L'avenir seratil meilleur ou pire ?
by kamomille
Summary: Suite de Et si cela s'était passé différemment… Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, aucun lieu n'a plus le privilège d'être sûr… Harry Potter l'a bien compris… Dans sa quête pour retrouver les Horcruxes, il devra affronter son pire ennemi et le vaincr
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**L'avenir sera-t-il meilleur ou pire ?**

**NDA :** Ceci est la suite de mon histoire centrée sur le couple Harry/Pansy. Je reprends donc le fil de mon histoire juste au début du septième livre de J.K. Rowling, je reprendrai bien évidemment des fragments de l'histoire comme je l'ai fait pour la précédente ! Néanmoins je tiens à vous dire que cette fic sera essentiellement centrée sur le personnage de Pansy, le trio étant occupé par sa quête des horcruxes, Pansy a à mener son propre combat. Mais pas de panique j'ai bien l'intention de parler également beaucoup de notre trio d'or ! Il est également indispensable que vous ayez lu la première partie de ma fic pour comprendre celle-ci ^^

Dans ce premier chapitre vous trouverez le résumé, une bande annonce et le chapitre 0 !

J'entame juste cette fic mais vous n'aurez malheureusement pas la suite avant un moment car je me replonge dans mon autre fic après !

Vous voilà prévenus ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Je tiens à dire que je ne perçois pas d'argent pour l'écriture de cette fic et que la quasi-totalité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :**

Suite de « Et si cela s'était passé différemment… »

Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, aucun lieu n'a plus le privilège d'être sûr… Harry Potter l'a bien compris… Dans sa quête pour retrouver les Horcruxes, il devra affronter son pire ennemi et le vaincre pour rendre sa liberté au monde magique. Mais les difficultés s'amoncèlent au fur et à mesure que passe le temps… Combien de temps Harry tiendra-t-il sous la pression ? Aidé de ses amis de toujours, il aura à faire face à son passé comme à son futur… Et Pansy dans tout ça ? Qu'adviendra-t-il du lien les unissant ?

**Bande annonce : **

Les temps ont changé… Aucun lieu à travers le monde n'est désormais sûr… Et notre futur repose à présent plus que jamais sur les épaules du jeune Survivant…

_ Harry Potter… murmura avidement Voldemort.

Le ministère a été infiltré…

_ Nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne ! affirma tristement Remus.

_ Et qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une personne de confiance ? rétorqua mystérieusement une certaine brune.

Une nouvelle allégeance s'est formée malgré les incertitudes du futur…

_ Je vous offre un nouveau quartier général pour l'Ordre bien plus sûr et plus grand que le dernier. Proposa Pansy impassible.

La méfiance… La trahison… Le combat… Les heures deviennent de plus en plus sombre et pourtant il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille…

_ On le surnomme le veilleur de nuit… expliqua Arthur Weasley.

_ Il aide les sang-mêlé et les moldus lorsqu'ils sont attaqués et maltraités ! ajouta Ron.

_ Personne n'a jamais vu son visage mais tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit ! affirma Dean Thomas en fixant Harry.

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit…

_ Quels sont tes liens avec Harry ? demanda Lunard à une Pansy troublée.

Leur aventure prend son tournant décisif !

_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec elle… J'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître… murmura Harry, confus.

_ Elle a décidé de t'aider à sa façon, elle fait tout son possible pour défendre tes couleurs ! Ne la repousse pas alors que tu as plus que jamais besoin d'elle ! conseilla Hermione à son meilleur ami.

Mais il n'est pas le seul à s'intéresser à elle…

_ Elle a décidé de me combattre… Tant mieux, cela ne rendra sa capture que plus jouissive et lorsqu'elle sera enfin à moi…

Un éclair vert fendit le ciel !

_ J'ai encore à faire mes preuves…

_ Si tu veux faire partie de l'Ordre, il le faut… répondit Remus Lupin.

_ On commence quand ? demanda hâtivement Pansy, arborant un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

**Chapitre 0 : Le manoir du passé…**

Pansy n'aurait jamais cru qu'en retrouvant un semblant de liberté, elle aurait aussitôt l'idée incongrue de retourner là où elle avait tant souffert. En descendant du Poudlard Express, elle s'était sentie si seule en apercevant Harry s'éloigner en lui jetant un dernier regard. Elle avait donc pris la décision d'aller en premier lieu au Chaudron Baveur pour un temps. Là, elle s'était prise en main et avait concocté un plan qu'elle avait mis en marche quelques jours plus tard. Ainsi, cela faisait un mois qu'elle s'activait à aider ceux qui avaient besoin de son aide. Elle risquait sa vie chaque jour et elle en était consciente mais peu lui importait tant qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Cependant, ses nombreuses allées et venues au Chaudron Baveur finiraient tôt au tard à lui porter préjudice, alors elle avait payé sa note à Tom et était partie. Néanmoins, où aurait-elle pu aller ensuite ? Là était toute la question. Aucun endroit n'était sûr aujourd'hui et elle était bien trop fière pour aller demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix ! De toute façon, elle savait qu'ils finiraient par s'intéresser à elle et à la contacter un jour ou l'autre. C'est donc sans s'en apercevoir que ses pas l'avait conduit au dernier endroit où elle pensait revenir un jour et ce lieu n'était autre que le manoir de son passé…

En arrivant devant les hautes grilles légèrement rouillées du domaine, elle voulut ouvrir mais le porte restait obstinément close. Elle comprit alors que les protections magiques mises en place des centaines d'années plutôt étaient toujours actives malgré la mort de ses parents. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Les mangemorts n'avaient même pas eu besoin de forcer l'accès au manoir, bien au contraire ils avaient été invités par ses occupants, ce qui était logique quand on savait que les Parkinson furent de fervents défenseurs de la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, les protections n'ayant pas été brisées, elles étaient toujours là et Pansy se trouvant la dernière descendante vivante de cette famille, elle était la seule apte à ouvrir ces grilles. Cette fois, elle savait quoi faire ! Pour s'approprier le domaine, elle devait encore prouver son identité et pour cela, seul son sang le prouverait. Alors, avec un canif qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, elle entailla la paume de sa main gauche qu'elle déposa ensuite à l'endroit de la grille où aurait dû se trouver une poignée. C'est alors que le liquide rouge écarlate révéla un trou taillait dans le fer. Elle y inséra alors sa baguette preuve de sa capacité à pratiquer la sorcellerie. Puis, comme par magie, les portes en métal s'ouvrirent, la laissant donc revenir là où tout avait commencé pour elle.

Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement derrière elle, empêchant ainsi tout intrus d'entrer et le manoir lui apparut comme par enchantement. Il était totalement à l'abandon. Le feu l'avait presque entièrement détruit, les fenêtres avaient toutes été éventrées. Pansy ne reconnaissait aucunement la splendide demeure faisant la fierté de sa famille. Alors, la porte d'entrée jadis en bois massif grinça, laissant apparaître une tête avec de gros yeux globuleux d'un jaune éclatant et pourvue de grandes oreilles.

_ Miss Pansy ! C'est bien vous ! couina alors une petite voix féminine.

_ Bonjour Misty ! Je suis navrée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt mais…

_ Misty comprends tout à fait Miss, que la jeune Miss n'est pas voulu revenir dans ce lieu sordide où elle avait été si mal traitée ! Misty se disait souvent à elle-même que Misty était mieux traitée que la pauvre Miss… coupa l'elfe alors que ses grands yeux s'humidifier à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ Mais ils ne sont plus là désormais ! Tu as été ma seule amie dans cette maison ! Tu m'as toujours soigné après les séances, presque quotidiennes au fil des années, de colère de mon père. Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante Misty mais aujourd'hui, toi et moi n'avons nulle part où aller alors je pense qu'il serait tant de donner à ce manoir une vraie utilité et une nouvelle chance de devenir un endroit accueillant ! affirma le jeune Parkinson en se baissant au niveau de l'elfe de maison.

_ La Miss veut reconstruire le manoir ? Mais à quelle fin ? demanda Misty quelque peu surprise de la volonté de sa maîtresse.

_ Je t'expliquerai tout en détail ! Mais avant cela, nous avons du pain sur la planche !

Ainsi, elles s'activèrent à remettre le manoir en étant, en usant bien évidemment de magie. Elles utilisèrent également les souvenirs qu'elles gardaient de cet endroit afin de le remodeler à leur goût. Certaines salles n'étant pas souhaitées par Pansy, elle les remplaça par des chambres d'amis pourvus de salles de bain. Le manoir reprit bientôt forme et le domaine l'entourant également. Pansy en profita pour consolider les protections entourant le manoir, avec les temps qui couraient, on n'était jamais trop prudent… Finalement, elles entrèrent dans le manoir. L'entrée restait la même, ses murs en marbre blanc et son parquet sans imperfection lui donnaient une beauté incroyable. Bien sûr, il y avait très peu de décorations pour le moment, mais elles s'en occuperaient plus tard. Pour l'instant, elles n'aspiraient qu'à entrer dans le vaste salon du rez-de-chaussée, allumer un grand feu de cheminée et s'assoupir sur les canapés moelleux. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ! Pansy et Misty purent alors profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée dans un endroit qui jadis ne leur aurait en aucun cas parut sûr… Elles parleraient demain car pour l'instant, cette nuit du 31 juillet, Pansy savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup à faire dès le lendemain…

**NDA :** Voilà maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez et d'attendre aussi patiemment que possible la suite ;) à bientôt et merci de suivre mon histoire ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Un héritage pensant

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre, je sais que j'avais dit vouloir finir la première partie de mon autre fic avant de continuer celle-ci mais devant votre enthousiasme et l'envie de la poursuivre je n'ai pas pu résister ^^

Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre, sachant que j'ai effectué une petite modification situant le retour de Pansy à son Manoir environ deux semaines avant l'anniversaire d'Harry... Il le fallait pour des raisons chronologiques... vous verrez bien ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un héritage pensant…**

Deux semaines s'étaient pratiquement écoulées depuis le retour de Pansy dans son Manoir familial. Elle avait donc repris ses activités du début d'été tout en restant la plus discrète possible, tant par rapport aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa réputation avait atteint un tel niveau, que les gens lui avaient même trouvée un surnom. Apparemment, il la prenait pour un homme, vous vous doutez bien duquel… Et c'était tant mieux pour elle comme cela aucun risque qu'ils se doutent qu'elle était en réalité une femme. Ainsi, la popularité d'Harry montait en flèche sans qu'il en soit responsable pour une fois… Elle se demandait pourtant si cela était une bonne chose pour lui… Enfin, en cette fin de journée du 31 juillet, elle était enfin aux abords du Manoir, afin de prendre un repos bien mérité… Néanmoins, avant d'ouvrir les grilles, elle entendit derrière elle un craquement, comme un pas étouffé par une branche morte… Ni une, ni deux, toujours masquée, elle se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit en brandissant sa baguette. Mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant devant elle, brandissant aussi une baguette, Hermione Granger en chair et en os.

_ Vous êtes le veilleur de nuit… souffla Hermione en gardant sa position d'attaque, ou de défense…

_ Que fais-tu ici ? rétorqua Pansy, se méfiant ne sachant pas si la personne qu'elle avait devant elle était réellement la Gryffondor.

_ Je cherche une amie… Et d'après mes renseignements, il s'agit de son Manoir… Alors, je vous renvoie la question : Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Apparemment, la même chose que toi… Mais je ne fais plus confiance à personne en ces temps incertains… Alors, dis-moi une chose que seule Hermione Granger pourrait savoir…

Hermione sembla réfléchir avant de comprendre à qui elle avait affaire… Pour que le veilleur de nuit lui parle aussi ouvertement, sans détour, il fallait qu'il la connaisse.

_ Pansy… En quoi nos différences nous empêcheraient-elles de devenir amies ? Après tout nous avons également des points communs, tu ne crois pas ?

Pansy resta pantoise, Hermione venait de lui répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle était venue se confier à elle… Aucun doute possible, Hermione était bien devant elle.

Ne laissant rien paraître pour le moment, elle abaissa sa baguette, puis se retourna vers la grille, l'ouvrit à nouveau à l'aide de son sang sous les yeux surpris de la lionne et poussa finalement la grille avant de se retourner vers elle.

_ Bon bah alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Granger, le déluge ?

Cette invitation à rentrer n'avait rien de conventionnelle mais si Pansy ne portait pas de masque, Hermione aurait juré que son amie arborait un sourire en coin digne de la vipère qu'elle était. Elle se décida à la suivre, puis son hôte referma la grille tout en restant silencieuse.

_ Bienvenue au Manoir Parkinson. Déclara Pansy à son invitée inattendue.

_ Merci mais… Crois-tu que c'est nécessaire que tu gardes ton masque maintenant que je suis entrée ? demanda la Gryffondor, alors que son interlocutrice poursuivait déjà son chemin sans même daigner lui répondre.

Alors, face au silence de son amie, Hermione prit le parti de la suivre en restant silencieuse. Elle se contenta donc d'admirer le parc de la demeure des Parkinson avec cette forêt avoisinante et la grande maison surplombant le domaine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les sang-pur avait l'art du grandiose. Soudain, elle vit un elfe de maison sortir sur le perron, attendant sagement la maîtresse de maison.

_ Misty, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te donner la peine d'être toujours aussi solennelle et soumise avec moi ? posa tranquillement Pansy en faisant entrer Hermione poliment.

_ Au moins une bonne centaine de fois Miss, mais vous aurez beau faire, je vous respecte énormément pas parce que vous êtes ma Maîtresse mais parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Miss. Je vois que nous avons de la visite. Finit la fidèle elfe en désignant Hermione de la tête.

_ En effet Misty.

C'est alors que Pansy enleva finalement son masque, sa capuche et sa cape noire, révélant enfin le visage qu'Hermione voulait tant voir. C'est alors que sans prévenir, la Gryffondor sauta au cou de la Serpentard en versant même quelques larmes.

_ Je suis si contente de te voir, de savoir que tu es vivante et que tu vas bien… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions inquiets, même Ron commençait à se faire du souci en voyant que tu ne nous donnais aucun signe de vie ! Je ne te raconte même pas dans quel état est Harry…

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir à ce point inquété, si même Weasley l'était… Mais Harry savait à quoi il s'engageait quand je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard, il savait parfaitement que je ne resterai pas tranquille dans mon coin. Au début, je ne suis même pas rentrée ici, c'est quand c'est devenu trop dangereux que j'ai décidé de trouver un endroit plus sûr à l'écart de tous les regards.

_ Je comprends… Mais tu aurais pu me donner de tes nouvelles, nous sommes amies non ? reprocha alors la lionne à la vipère.

_ Hermione, Harry et moi avons rompu et parler à toi ça revenait à lui parler à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point je risque ma vie, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète outre-mesure, il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! objecta-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Ça c'est clair que tu pouvais difficilement trouver plus dangereux ! Tu es le « veilleur de nuit »… souffla Hermione avec admiration.

Pansy pensait que ce sobriquet était beaucoup trop surfait mais c'était la populace qui l'avait baptisée ainsi alors elle devait s'en accommoder. Elle leva donc les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers le salon, Hermione sur les talons.

_ Ah non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Imagine qu'Harry l'apprenne…

_ Alors là Hermione si tu t'avises de lui dire quoi que ce soit je t'assure que tu le regretteras amèrement ! coupa Pansy un peu trop brusquement.

_ Mais reste calme enfin ! Il ne s'agit là que d'une supposition, je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire et c'est mieux qu'il ne sache rien, non seulement pour lui mais pour toi aussi ! Il serait beaucoup trop inquiet de te savoir risquer ta vie tous les jours alors que nous nous… Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire… se rattrapa Hermione en ayant la subite envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

_ Rassure-toi Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention de découvrir ce que tu trafiques avec Harry et Weasley, cela ne me regarde pas et si Harry veut m'en parler je préfère que ça vienne de lui. Affirma-t-elle posément, avec résolution.

_ Tu es sage… souffla la lionne avec admiration.

_ Non, réaliste. Je serais mal placée d'en vouloir à Harry alors que moi-même je lui cache des choses…

Hermione acquiesça doucement avec un faible sourire. Elle avait l'impression subite que tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Leur adolescence était passée comme une flèche et elle ne pourrait jamais la rattraper dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était à présent une adulte qui prenait ses décisions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en pensant d'abord aux autres avant de penser à elle. De plus, tout allait être beaucoup plus dur maintenant… La guerre ne pourra être stoppée qu'avec la réussite de leur mission… Rien n'était plus important… Pansy l'avait bien comprise et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne demandait rien… C'est alors que d'autres larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Hermione, mais qui, cette fois, n'avaient rien à voir avec des larmes de joie…

Sans rien demander, Pansy fit s'asseoir Hermione sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler comme elle le pouvait, en la berçant doucement. Pas besoin de mots, il n'était pas nécessaire pour Pansy de poser des questions à Hermione, il était évident que les nerfs de la jeune fille venait de lâcher durement et il valait mieux qu'elle pleure tout son soul maintenant avec elle, plutôt qu'avec Ron et Harry qui ne sauraient pas du tout comment si prendre et parleraient très certainement à tort et à travers en essayant vainement de la consoler.

_ J'ai abandonné mes parents … souffla Hermione entre deux sanglots.

La Serpentard ferma les yeux à cette confession, qui ne la surprenait pas tant que ça… Néanmoins, elle garda le silence, si Hermione devait parler mieux valait qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas.

_ J'ai… Je leur ai effacé leur mémoire à mon sujet avant de partir… Je ne voulais pas aller directement au Terrier dans cet état alors je me suis renseigné et j'ai cherché ton Manoir en espérant que tu y sois et que je ne me fasse pas prendre… continua-t-elle en essayant de calmer les flots jaillissant de ses larmes.

_ Tu as bien fait… Mieux valait que tu ne les inquiètes pas d'avantage, je suppose qu'ils doivent déjà avoir leur lot d'inquiétudes. Essaya de réconforter Pansy.

_ Merci. Fut la seule chose qu'Hermione pu dire.

Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les pleures d'Hermione se soit arrêtés complètement.

_ Hermione…

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Je dois y aller afin de rejoindre les Weasley et préparer le rapatriement d'Harry. Enonça Hermione en coupant son amie dans son élan.

Pansy esquissa un sourire en acquiesçant doucement. Son regard s'assombrit alors en repensant au survivant qui devait être d'une humeur massacrante autant que maussade. Hermione, qui aperçut le changement de Pansy, lui prit les mains, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

_ Je te promets que nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour le mettre à l'abri coute que coute. Déclara Hermione avec détermination.

_ Je sais… Mais… C'est juste que j'avais fait tout mon possible jusque-là pour m'occuper l'esprit jour et nuit afin de ne pas penser à lui… et… te voir là me fait automatiquement penser à lui. Avoua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit.

Puis, la Gryffondor reprit son chemin non sans que Pansy ne lui ait accordé un cadeau de taille : la possibilité de transplaner dans le parc du Manoir sans passer ni par elle, ni par les grilles de l'entrée. Ainsi, en cas de problèmes majeurs, ils pourraient venir s'y réfugier sous la bonne garde de Misty… Hermione remercia la jeune fille de ce privilège et transplana donc en direction du Terrier, de Ron.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand Pansy commença à se préparer afin d'aller faire sa ronde. Chaque jour, Voldemort et ses partisans devenaient de plus en plus actifs et donc violent. De plus, la nuit était le seul moment de la journée lui permettant de garder le mystère de son identité entier. Personne ne voyant jamais exactement son apparence… Néanmoins, un visiteur très inattendu fit irruption dans le domaine. Misty en avertit sa maîtresse immédiatement qui ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant qui était là : le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Rufus Scrimgeour.

_ Et bien Mr le Ministre, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. Demanda Pansy en invitant l'homme à entrer.

_ Il est vrai que je fus extrêmement surpris en voyant votre nom apparaître sur certains papiers d'une grande importance mais je suppose qu'il avait des raisons de vous faire confiance. Révéla énigmatiquement le Ministre.

_ J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre Monsieur… répondit Pansy en s'asseyant sur le sofa comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Hermione.

C'est alors que le politicien ouvrit son attaché-case et qu'un papier en sortie magiquement, se déplia devant les yeux du Ministre par ses propres moyens avant que Scrimgeour ne se décide à en lire le contenu d'une voix solennelle.

_ Ici joint se trouvent les dernières volontés de Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore mort en juin dernier à la suite des fâcheux évènements que vous connaissez déjà…

Pansy était sans voix, le testament de Dumbledore ! Mais si le Ministre était là alors l'ancien directeur lui avait légué quelque chose…

_ Vous vous en doutez certainement Mr Harry James Potter, Mr Ronald Billius Weasley et Miss Hermione Jean Granger figurent aussi dans ce testament mais voici ce qui vous concerne : à Miss Pansy Phillida Parkinson, je lègue ma pensine ainsi que tous les souvenirs s'y rattachant afin que mes pensées n'aient plus aucun secret pour elle. Cela signifie qu'à partir de ce jour vous êtes la seule apte à consulter les souvenirs du Professeur Dumbledore.

Si Pansy contrôla ses émotions cette fois, elle n'en était pas moins chamboulée par cet héritage. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Alors, il fit apparaitre le socle massif en marbre blanc contenant la coupole aux souvenirs ainsi qu'une étagère en verre distribuant de nombreux souvenirs tous classés et étiquetés soigneusement.

_ Voilà Miss, je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est Miss Granger a déjà dû rejoindre l'habitation des Weasley et que demain risque d'être un jour chargé pour le membres de l'ordre et le jeune Potter…

_ Vous supposez bien… répondit calmement Pansy en se relevant et raccompagnant le Ministre.

_ Je suppose que vous savez qu'à ce jour le monde de la Magie sait parfaitement la nature de votre relation avec Mr Potter…

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite Mr, nous avons rompu avant de partir de Poudlard et je n'ai également aucune idée de ce qu'Harry et ses amis ont l'intention de faire à présent ! coupa Pansy avec autant de politesse qu'il lui avait été possible d'arborer.

_ Vous savez qu'il ne pourra pas gagner cette guerre tout seul… Il est trop fort… Beaucoup trop fort… ajouta le haut personnage aussi posément qu'il le put.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous le sous-estimez grandement. Vous devriez faire de lui votre allié au lieu de le rabaisser ainsi… Harry est celui qui nous mènera jusqu'à la victoire, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Pas parce qu'il doit le vaincre, mais parce qu'il est certainement le seul en ce monde qui ait une petite chance de réussir…

_ Vous semblez avoir une entière confiance en lui… J'espère juste que vos sentiments envers lui ne vous aveuglent pas…

_ Mes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte ici. Je ne suis pas la seule à le considérer comme le meilleur espoir que nous ayons. D'ailleurs vous le savez très bien … Sinon, l'Ordre du Phénix n'existerait plus. L'arrêta-t-elle à nouveau.

Scrimgeour acquiesça doucement, reconnaissant qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer. Sans ajouter un seul mot, Il fit un bref signe de tête à Pansy avant de se retourner vers le parc et la sortie. Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière les grilles, Pansy changea les paramètres magiques de ses sorts de protection, n'accordant plus que l'entrée au Manoir qu'à Hermione et Misty. Sans son approbation ainsi que celle d'Hermione et Misty, personne ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans son domaine. Encore heureux qu'elle ait beaucoup approfondi son cours sur les sortilèges de protection… Il fallait bien que son travail soit utile un jour ou l'autre, sinon cela voudrait simplement dire que tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces six dernières années ne lui servira jamais à rien…

Concernant l'héritage de Dumbledore, elle était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement ? Que pouvait-elle faire sinon lire ces pensées une par une ? Et si elle le faisait qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Quoiqu'il en soit elle devait respecter les dernières volontés du vieil homme, non seulement parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça, mais également parce que ses pensées l'aideraient à comprendre tout ce que le vieil homme avait en tête tant par les erreurs du futurs que par les espoirs de l'avenir. Finalement, 'était-ce pas ce que le sage sorcier voulait d'elle en lui confiant ses pensées les plus intimes ? Maintenant, restait juste à espérer qu'Harry arrive chez les Weasley sain et sauf… Rien n'était moins sûr…

**NDA :** Bon voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre donc bon à vos d'écrire les reviews ^^ à bientôt


	3. Chapter 2: Un allié invisible

**Chapitre 2 : Un allié invisible…**

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée sur l'Angleterre mais au vu de la particularité de cette journée, Pansy préféra partir plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Alors, elle s'empara de son balai, salua sa fidèle elfe et transplana vers la banlieue sud-est de l'Angleterre, dans le Surrey, et plus précisément à Little Whinging.

Sur son balai, elle survolait les alentours tout en restant extrêmement discrète, couverte par la noirceur de la nuit et son manteau de la même teinte ténébreuse. Le calme environnant ne lui disait rien qui vaille alors que la nuit recouvrait de son manteau le ciel d'été du pays anglais. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Sur balai, à dos de sombrals et même pour Hagrid une moto avec side-car, ils étaient tous prêts à décoller. Puis elle se joignit à eux se fondant discrètement dans la masse, comme un allié invisible veillant sur eux. Malheureusement, la tempête ne tarda pas à se manifester car, à peine avaient-ils franchi la première couche de nuages que les mangemorts fondirent sur eux comme des vautours affamés. Ils les attendaient patiemment sans que Pansy ne s'en aperçoive plus tôt. Puis, tout alla très vite, trop vite. Elle jeta des coups d'œil hâtifs autour d'elle pour voir des groupes de deux chacun pourvu d'un Harry Potter se séparer. Néanmoins, un des Harry, qu'elle estima à juste titre être un des faux, transplana aussitôt sous le nez et l'œil fou furieux de Maugrey. Soudain, une fumée noire et épaisse comme de l'encre se mêla à eux et plus précisément se faufila indûment dans le dos de Fol Œil mais c'était sans comptait sur Pansy qui, sans aucune hésitation, fonça sur le mage noir lui jetant un sortilège d'un rouge flamboyant. Bien évidemment, il l'aperçut et para aisément le sort mais cela donna le temps à Maugrey de se retourner et de s'éloigner quelques peu de son assaillant, tout en tournant à son tour son bâton magique vers le lord. S'en suivit alors un duel au sommet entre les trois sorciers. Etrangement, Voldemort semblait plus s'intéresser au veilleur de nuit qu'à Maugrey, ce qui pouvait paraître illogique au premier abord … Mais Pansy se souvint alors des dires d'Hermione : tout le monde pense qu'Harry est le veilleur de nuit ! Cela expliquait que Voldemort s'intéresse particulièrement à elle. Pourtant, leurs sorts se croisèrent plusieurs fois sans jamais attendre le but que Voldemort espérait… Alors il comprit… Le veilleur de nuit, contrairement à la rumeur, n'était pas Harry Potter. De ce fait, le seigneur des ténèbres se détacha d'eux afin de retrouver le vrai Harry qui devait être avec celui dont Albus Dumbledore lui-même disait qu'il lui confierait sans hésiter sa propre vie : Rubeus Hagrid.

Ils prirent donc en chasse le lord sans se retourner. Pansy n'était jamais allée aussi vite sur un balai mais elle ne comptait pas perdre sa cible de vue. Puis, elle aperçut finalement la moto volante du demi géant. Ils étaient poursuivis par deux mangemorts. C'est alors qu'elle vit la chouette blanche d'Harry essayant de déstabiliser un mangemort. Puis, l'oiseau rejoignit son maître alors que jet de lumière verte fondait sur eux mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Pansy qui démarra au quart de tour et lança un Protego afin de les protéger du sortilège impardonnable. Enfin, Voldemort fut à la hauteur d'Harry qui semblait épuisé sachant qu'il devait conduire la moto puisqu'Hagrid était manifestement inconscient. De son côté, Pansy était à son tour assailli par le mangemort et elle eut juste le temps de voir que Voldemort et Harry s'était jetés dans un duel ardu. Soudain, l'impassable se produisit, la baguette du seigneur noir explosa et les mangemorts se retirèrent auprès de leur maître, laissant ainsi Maugrey la rejoindre et lui empoigner le bras alors que la moto, ses trois occupant et eux-mêmes pénétraient enfin les protections mises en place autour du Terrier.

L'atterrissage pour la moto fut incontrôlé alors qu'Hagrid reprennait connaissance et qu'ils atterrissaient dans les marais jalonnant la Maison bancale de la famille Weasley. Néanmoins, personne n'était blessé, c'était l'essentiel. Maugrey et Pansy rejoignirent directement les jardins du Terrier attendant patiemment les autres.

_ Alastor ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'écria Molly Weasley en sortant à la hâte de sa maison.

_ Où sont les autres ? Et qui est-ce ? demanda alors Ginny qui talonnait sa mère de près.

_ Nous sommes les premiers mais Hagrid et Harry arrivent dans un instant, ils ont atterri dans les marais… ralla Maugrey avec dépit. Ils nous sont tombés tout de suite dessus, nous avons dû tous nous séparer. Et pour lui, c'est une longue histoire… ajouta-t-il alors que son œil fou ne quittait pas Pansy.

_ Vous êtes le veilleur de nuit ! s'exclama alors Ginny.

Mais la suite de la conversation resta en suspens car Harry et Hagrid arrivèrent trempés jusqu'aux os et Remus arriva également soutenant George Weasley manifestement blessé à la tête. Harry aida donc Remus à soutenir le rouquin qui était manifestement trop atteint pour tenir debout tout seul. Ils entrèrent donc dans le salon du Terrier et le déposèrent sur le canapé aussi prudemment que possible, le laissant aux bons soins de sa mère. C'est alors que soudainement Remus se jeta sur Harry et lui planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Le comportement de Remus était tout bonnement incompréhensible, c'est ensuite qu'il posa une question des plus étrange à son ancien élève :

_ Quelle créature se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce la première fois que Harry Potter est venu dans mon bureau à Poudlard ?

_ Vous êtes compl…

_ Quelle créature ? coupa le lycanthrope hors de lui.

_ Strangulot ! répondit alors Harry sans aucune hésitation.

Puis, Remus le relâcha et se calma.

_ Ils nous attendaient, c'était une embuscade… Nous avons été trahis, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas un imposteur.

_ Vigilence constante ! C'était très bien vu Remus mais j'ai pénétré dans l'enceinte du Terrier avec Harry ! Tu dois bien te douter que si je n'en avais pas été sûr, il serait déjà hors d'état de nuire ! s'exclama Maugrey de sa voix rauque.

Remus esquissa un fin sourire à Fol Œil avant de voir que son œil fou n'était pas braqué en face de lui mais derrière l'auror, là où se trouvait le mystérieux veilleur de nuit et c'est ainsi que Remus remarqua la présence de l'inconnu mais ne dit rien pour autant…

Soudain, ils entendirent de nouveaux arrivants transplaner. Pansy étant dehors, elle put voir Hermione précédée de Kingsley Shacklebolt ainsi que le sombral chevauché par Bille et Fleur atterrir élégamment dans le jardin. Et comme précédemment, Remus et Kingsley se défièrent avec leur baguette mais surtout avec leur regard.

_ Les derniers mots qu'Albus Dumbledore nous aient dit à tous les deux ? questionna Kingsley à son camarade.

_ Harry est le meilleur espoir que nous ayons, faites-lui confiance ! répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin éloquent.

Ensuite, Tonks et Ron firent à leur tour leur apparition. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Hermione courut jusqu'au rouquin et lui sauta dans les bras.

_ Il le mérite, il a été fantastique ! Je ne serais pas ici sans Ron ! s'exclama la cousine de Sirius Black en se jetant dans les bras de son mari et le futur père de son enfant.

Harry courra alors vers ses meilleurs amis et les étreignit de toutes ses forces. Pansy ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'éclairer son visage sachant que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Enfin, Arthur et Fred Weasley fermèrent la marche, sains et saufs l'un comme l'autre. Mais Fred ne voyant pas son jumeau se précipita dans la maison, son père sur les talons. C'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula pour Pansy et si elle en fut surprise au départ, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement son visage restant toujours couvert. En effet, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil, Bill Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt pointaient tous leurs baguettes vers elle, tous prêts à s'en servir.

_ Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? T'es un mangemort c'est ça ! s'exclama Maugrey dont l'œil faisait à présent des loopings impressionnant dans son orbite.

_ Attendez ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama alors Hermione en s'interposant entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et son amie.

_Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama Ron inquiet pour son amie.

_ Je vous en prie, abaissez vos baguettes c'est moi qui l'ai prévenue ! Je me suis dit que dans le cas où on se ferait attaquer une baguette de plus ne serait pas de trop ! renchérit Hermione défendant Pansy comme une lionne.

_ Es-tu certaine que c'est quelqu'un de fiable Hermione ? demanda Kingsley, inquisiteur.

_ Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter un seul instant. Affirma Hermione sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Alors, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes, faisant confiance au jugement de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Hermione souffla alors un grand coup, soulagée de leur décision et Pansy bien qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire part à l'intéressée fut profondément touchée par la confiance dont avait fait preuve la Gryffondor à son égard. Puis, Pansy posa l'une de ses mains gantée de cuir noir sur l'épaule fébrile d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna vers son amie mais Pansy préféra partir ne laissant à Hermione aucun signe que tout allait bien sinon la gratitude de son geste sur son épaule. Alors, Pansy ne put s'en empêcher et jeta un regard vers le survivant avant de transplaner vers son propre quartier général.

Les quatre hommes s'étaient rapprochés et laissaient le trio discuter entre eux sur ce qui devait être l'identité du veilleur de nuit. Mais Hermione ne semblait nullement encline à leur révéler cette information. Alors même eux préférèrent ne pas insister face à la jeune fille. Cependant, ils étaient sûrs au moins d'une chose…

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un bien petit gabarit pour un homme ou même un adolescent de 17 ans… affirma plus que ne demanda Bill Weasley.

_ C'était justement la réflexion que je me faisais… ajouta Kingsley confirmant leurs soupçons.

Le veilleur de nuit était en fait une femme…

En revenant de sa ronde de nuit, Pansy ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'assimiler l'ensemble lui paraissait impossible. Mais Harry était sain et sauf et surtout en sécurité, pour combien de temps, là était la véritable question… Néanmoins, il s'agissait du plus important, la mission était donc réussie… Alors, elle pouvait donc passé à la suite… C'est ainsi que Pansy, bien qu'exténuée après cette éprouvante nuit, avait pris la décision d'explorer les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le mage lui avait confié ses pensées les plus intimes mais il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison, il avait toujours une bonne raison pour agir… Alors pourquoi elle ? Elle était persuadée que ces souvenirs auraient été plus utiles au trio qu'à elle, mais visiblement Albus en avait décidé autrement… Elle enleva donc son manteau et se dirigea alors vers la deuxième partie d'une longue nuit…

Donc de retour au Manoir, Misty accueillit sa maîtresse comme il se devait, avec un soupir de soulagement de la savoir toujours en vie. Pansy était très reconnaissante envers cet elfe qui l'avait pratiquement élevée et qui aujourd'hui prenait toujours soin d'elle, autant que faire se peut. Elle avait installé la pensine et l'armoire de verre dans le bureau, jadis celui de son père, car elle ne voulait pas avoir tous ces souvenirs dans sa chambre, déjà qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup… La pièce n'était pas spécialement spacieuse, mais il s'agissait de l'endroit rêvé pour travailler en paix. Des livres à profusion, sachant que Pansy avait brûlé les livres traitant de la magie noire, un bureau en bois d'ébène vernis par les soins de Misty, une cheminée pourvue d'un canapé et de fauteuils confortables et finalement derrière le bureau se trouvait une grande fenêtre laissant place à un balcon avec une vue sur tout le domaine du Manoir. Pansy s'y recueillait souvent à cause de son insomnie devenue chronique depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, elle savait qu'elle serait bien incapable de trouver le sommeil même en sachant qu'Harry se trouvait actuellement au Terrier et que les préparatifs pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur devraient aller bon train dès le lendemain matin… C'est donc résolue que Pansy se plongea dans les pensées intimes de son ancien directeur en commençant par le début, environ cent ans plus tôt…

Pansy n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et quand le jour se leva enfin, elle était toujours assise devant son bureau, la pensine juste à côté d'elle. Elle fixait un point invisible droit devant elle et semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas… Les pensées intimes de Dumbledore valaient le détour, certes, mais elles étaient aussi surprenantes qu'effrayantes. Alors, Il était innocent… Depuis le départ, Il était innocent et comme une idiote elle n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes, elle n'avait pas su lui faire confiance. Elle s'en voulait autant qu'elle en voulait au défunt directeur de leur avoir caché tant de choses, tant de secrets, tant d'informations… C'est alors qu'elle prit la décision risquée de trouver un moyen pour contacter Severus Rogue ! S'il était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait alors Pansy devrait pouvoir faire en sorte de s'en faire à nouveau un précieux allié. Un allié invisible qui serait sans doute la carte maitresse de cette guerre.

De plus, maintenant, Pansy savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les horcruxes et par extension sur la mission du trio. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de griller sa couverture auprès d'Harry, sinon cela entraînerait des complications monumentales en sachant qu'Hermione était déjà au courant c'était plus que suffisant. Pourtant, Pansy pensait de plus en plus à un moyen d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix qui manifestement était bancal et surtout sans aucun repère. Aussi, son identité pourrait l'aider à les convaincre. En tant qu'ex petit amie d'Harry, cela lui donnerait une certaine fiabilité quant à ses intentions. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait les convaincre de sa propre valeur même si cette nuit allait largement l'aider surtout auprès de Fol Œil qu'il risquerait d'être le plus difficile à convaincre…

Avec tout ça, ses nuits finiraient par être de plus en plus courtes, et les cernes se formant déjà sous les yeux saphirs de Pansy Parkinson ne risquaient pas de s'estomper de sitôt. La guerre faisait rage et le temps était venu de se plonger corps et âmes dans la bataille afin de donner le plus de champs possible à Harry pour agir à sa guise… Une chose était sûre, elle allait au-devant de pas mal d'ennuis… Bof, elle commençait à y être habituée depuis le temps !


	4. Chapter 3 : Le Mariage du Désespoir

**NDA :** Bonjour Bonjour !

Veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente chers lecteurs mais mon inspirations n'étaient vraiment pas au beau fixe tous ces derniers mois mais je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant que mon inspiration ne me lâche plus ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : le mariage du désespoir… **

Une brume épaisse entourait la noirceur d'un manoir empli d'une magie des plus obscures qui soient. Un sourire, découvrant de fines dents acérées, se dessinait sur le visage du mage noir de triste réputation… Ses yeux couleur sang étaient animés d'une folie que beaucoup pensaient être proche d'un génie sans pareil. Pourtant, ce n'était que la colère et la rancune qui habitait le cœur aussi dur et froid que la glace, de cet homme au temps pâle et au nez des plus Serpentardesque… Seule source d'un désir infini, le plaisir de torturer toutes formes d'individus indignes de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur lui. En effet, le sorcier semblait se délecter de la détresse de la personne qu'il martyrisait. Le célèbre fabricant de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'étrange vendeur au regard rêveur qui faisait le bonheur de tous jeunes sorciers en âge de pratiquer la magie. Les séances de torture répétées que lui infligeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres altéraient de plus en plus son corps ainsi que son esprit à présent tourmenté.

Puis, vinrent d'autres images telles qu'un vieux livres à la couvertures noire, enduit d'un liquide à présent noir, une vieille bague sertie d'une pierre d'un noir profond et frappée d'un triangle, d'un cercle et d'un trait, enfin, un lourd médaillon d'or ayant pour sceau un « S » ouvragé en forme de serpent.

« Il en existe 6. » résonna une voix fatiguée qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de son défunt mentor.

Un éclair vert éblouit alors la vision du Survivant et ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut comme tant de fois auparavant. Ses rêves concernant les horcruxes devenaient de plus en plus claires tandis que les dessins de Voldemort lui paraissaient incertains, surtout pour son ennemi de toujours… Le temps viendra où ils devront s'affronter et mieux valait que ce soit à armes égales ou tout du moins à nombre de vies égal…

Pansy Parkinson ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle considérerait le Manoir de sa famille comme un lieu de salut et un refuge des plus surs. Au moins à l'intérieur de ces murs ancestraux, elle pouvait enlever le masque qui cachait à la fois sa personnalité et son identité. De plus, Misty s'occupait d'elle comme jamais sa propre mère ne l'avait fait. Une ironie des plus cruelles, sachant qu'elle avait passait tant d'heures sombres au sein de ses murs qui l'avaient vu souffrir les humeurs de son cher père. Néanmoins, elle devait bien avoué qu'en ces jours sombres, son manoir était sans doute plus sûr que Poudlard ou même Gringotts.

Cet après-midi devait avoir lieu le mariage de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley… C'est ainsi qu'en cette matinée de début Août, Pansy se trouvait assise dans le parc de son domaine, enroulée d'une couverture à cause de la fraicheur matinale de l'été anglais. Une légère brise faisait valser ses cheveux bruns et une fine brume parfumait l'air ambiant. Là, Pansy se sentait étonnamment apaisée, comme si ce beau matin représentait le calme avant la tempête qui régnerait certainement ce soir…

Soudain, un cri strident se fit entendre dans le ciel. La jeune femme releva alors brusquement les yeux et finit par apercevoir un petit hibou voler vers elle, transportant une lettre plus grande que le frêle oiseau-facteur lui-même. Il réussit tout de même avec tant de bien que de mal à se poser entre les mains de Pansy qui pouvait aisément le prendre dans une seule paume. Elle crut alors reconnaître le dit hibou comme étant Coq, dont le propriétaire était Ronald Weasley. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Ron ne lui enverrait jamais une lettre, déjà qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une conversation civilisée alors elle ne le voyait pas lui écrire… sauf peut-être une beuglante. Elle regarda donc l'oiseau avec méfiance mais le ramena à l'intérieur pour le remercier de son courrier.

_ Miss ! Qu'y a-t-il Miss ? Que fait ce hibou ici Miss ? demanda Misty en entendant sa maîtresse pénétrer dans le hall.

_ Je te présente Coquecigrue, Misty, il appartient à Ronald Weasley. L'informa-t-elle en se félicitant intérieurement pour sa mémoire.

_ Qu'il est mignon, il est tout minuscule ! s'exclama l'elfe, attendrie devant un si petit être.

_ En effet… Pourrais-tu lui donner à manger en récompense pour sa livraison ? Après il repartira sûrement au Terrier. Lui demanda gentiment Pansy, sous le regard ravi de Misty.

Puis, Pansy détacha la lettre de la pâte de Coq et le confia ensuite à son elfe qui s'en alla vers les cuisines afin de rassasier leur visiteur impromptu.

Alors, la sorcière fixa l'enveloppe et se dit que l'écriture était bien trop fine et propre pour être celle de Ron. Elle soupçonna donc Hermione d'avoir emprunté le hibou de son ami afin de lui envoyer cette missive plus discrètement qu'avec Hedwige qui était beaucoup trop reconnaissable à présent… Se sentant rassurée de savoir que la lettre venait d'Hermione, elle l'ouvrit plus sereinement et lut ces mots :

_Chère P, _

_J'espère que tu es bien rentrée après notre dernière « escapade ». Je suis consciente de t'en demander peut-être trop mais le M de B&F étant proche, j'espérais que tu serais dans les parages le jour J… En ce qui nous concerne, nous avons l'intention de partir après le M si tout se passe bien … Ici, la tension est à couper au couteau et je pense que R. J. L. et A.M.F.O. ont de plus en plus de soupçons sur ton identité. H, par contre, ne se doute de rien ! Nous sommes en pleins préparatifs et je t'avouerai que ta présence me rassurerait. J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde de ta possible venue et aide… Aucune explication ne te sera demandée et j'espère au contraire que tout se passera bien… _

_Merci encore. Amicalement, _

_H. J. G._

Pansy sourit faiblement en lisant cette lettre. Le stress d'Hermione était presque palpable à travers ses mots. Pansy se doutait que des esprits comme ceux de Maugrey (A.M.F.O : Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil) et Lupin (Remus J. Lupin) découvriraient vite la supercherie, elle n'avait pas le gabarit d'un homme ou même d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Alors, que faire s'ils découvraient son identité ?... De toute façon, elle aurait à leur faire face dès ce soir. En effet, elle ne pouvait refuser une faveur à Hermione et elle serait sans doute utile là-bas si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Le Mariage de Bill et Fleur (M de B&F) était, selon Pansy, une folie parmi tant d'autres en ces temps de guerre… Quel était l'intérêt de s'unir à quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment que leur futur et leur survie étaient plus qu'incertains ? Non, pour Pansy, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il aurait mieux valu réserver un événement aussi heureux que celui-là pour redonner de la joie à un monde qui aurait survécu à une bataille sans merci afin que le fameux « happy end » prenne tout son sens… Néanmoins, elle pouvait tolérer le fait que ces deux jeunes gens s'aimaient et veuillent s'assurer d'être uni à jamais même dans l'adversité ou la mort elle-même… Cependant, juger ne l'avancerait à rien désormais car elle devait une fois de plus revêtir son costume noir et rester dans l'ombre de cette cérémonie afin d'accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était imposée en devenant le veilleur de nuit.

Au Terrier, les préparations pour l'imminent mariage allaient bon train. Cependant, un autre visiteur impromptu avait fait à son tour une apparition au domicile de la famille Weasley. En effet, le Ministre de la Magie en personne était venu remettre en main propre les dernières volontés d'Albus Dumbledore au trio d'or. Ainsi, leur défunt directeur avait légué son exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde à Hermione, son déluminateur à Ron et le vif d'or attrapé par Harry lors de son premier match de Quidditch à ce dernier. Une seule chose, finalement, n'avait pu être transmise : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, pour des raisons des plus obscures puisque que l'épée semblait elle-même avoir disparu… Les paroles du Ministre raisonnaient encore dans l'esprit du survivant : « L'épée se montre à tout sorcier de Gryffondor s'en montrant digne, cela n'en fait pas pour autant son propriétaire légitime […] Vous n'arriverez pas à le battre tout seul Mr Potter, il est bien trop fort ! ». Il avait raison, mais dans ce cas pourquoi Dumbledore aurait voulu lui léguer l'épée en sachant que lui-même n'en avait pas la propriété ? Non, elle devait avoir une utilité particulière pour sa mission… Le directeur avait dû une fois de plus avoir une idée derrière la tête sans en faire part à quiconque… Il était bien avancé maintenant avec son vif d'or dont il ignorait également l'utilité… Déjà habillé pour l'occasion, il aidait la famille à préparer le jardin pour la fête. Le chapiteau censé être le lieu de réception en plein milieu du jardin dépourvu, uniquement pour l'occasion, de gnomes.

Soudain, un pop sonore, semblable au transplanage, retentit derrière Harry. C'est en se retournant qu'il vit alors une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir connue pour son aide précieuse envers l'Ordre du Phœnix. En effet, le veilleur de nuit venait d'apparaître dans l'enceinte du Terrier. Harry n'aurait pas cru le revoir de sitôt mais apparemment Hermione en avait décidé autrement et celui que l'on prenait pour Harry n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Alors, Hermione fonça sur l'invité de dernière minute afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Décidément, Harry, et sans aucun doute Ron, était de plus en plus curieux de connaître la nature de la relation entre Hermione et le veilleur.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, mais je me suis dit qu'une baguette de plus ne serait pas de trop au cas où… expliqua Hermione avec gêne.

_ Tu as raison Granger. Déclara Maugrey, alors que son œil fou était à présent braqué sur l'invité d'Hermione.

Personne n'osa contre dire l'aurore dont l'avis faisait office de référence. Il était sans nul doute le plus sage et le plus à même de juger de la valeur du veilleur de nuit surtout depuis les derniers évènements. Rémus se rangea donc de son avis non sans fixer la silhouette de ce soit disant Homme car même si le lycanthrope était de l'avis de son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaître la véritable identité de cet allié. De plus, son odorat de lycanthrope ne s'y trompait pas, cette odeur était bien trop douce, bien trop féminine pour qu'il ait un seul doute à présent.

Donc, alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait de ses amis avec le veilleur, les regards restaient inlassablement attirés par l'invité de dernière minute.

_ Je commence à croire que je suis un morceau de viande froide avec les regards qu'ils me jettent, on dirait des loups affamés ! murmura Pansy avec un léger sourire.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour eux ! Ils sont justes curieux et inquiets… Il faut dire aussi que l'on a eu la visite surprise du Ministre de la magie ce matin même… ajouta Hermione.

_ Scrimgeour était ici ? s'exclama Pansy, surprise.

_ Oui, pour le testament de Dumbledore… Mais je préfère ne pas t'en dire plus…

Et cela arrangea bien Pansy car, ainsi, elle n'avait pas non plus à expliquer à son amie que Scrimgeour était venu la voir exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Mieux valait qu'Hermione ignore que Pansy savait peut être plus de chose qu'elle, tout du moins pour l'instant…

Puis, la brune se tourna vers le groupe qui les scrutait toujours avec insistance, et elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur Harry. Il lui manquait terriblement mais c'était mieux comme cela car le survivant n'approuverait certainement pas qu'elle risque sa vie de cette façon tous les jours…

De son côté, le survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver comme une présence familière chez ce mystérieux veilleur. Les évènements de leur première rencontre ne lui avaient pas permis de s'en rendre compte mais cette silhouette, bien que cachée par cette sombre cape, et cette démarche ne lui étaient pas si inconnues qu'il l'aurait cru. Non, il y avait autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui le dérangeait au plus haut point car il savait au fond de lui que c'était important. De plus, le fait qu'Hermione sache son identité et non lui était incongru. En effet, en tant que fille de moldus, Hermione n'était pas si familière que ça avec le Royaume Magique par-delà les limites de Poudlard. Il semblait impossible qu'elle connaisse un sorcier dont Harry ignorait l'identité… Non, décidément, le regard insistant du veilleur vers sa direction et l'obstination d'Hermione à cacher son identité ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose… Il le connaissait…

…..

Le Mariage battait à présent son plein. Les familles Weasley et Delacour entourées de leurs amis dansaient joyeusement autour des jeunes mariés. On ne croirait pas qu'une guerre faisait rage dehors tant l'allégresse de l'heureux couple était palpable. La nuit était tombée et Pansy se trouvait à l'extérieur de la tante, faisant quelques rondes autour en profitant d'observer le mariage de loin. Ron, dans un beau costume neuf pour l'occasion avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui elle arborait une jolie robe de soirée rouge écarlate. Elle aussi jetait au rouquin quelques regards timides par-ci par-là. Ils étaient mignons à regarder quand on les prenait sur le fait.

Et comment ne pas remarquer Luna Lovegood qui dansait d'une façon pour le moins étrange en compagnie de son père, et directeur du Chicaneur que Pansy lisait depuis peu, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Harry, déguisé en cousin Weasley grâce à du Polynectar confectionné par les soins d'Hermione et après avoir croisé brièvement les Lovegood, parlait à présent avec un homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Elphias Dodge et une tante de Ron. La discussion devait être fort intéressante car elle voyait très clairement les sourcils d'Harry se froncer légèrement, signe qu'il était surpris et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Pansy n'avait eu aucun contact avec le survivant, et maintenant qu'il était si proche, il lui était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas s'approcher de lui et de garder ses distances alors qu'il lui manquait tant. C'est alors qu'elle vit la jeune Weasley s'asseoir à côté de lui et se pencher vers lui afin de lui murmurer quelque chose discrètement. Harry ne la regardait même pas, et ne lui répondait apparemment que vaguement mais Pansy voyait très bien le manège de la rousse flamboyante et un sentiment étrange envahit alors la poitrine de Pansy, l'oppressant à un point tel qu'elle avait même du mal à respirer. Ses yeux picotaient légèrement et elle serrait si fort ses poings que la jointure de ses doigts était devenue blanche.

Par miracle, elle dut se défaire de ce spectacle qui la révulsait pour voir Ronald Weasley s'arrêter auprès d'elle. Silencieux, intuitif, même s'il n'avait rien dit à Harry et Hermione, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait observé le veilleur depuis son arrivée au Terrier et même si son esprit était quelque peu obsédé par sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée, il avait eu le temps de remarquer que l'ami secret d'Hermione se focalisait essentiellement sur Harry et surtout depuis que sa petite sœur se collait à lui tel un scroutt à pétard vautré sur sa proie. Ron n'approuvait pas l'attitude de sa sœur car il savait qu'Harry avait le cœur en miettes depuis qu'il avait dû rompre avec Pansy Parkinson et ça sa sœur le savait parfaitement et avait manifestement décidé d'en profiter sous les regards désapprobateurs de Ron et Hermione. C'était à cet instant, où le veilleur de nuit semblait obnubilé par ce navrant spectacle que Ron comprit qui il, ou plutôt elle, était.

_ Je sais. Dit-il alors que ses yeux étaient tournés dans la même direction que ceux de Pansy.

Ron regarda brièvement autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne puisse les entendre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ma sœur n'a aucune chance avec Harry et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait.

Pansy resta résolument silencieuse tandis que les paroles de Ron ne la rassuraient pas du tout. Il fallait être réaliste, Ginny Weasley étant très jolie et Harry étant à présent célibataire, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de craquer pour elle. Si Pansy voulait le bonheur d'Harry, elle devait le laisser partir…

Alors, la Serpentard fit la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé faire un jour à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Weasley et lui prit discrètement la main et la serra délicatement.

_ Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral Weasmoche, mais si Harry a besoin d'un appuie je suis sure que ta sœur pourra le lui fournir. De plus, je n'ai aucun droit de propriété sur lui. Commença-t-elle dans un murmure seulement audible pour Ron.

Il voulut la contredire mais elle repartit dans sa tirade sans lui en laisser le temps.

_ Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, veille bien sur lui et surtout sur Hermione ! Elle a besoin de toi plus que tu ne le penses et Harry sera trop accaparé par votre mission pour se soucier d'elle alors je t'en prie épaule-la et protège-la ! Harry aura aussi besoin de toi dans cette guerre, tu dois lui faire confiance même si tu as l'impression que votre mission ne sert à rien ! Car Harry possède ce que Dumbledore avait aussi de l'instinct et un tempérament aussi buté que brave ! lui demanda-t-elle en arrachant un franc sourire de la part du rouquin.

_ Merci. Finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes de silence.

Puis, Pansy redirigea son visage vers Harry. Ce dernier avait étrangement le regard tourné vers le ciel, l'air soucieux. Alors, la brune regarda dans la même direction alors qu'une sphère de magie atterrissait au beau milieu des invités. Tous se rapprochèrent de la boule mystique et écoutèrent attentivement, dans un silence solennel, s'élever la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt :

« Le Ministère est tombé. Le Ministre de la Magie est mort. Ils arrivent… Ils arrivent… »

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Des Mangemorts transplanaient parmi les invités qui n'avaient pas le temps de riposter. La tente prit feu, touchée par les sortilèges qui éclataient tel un feu d'artifices. Pansy sentit à peine la main de Ron se poser sur son épaule, afin de lui donner du courage, juste avant qu'il ne court en direction d'Hermione. C'est quand Pansy vit Harry courir vers ses amis qu'elle reprit conscience. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et invoqua un puissant sortilège qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser en inspectant les pensées intimes d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Repellit Inimicos ! »

Alors un vent violent, telle une tornade, s'éleva mais ne semblait toucher uniquement les mangemorts et alors l'un d'eux lança un sortilège Doloris en direction de Pansy juste après qu'elle ait eu le temps de lancer un « Protego contra hostes », empêchant ainsi les partisans du Lord noir de revenir. Néanmoins, le sort impardonnable atteint sa cible et Pansy s'effondra étouffant comme elle put un cri de douleur. Après quelques secondes seulement, la douleur s'estompa et elle reprit son souffle. En se relevant, elle contempla avec horreur la scène qui, quelques instants plus tôt, fut idyllique. Le reste des invités s'affairait à éteindre le feu tandis que d'autres relevaient les blessés. Le mariage heureux du jeune couple avait malheureusement tourné au désespoir…

Ainsi, Remus remarqua que le veilleur s'était relevé et se dirigea vers lui.

_ Merci… Qui que vous soyez… dit alors le lycanthrope, reconnaissant.

_ Au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez qui je suis. Répondit alors Pansy, avant de soulever sa capuche, révélant ainsi son identité à son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Miss Parkinson… souffla Rémus, attirant ainsi l'attention des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

**NDA :** Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ ! le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Nouveau QG", bon pas vraiment de mystères ;) je vous informes par contre que le trio ne sera probablement pas au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre mais ils seront cités bien entendu ! :)

En attendant je vous dit à bientôt et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	5. Chapter 4: Nouveau QG !

**NDA : **Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! le nouveau chapitre est déjà là ! L'inspiration étant au beau fixe j'en profite et ne la laisse pas s'envoler de nouveau ! donc je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Quartier Général !**

La surprise se lisait très clairement sur le visage de Rémus et sur ceux également des membres de l'Ordre qui savait qui était Miss Pansy Parkinson. Issue d'une famille au sang pur de haut rang, Serpentard de surcroit, elle était censée être la future Mrs Malefoy, mais apparemment, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

_ Si je m'attendais à …

_ Ce que le veilleur de nuit soit une fille ! s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges tour à tour.

Pansy esquissa un léger sourire en coin à cette remarque. Sa réputation de princesse des serpents la précédait et pourtant, les jumeaux Weasley semblaient plus surpris par son sexe que par son identité.

_ Tu es la fille des mangemorts qui ont été tués de la main de Voldemort et dont le Manoir a brûlé juste ensuite. Affirma Maugrey, ses deux yeux étonnamment braqués sur elle.

_ Oui. Dit juste l'intéressée, sans en ajouter, restant tout de même digne.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il tué vos parents Miss ? Ils étaient quand même haut placés dans les rangs ! lui demanda Rémus, avec méfiance.

_ Je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais… Mais mieux vaut que l'on ne reste pas ici ! Cet endroit n'est plus sûr !

_ Je suis d'accord ! acquiesça Maugrey. Mais où veux-tu nous emmener ?

_ Avant tout il vaut mieux prévenir Shacklebolt que vous n'êtes plus au Terrier et que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il y retourne, vous le recontacterez dès que vous serez en sécurité. Ensuite, il faut soigner et renvoyer chez tous les invités ne faisant pas partie de l'Ordre, ce serait plus prudent. Indiqua Pansy, par simple prudence.

_ Nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne ! affirma tristement Remus, restant toujours dubitatif concernant Pansy.

_ Et qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une personne de confiance ? rétorqua mystérieusement, et pourtant calmement, une certaine brune.

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance ? demanda Ginny avec dédain.

_ Parce qu'Hermione, Ron et surtout Harry lui font confiance. L'interrompit Hagrid, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

_ Sinon, pourquoi Hermione lui aurait demandé de venir aujourd'hui ? Elle sait qui elle est. Ajouta le demi-géant en regardant tristement Pansy.

_ Ron aussi, mais Harry n'en sait rien. Finit Pansy, alors que ses yeux étaient devenus bien sombres en repensant au survivant.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas assez confiance en lui ! demanda Ginny, avec un sourire narquois.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas Harry, car si je lui avais dit il n'aurait jamais accepté que je risque ma vie et que je vous aide le plus possible ! rétorqua Pansy, avec assurance.

_ Elle a raison puisqu' il y a un autre élément en sa faveur… ajouta Fred, qui contenait à peine son sourire.

_ Elle est l'ex-petite amie d'Harry ! finit George avec la même expression que son jumeau.

_ Comment ça l'ex-petite amie d'Harry ? s'exclama Molly, alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel, agacée par cet état de fait.

Personne n'osa demander la raison de leur séparation mais tous se posaient la question et l'avaient au bout des lèvres. Cependant, même si Pansy le savait, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de révéler un élément personnel de sa relation avec Harry.

_ Bon, il vaut mieux se dépêcher et se mettre tous à l'abri avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge. Suggéra la Serpentard, alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux.

Alors, ils sortirent de leur torpeur et s'affairèrent à terminer de soigner les quelques blessés tandis que Maugrey envoyait Errol à Kingsley afin de le mettre au courant de la situation. Une fois qu'il ne restait que les membres de l'Ordre, Pansy tendit donc son bras pour que chacun d'eux le prenne. Puis, elle transplanna chez elle.

Au beau milieu du parc entourant le Manoir Parkinson un calme silence régnait, interrompu par un crac laissant atterrir douze invités et leur hôtesse. Le petit chemin gravillonné menant tout droit au Manoir s'éclaira alors magiquement grâce aux lampadaires et leurs flammes orangées. Les convives se sentirent envoutés par la beauté du domaine. Le parc était reposant, le petit étang en contre bas reflétait la clarté du premier croissant de lune, tandis que les arbres entouraient entièrement la grande Maison et ses remparts. Alors, Pansy continua ses pas vers sa maison et tels des automates, ils la suivirent en promenant leurs regards autour d'eux. Puis la grande porte s'ouvrit doucement, Pansy les laissa entrer en premier et ferma la marche. Dans un pop sonore, Misty apparut en plein milieu du hall d'entrée et ne put cacher sa surprise en découvrant tous ces visages inconnus.

_ Bonsoir Misty. Dit alors la Maîtresse de maison en se rapprochant de son elfe.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais nous avons été pas mal occupés ce soir. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée.

_ Non Miss… Enfin, si Miss. Mais Misty savait que vous reviendriez Miss, parce que Miss reviens toujours ! s'exclama la petite créature avec soulagement en voyant que sa maîtresse était saine et sauve.

_ Misty, je te présente les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils logeront chez nous ce soir, donc pourrais-tu préparer toutes les chambres d'amis disponibles s'il-te-plait. Demanda poliment Pansy, avec un sourire.

_ Bien Miss. Misty s'en charge tout de suite Miss.

Et sans plus attendre, elle disparut dans le même pop en direction des chambres à l'étage. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient parler jusque-là, ils étaient tous ahuris par la douceur de Pansy envers son elfe et le respect et la confiance totale que cette dernière semblait porter à sa maîtresse. Tonks était certainement la plus touchée par cette scène en sachant ce que c'était de naître dans une famille où le sang était plus important que le reste. L'arrogance ne semblait pas être un des défauts de la Serpentard, elle pouvait paraître hautaine et froide mais elle venait de prouver que sa compassion et sa gentillesse étaient également ses qualités.

_ Je vous propose de rejoindre le salon. Enchaîna Pansy, en les conduisant et en les invitant à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et sofas.

La pièce était encore plus impressionnante que le hall d'entrée, au contraire du hall qui était froid et quelque peu austère, le salon-salle à manger était chaleureux et convivial. À droite de cette grande pièce se trouvait une cheminée d'angle entourée de poufs, sofas et divers fauteuils et au milieu trônait une petite table pour le thé. Dans l'âtre, ronflait un bon feu Outre le petit coin salon, il y avait une grande table de salle à manger pourvut de chaises ouvragées. Sur les murs, il y avait des tableaux dont les visages avaient été masqués, sans doute pour qu'ils n'hurlent pas en criant au scandale en voyant les agissements et les convives de leur dernière descendante.

Puis, avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, un nouveau pop retentit et Misty arriva avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Sans, rien dire elle les déposa sur la petite table de salon et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Pansy la retint.

_ Reste avec nous Misty, s'il-te-plait. Il vaut mieux que tu entendes très clairement ce que nous allons dire, plutôt que de nous espionner derrière une porte.

L'elfe rougit légèrement et s'installa sur le sol aux pieds de sa maîtresse, qui leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune réflexion sachant que c'était inutile et que Misty n'accepterait jamais de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? reprit-elle en regardant tour à tour ses invités.

D'un commun accord, ils laissèrent la parole à Maugrey.

_ Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a-t-il tué tes parents ?

_ Mes parents sont des partisans de longues dates des forces du mal, ils étaient tous deux des mangemorts très officielles et seule leur rang dans la société leur importaient, exactement au même titre que les Malefoy. Alors, il ne fut pas très étonnant qu'ils veuillent que je devienne mangemort à mon tour. Il m'a convoqué, c'était étrange car aucun des autres futurs mangemorts que je connaissais n'avaient été convoqués, hormis Drago. Donc, j'ai eu un entretien privé avec lui au cours duquel il m'a révélé être au courant de ma situation familiale…

_ Quelle situation ? coupa Tonks, interdite.

Pansy prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de révéler ce que même Harry ignorait.

_ Mon père me battait, régulièrement, lorsque j'étais ici.

La nouvelle jeta un froid parmi eux. Ils pouvaient tous voir que les yeux de Pansy ne mentaient pas et Misty avait maintenant collé son nez contre le sol et tremblait légèrement. Donc, Pansy se pencha et frotta délicatement son dos afin de calmer ses soubresauts. En voyant cette scène, Ginny baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait qu'être honteuse d'avoir jugé une Serpentard uniquement par son sang.

_ Apparemment, Drago lui aurait révélé ceci, et également le fait que lui et moi n'avons jamais vraiment été en couple et que nous faisions juste semblant afin d'éviter la colère de nos parents. Ainsi, lui était libre de se taper tout ce qui bougeait dans le château et moi j'avais la paix car aucun élève n'allait oser draguer la petite amie officielle de Drago Malefoy. Continua alors Pansy, avec désinvolture.

_ Et ensuite… se risqua Bill.

_ Ensuite, il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir mangemort et je lui ai répondu non.

Ils se regardèrent tous en écarquillant les yeux tellement la nouvelle semblait improbable. Pansy ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit.

_ J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer mais il a voulu me proposer un compromis. Il me laissait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour le rejoindre et si je ne voulais toujours pas passer ce délai je devais partir, mais si j'avais le malheur de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, je devais m'attendre au même traitement qu'un traître à son sang.

Ils la fixèrent intensément, attendant la suite.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention au début de vous rejoindre, ou tout du moins je ne mettais pas vraiment décidée. Mais en début d'année j'ai permis à Harry de ne pas être renvoyé à Londres à cause d'un incartade avec Drago. Nous avons gardé ça secret car nous ne nous faisions pas confiance pour autant. Et puis, les préjugés d'Harry à cette époque étaient les mêmes que les vôtres à savoir qu'un Serpentard et forcément un futur mangemort …

_ Ça c'est une réalité… interrompit Ginny, avec assurance.

_ Mais oui Weasley, c'est une réalité autant que celle qui dit que les Gryffondor sont tous des futurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, car à ce que je sache, Peter Pettigrew, alias Queudver, était l'un de vos amis les plus fidèles à ce qu'on dit ! s'exclama la brune, aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle le put, ce qui cloua pour de bon le bec de la rouquine.

_ Puis, au fur et à mesure, que l'on avançait dans l'année, nous nous sommes croisés avec Harry. Et après la mort de mes parents, on s'est d'autant plus rapproché. Nous sommes même allé à la soirée du Professeur Slughorn ensemble. Et les derniers jours précédents la morts du Professeur Dumbledore, nous étions en quelques sortes un couple…

_ En quelques sortes… s'exclamèrent le jumeaux à l'unisson, en arborant un sourire en coin très éloquent.

_ Je préfère m'arrêter là pour les explications, le reste ne vous regarde pas. Finit Pansy, en rendant leurs sourires aux deux rouquins identiques.

_ Je souhaiterai juste vérifier quelque chose, pour preuve de ta bonne foi. Si tu n'as pas la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur ton bras, je te ferai confiance et considèrerai que tu nous dis la vérité. Déclara Fol-Œil, sûr de lui.

_ Bien, s'il n'y a que cela pour vous convaincre faites donc ! déclara Pansy en révélant son avant-bras gauche aux yeux de tous.

Alors, Pansy et Maugrey se levèrent et se rapprochèrent. Maugrey dirigea alors son bâton, contenant sa baguette, vers le bras de Pansy. Celle-ci ne silla pas, elle était déterminée et savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher à part d'être née sang-pur.

_ Morsmordre Revellio… s'exclama le vieil ami de Dumbledore.

Le sort toucha sa cible mais rien ne se produisit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à attendre mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Pansy leur avait dit la vérité depuis le début.

Pansy et Maugrey se rassirent donc dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que Charly prenne à son tour la parole.

_ Enfin, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Tu-sais-qui t'a permis un traitement de faveur ? questionna-t-il alors que les autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers Pansy, attendant avidement la réponse.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sure… mais j'ai une hypothèse. En fait, il se trouve qu'à notre époque il ne subsiste aucune famille ayant le sang-pur à 100%, quoiqu'en dise les Malefoy et les Lestrange. Enfin, aucune hormis la mienne…

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas un seul pourcentage de sang moldu dans les veines ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley, aussi effaré que les autres.

_ D'après mon arbre généalogique, non. Et je suppose qu'Il le sait et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a traité différemment. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je vous offre un nouveau quartier général pour l'Ordre bien plus sûr et plus grand que le dernier. Proposa Pansy impassible.

_ C'est vrai que le manoir Parkinson serait l'idéal. Approuva Tonks.

_ Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde et au moins, l'endroit à l'air protégé.

_ Enfin, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres options. Le Terrier n'est plus protégé et on ne peut pas retourner non plus au Square Grimmauld puisque Rogue peut y pénétrer comme il le désir. Exposa Molly Weasley, avec tristesse et désarrois.

_ Je ne vous oblige pas à rester mais en attendant vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Ajouta Pansy, souhaitant rassurer la mère de famille dont deux de ses enfants manquaient à l'appel.

_ Merci beaucoup… Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait ce soir sans ton aide. La gratifia Molly en lui faisant un sourire certes triste mais sincère.

_ Oui, merci à toi… Hermione se doutait que l'on aurait besoin de toi et comme souvent, elle avait raison. Ajouta Fleur en serrant la main de Bill.

_ Je suis surtout désolée que le plus beau jour de votre vie ce soit terminé comme ça. Répondit Pansy, à l'attention des jeunes mariés.

_ Nous savions que nous prenions un risque en nous mariant maintenant, mais on ne regrette pas du tout. Affirma Bill en se tournant tout sourire vers sa jeune épouse qui lui rendait ce même regard empli de tendresse.

_ Bien, je vous invite à aller vous reposer, je pense que la journée a été assez éprouvante comme cela. Offrit Pansy, à ses invités qui acquiescèrent bien volontiers.

Alors, ils retournèrent dans le hall et Misty s'apprêtait à les conduire dans leurs chambres respectives lorsque Maugrey prit la parole en se tournant vers leur hôtesse.

_ Pansy, avant d'aller nous reposer, nous voudrions te parler en privé Rémus, Tonks et moi-même.

_ Bien, nous serons mieux dans le bureau dans ce cas.

Arthur aurait voulu les accompagner mais sa famille avait besoin de lui, alors il savait qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à Rémus et Alastor pour le tenir informer plus tard, puisque lui devait en premier lieu prendre soin de sa famille.

Donc les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers une porte adjacente au hall d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce pourvue d'une petite bibliothèque et d'un coin salon avec cheminée et d'un grand bureau en bois massif en plein centre de la pièce et derrière ce dernier une grande porte-fenêtre donnait vue sur l'étang et une partie du parc. Pansy alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et fit apparaître trois fauteuils lui faisant face. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et Maugrey reprit la parole.

_ Le ministère a été infiltré… Les temps ont changé… Aucun lieu à travers le monde n'est désormais sûr… Et notre futur repose à présent plus que jamais sur les épaules du jeune Survivant…

Ces mots jetèrent un grand froid. Ils étaient pleins de bon sens mais c'était justement ça qui était effrayant.

_ Avec la mort de Scrimgeour ont doit s'attendre à un changement radical. Continua Pansy.

_ De nouvelles lois vont être rapidement promu et nos têtes seront toutes mises à prix si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Dit un Rémus des plus fatalistes.

_ Oui, mais pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me voir sans les autres, ils savent tout ça autant que vous et moi ? demanda alors Pansy qui avait l'impression que la conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_ Nous voudrions savoir si tu es au courant de la mission que Dumbledore à confier à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Répondit Tonks, prudemment, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

Pansy réfléchit calmement. Les trois personnes qu'elle avait devant elle étaient certainement ceux en qui elle pouvait avoir le plus confiance alors il était peut-être temps de leur dire à eux ce qui la concernait.

_ Oui, je sais ce qu'ils doivent faire. Avoua-t-elle enfin avec soulagement.

_ Ils te l'ont dit ? interrogea Rémus, intéressé.

_ Non, pas exactement. En fait, Harry m'avait dit qu'il avait une mission à accomplir que Dumbledore lui avait livrée avant sa mort, mais il ne m'avait pas dit en quoi elle consistait.

_ Donc tu en sais autant que nous. Conclue Maugrey, un peu hâtivement.

_ En fait, non, je sais exactement ce qu'ils ont à faire depuis quelques jours.

Les trois mages étaient un peu perdus, comment pouvait-elle savoir alors que le trio ne lui avait rien dit ?

_ Le 30 juillet j'ai eu la visite inattendue de Scrimgeour. Il est venu me voir pour m'entretenir des dernières volontés et testament du Professeur Dumbledore.

À ça pour une surprise, ils étaient bouche bée, car Harry, Ron et Hermione avait eu droit à la même visite le matin même du mariage, soit le 1er aout.

Voyant qu'ils attendaient avidement la suite, Pansy poursuivit :

_ Il m'a légué sa pensine et tous les souvenirs s'y rattachant. Je suis donc aujourd'hui la seule à connaître la vie et toutes les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore et je suis également la seule à pouvoir les consulter à présent.

_ Mais pourquoi la seule ? demanda Tonks, confuse.

_ Parce qu'à l'origine la pensine ne m'appartient pas, j'en ai seulement hérité ce qui signifie que je ne peux en faire bénéficier personne d'autre que moi.

_ Alors tu sais tout… souffla Rému,s impressionné par la confiance que Dumbledore avait mis en cette jeune femme.

_ Oui.

_ Et leur mission est-elle dangereuse ? demanda Tonks, un peu stupidement.

_ Je me demande si Dumbledore a déjà donné une mission qui ne comportait aucun risque et qui avait de bonnes chances de réussir… répondit Pansy, sarcastiquement.

_ Je suppose que tu ne nous diras pas en quoi elle consiste… grogna Fol-Œil, sachant déjà la réponse.

_ Si Harry n'a pas tenu à vous en parler c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est l'épauler du mieux possible.

_ Tu dis probablement vrai. Approuva Tonks, sombrement.

_ Mais, tout d'abord, j'ai encore à faire mes preuves…

_ Si tu veux faire partie de l'Ordre, il le faut… acquiesça Remus Lupin.

_ On commence quand ? demanda hâtivement Pansy, arborant un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

_ Elle me plait bien cette petite ! commenta Fol-Œil, exprimant le même sourire bien qu'il soit Gryffondor.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de plaisanter là-dessus car l'alarme à problèmes, comme Pansy se plaisait à l'appeler depuis qu'elle l'avait installé retentie. Plus de temps pour le répit, le veilleur de nuit devait remettre sa cape de toute urgence.

Une nouvelle allégeance s'est formée malgré les incertitudes du futur… La méfiance… La trahison… Le combat… Les heures deviennent de plus en plus sombres et pourtant il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille…

**NDA :** Voilà pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que vous l'aurez compris le titre sera "L'alarme à problèmes" ! :) voilà je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir de quoi il s'agit mais d'ici là vous pouvez commencer à émettre des hypothèses dans vos reviews ! Merci à vous ! et j'espère poster le prochain chapitre très vite également !


	6. Chapter 5 : L'Alarme à Problèmes

**NDA :** Bonjour Bonjour ^^ Bon ce nouveau chapitre arrive moins vite que je ne l'avais prévu mais bon au moins il n'a pas trop tardé ;)

Je remercie les quelques reviewers qui ont bien voulu m'accorder une petite review, cela me motive d'autant plus même si elles sont peu nombreuses... je remercie tout particulièrement Thibaut et surtout Gouline971 ! Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 5 : L'Alarme à Problèmes**

Nymphadora Tonks est ce que l'on peut appeler une femme de caractère. Courageuse, têtue, elle n'était pas du genre à rester en arrière mais aujourd'hui une seule chose était capable de la ramener à la raison. Un bébé, un petit être pas encore né, fruit de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de son défunt cousin Sirius Black. Oui, maintenant, elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre en péril ce qui était désormais sa raison de vivre.

Quant à Rémus, il n'en menait pas large. Le fait d'être un futur Papa lui avait donné comme une seconde jeunesse. Il aurait voulu être sur tous les fronts, mais la journée avait été rude alors mieux valait qu'il reste auprès de sa femme, au moins pour cette nuit.

C'est ainsi que Pansy avait revêtu son habit de veilleur de nuit et était parti en compagnie de Maugrey en direction de ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme à problèmes.

L'alarme à problèmes… Pansy avait installé ce dispositif lorsqu'elle était revenue au manoir. À l'aide d'un sort de détection et d'un maléfice d'avertisseur sonore uniquement propagé dans le bureau, là où Pansy passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'elle était de retour chez elle. L'alarme prévient une anormalité magique, tels que des duels, accidents et attaques, aussi bien dans le monde magique que moldu. Ce soir, il était question d'une attaque en plein cœur de Londres, pas très loin de Sharsberry Avenue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit café étrangement éteint et désert. Ils y pénétrèrent prudemment, l'œil de Maugrey était devenu comme fou et ne cessait de tourner. Pansy s'approcha du comptoir pendant que l'auror inspectait le désordre environnant.

_ Des sorts d'attaque et de défense… Il y a eu un duel ici… grogna l'ami de Dumbledore en rejoignant Pansy.

_ Ça c'est certain… accorda le veilleur, alors qu'elle avait découvert deux corps apparemment immobilisés par des sorts.

À ses pieds se trouvaient Thorfinn Rowle et Antonin Dolohov, deux mangemorts de sinistre réputation. Les yeux vides, incapables de bouger, ils n'étaient manifestement pas mort mais ne pouvaient ni voir, ni entendre. Pansy trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans ce scénario.

_ Le trio est passé par là… affirma-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Alastor, qui la fixa d'un drôle d'œil.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

_ Une attaque dans le Londres moldu, deux mangemorts dans une tenue atypiques, sans doute pour ne pas être reconnus, et aucun mort… Ce n'est pas une attaque entre sorciers aguerris ! Un duel entre ennemis aurait menait à la mort, surtout ces temps-ci… Je ne vois que le trio pour avoir épargné leurs ennemis et leur avoir seulement effacé la mémoire. Énuméra Pansy , en regardant autour d'elle et ensuite regardant dans l'arrière du café réservé au personnel.

_ De plus, aucun moldu n'a été touché… Ce n'était pas une attaque par surprise ou même prévue, c'était sur le moment, juste un concours de circonstances…

Maugrey ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins… Il était impressionné par la déduction spontanée de la jeune femme. Elle était d'un sang-froid indéniable, pour une fille de 17 ans c'était presque surréaliste… Ce n'était certainement pas, sa première intervention…

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ? La police moldue ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il vaut mieux les emmener autre part, vous ne croyez-pas ?

_ Tu as sans doute raison… Nous allons les déposer en plein chemin de traverse, comme ça ils seront vite repérés. Décida Maugrey en prenant le bras de Rowle et Pansy, celui de Dolohov.

Aussi furtifs que le vent, ils jetèrent les deux sorciers et se prirent la main afin de retransplanner aussitôt au Manoir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de blessés et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis sans trop faire de vagues. Ils atterrirent une nouvelle fois dans le parc du domaine Parkinson. Pansy enleva sa capuche et esquissa un pas vers le manoir lorsque Maugrey la retint.

_ Avant de rentrer, je souhaiterais te parler… grogna le sorcier d'un air bourru en se dirigeant, boiteux contre son bâton, vers l'étang.

La lune se reflétait sur l'eau calme et Pansy le suivit sans rien dire. Arrivés sur le rivage, le silence persistait tandis que Pansy attendait que l'auror parle.

_ Depuis combien de temps utilises-tu cette alarme ? demanda-t-il alors, les yeux rivés sur l'eau stagnante.

_ Après l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore j'ai passé quelques semaines au Chaudron Baveur mais c'était de plus en plus dangereux et le Chemin de traverse était devenu aussi mal fréquenté que l'Allée des Embrumes alors je suis partie sans vraiment savoir où aller et mes parents m'ont automatiquement reconduite ici…

Pansy fit une pause dans son récit alors qu'à présent Fol-Œil la fixait de manière impassible, alors qu'elle fixait à son tour l'eau sombre uniquement éclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

_ Là j'ai retrouvé l'elfe qui m'avait élevée… Elle m'a aidé à reconstruire le Manoir magiquement qui avait partiellement brûlé. J'ai gardé le nécessaire et détruit tout ce qui pouvait me rattaché aux mangemorts, même si je conserve quelques livres de magie noire pour me renseigner sur les armes de l'ennemi. Tout ce temps, j'ai essayé d'aider moldus et sorciers, touchés par les attaques des mangemorts…

**FlashBack :**

La fin du mois de Juin avait été la période la plus éprouvante. La mort de Dumbledore était encore toute récente et les partisans du Lord Noir étaient déchaînés surtout depuis que la plupart avait été libérée d'Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, surtout, lançait des sortilèges intempestifs sur les moldus qu'elle croisait malencontreusement.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Pansy s'était chargé d'un incendie d'un hôpital. Il fallait alors évacuer les moldus et les transférer vers un autre hôpital tandis que les rares sorciers qui étaient venus aider se blessaient tous les uns après les autres et Pansy transplannait donc le plus possible entre l'hôpital moldu et Sainte Mangouste. Cette nuit-là avait été l'une des plus longues de la vie de Pansy. Elle entendait encore les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle essayait d'aider le plus possible.

Mais le pire avait sans doute été lorsqu'elle croisa Lucius Malefoy tout juste échappé ou relâché d'Azkaban. En plein chemin de traverse s'était tenu un combat au sommet. Les autres mangemorts pendant ce temps, dévalisaient le peu de boutiques qui étaient restées ouvertes. Puis, lorsque Pansy eut immobilisé Lucius et donc gagné son duel, les trois autres partisans du lord noir présents avaient juste pris leur « collègue » et fui sans demander leur reste. En tant que veilleur, elle avait ensuite aidé les occupants des boutiques détruites et les avaient vite évacués avant que les mangemorts ne reviennent avec des renfors.

**Fin FlashBack.**

_ Ainsi les nuits se sont succédé… J'ai conçu l'alarme à problèmes presqu'aussitôt après être arrivée au Chaudron Baveur et je l'ai réinstallé dans le bureau quand je suis revenue ici. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà… finit Pansy.

_ Oui, tes exploits ont fait la une de la Gazette du sorcier avant que les mangemorts ne s'en emparent.

Pansy acquiesça juste d'un hochement de tête. Il y avait à présent un détail dont elle voulait faire part à Maugrey, quelque chose qui lui pesait et dont elle avait besoin à parler au moins à une personne et elle ne voyait personne d'autre que Fol-Œil, pour l'instant, capable de garder ce secret pour lui. Pendant le temps que Pansy travaillait sur ce dilemme, Maugrey prit le temps de l'examiner d'avantage. Cette petite était sans nul doute intelligente et courageuse, et pour le moment elle était également digne de lui accorder sa confiance. Néanmoins, le mystère et le secret entourait cette jeune personne tel une brume empêchant de voir tous les aspects de son être. En effet, pourquoi son vieil ami avait-il légué sa pensine à cette inconnue ?

_ Professeur… Il y a tout de même quelque chose dont je voudrais vous faire part à propos de la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore. Se décida-t-elle à dire, sortant ainsi Maugrey du cours de ses pensées et attisant d'autant plus sa curiosité.

_ Je t'écoute. Grogna-t-il en tentant de cacher son attrait à l'attente de ces mots.

_ J'ai découvert que léguer une pensine est un procédé très compliqué qui implique d'avoir une total confiance en l'héritier qui doit la recevoir. Le professeur m'a fait confiance en me permettant de découvrir les moindres pensées et souvenirs qui avaient la particularité d'être importants et même décisifs dans le déroulement de cette guerre. Mais avec le don qu'il m'a fait, il y a également autre chose…

L'auror fronça les sourcils. En effet, Dumbledore avait confiance en la jeune Serpentard mais le jugement d'Albus n'avait pas toujours été des plus intuitifs surtout concernant ces dernières années…

_ Il se trouve qu'en acceptant cet héritage, mon propre corps fait office de « récipient »…

_ De récipent ? répéta Maugrey, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

_ En me léguant cette pensine, il m'a transmis tout son savoir, tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et maîtrisait, toutes les potions qu'il savait concevoir, toutes les métamorphoses dont il était capable et tous les secrets qu'il n'a jamais révélé à quiconque…

La révélation fit l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus sur Maugrey. À mesure que Pansy parlait, son œil gauche faisait des loopings plus rapides que d'ordinaire tandis que son œil droit s'exorbitait considérablement. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Son mentra « Vigilence Constante » était ébranlé car il savait maintenant qu'Albus n'aurait jamais légué inconsidérément sa pensine. Il n'avait pu la léguer qu'à une âme pure qui ne l'aurait jamais utilisé à des fins personnelles ou malveillantes et qui était forcément dévouée à Harry Potter et à sa victoire. Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille avait été capable quelques heures plus tôt de créer un bouclier si puissant qu'il avait repoussé tous leurs ennemis. Voilà pourquoi le manoir Parkinson était devenu une forteresse impénétrable. Voilà pourquoi elle était capable d'aider la communauté sorcière et moldue tout en ne se faisant pas prendre.

En voyant que l'homme était dans un état de transe, Pansy préféra attendre qu'il se ressaisisse. Pourtant, la nuit était bien avancée et même si la brune était habituée aux nuits blanches, elle apprécierait d'être assise au coin de la cheminée sirotant un thé bien chaud. Alors elle prit parti de sortit son ancien professeur de sa léthargie.

_ Professeur Maugrey… Je me doute que tout ça doit être difficile à avaler mais…

_ Non… Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent maintenant… Et je comprends pourquoi Albus t'a fait confiance car bien que tu sois une vipère tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions ni d'ambitions démesurées… Tu es celle qui comprend le mieux cette maison, puisque tu en fais partie, mais tu es également la seule de cette maison en qui il eut confiance. Il savait que tu aurais un jugement impartial car tu aimes un Gryffondor mais Serpentard sera toujours ta maison. Dit-il en sortant de ses songes.

Pansy était agréablement surprise et si il avait fait jour, Maugrey aurait pu distinguer les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprer légèrement. Alors, elle préféra ne rien ajouter et sans le prévenir elle reprit son chemin vers le Manoir et ainsi tourna le dos à son interlocuteur, qui esquissa un sourire en coin avant de suivre son hôte quelques secondes plus tard.

De retour à l'intérieur, Misty accompagna l'homme jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que Pansy se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, elle s'assit au coin de la cheminée dont le feu ronflait encore dans l'âtre. Pansy espérait pouvoir se reposer quelques heures mais il n'en fut rien car quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte restée entrouverte et entra. Ginny Weasley vêtue d'une robe de chambre violette et d'un pyjama bleu s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, attendant visiblement que Pansy prenne la parole.

_ Que me veux-tu ? demanda alors la brune, cachant subtilement sa surprise de voir la rousse devant elle aussi tard.

_ Te parler… répondit-elle avant de se taire de nouveau.

_ Non, sans rire… commenta Pansy, ironiquement. Eh bien, je t'en prie assis-toi.

Ginny, toujours aussi silencieuse, s'approcha doucement et prit place devant Pansy, sans prendre la peine de la remercier. Elle resta alors obstinément silencieuse, jetant des regards alternatifs entre Pansy et la cheminée. Visiblement, Pansy était décidée à ne pas commencer la conversation. Après tout si Ginny était venu pour lui parler pourquoi devrait-elle faire le premier pas.

_ J'admets… que tu es d'une grande aide dans cette guerre. Commença la rousse, mais probablement à contrecœur.

_ Mais ce que je n'admets pas c'est qu'Harry sorte avec une Serpentard, qui plus est l'ex de Malefoy ! Je ne comprends pas comment Hermione en est venue à te faire autant confiance… Tu sembles même avoir convaincu Ron… et aujourd'hui l'Ordre et je n'admets pas que tu sois indispensable parce qu'on ne te connaissait pas et que quelques mois auparavant jamais on aurait pu te faire confiance…

Elle avait dit tout ça en fixant la cheminée. Pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait regardée dans les yeux. C'était ça le courage d'une Gryffondor ? C'était ça le courage d'une Weasley ? C'était ça le courage de Ginny ?

_ Je vais être très clair Weasley ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à quiconque de me faire confiance, tout simplement parce que la confiance se gagne et se mérite ! Harry, Hermione, et peut-être maintenant Ron ont décidé que je méritais leur confiance et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de douter de leur jugement à mon égard. Concernant l'Ordre, je pense avoir encore mes preuves à faire mais après ce soir Maugrey me fait confiance, je pense… Et là encore ce n'est pas à toi de juger ! Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux de moi et tu es libre de te forger ta propre opinion !

Contrairement à la rousse, Pansy avait le regard braqué sur elle alors que Ginny fixait toujours les flammes dansant devant elle.

_ En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Harry, tu as encore moins ton mot à dire ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en dire quoique ce soit ! Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti avec Harry. Hermione m'a parlé de toi. Tu étais « amoureuse » d'Harry bien avant de le rencontrer et de le connaître. Quand tu l'as rencontré tu es restée amoureuse de lui sans pour autant l'approcher ou même essayer de discuter avec lui. Tu te contentais de l'admirer de loin. Tu le prends pour ton chevalier en armure, ton prince charmant, ton héros ! Tu le vois comme l'homme parfait et qu'il te faut absolument et c'est là ton erreur ! Harry n'est pas parfait, personne ne l'est. Moi je n'attendais rien de lui ! Ni d'être mon héros, mon sauveur, l'homme parfait, ni même mon ami et c'est ça qui nous a fait nous rapprocher ! On attendait rien l'un de l'autre et on ne pensait pas que l'on avait des points en commun, et encore moins que l'on se rapprocherait ! J'aime Harry pour ce qu'il est et c'est suffisant.

Ginny ne disait rien. Elle était tétanisée par les vérités que Pansy enchainaient. Ses yeux lui piquaient et sa gorge se nouait et Pansy ne faisait qu'avoir raison. La jalousie de Ginny n'avait pas lieu d'être, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche d'Harry et c'était de sa faute. Elle ne lui avouerait pas mais cette discussion avait fait du bien à la rousse qui se leva et repartit vers sa chambre de la même façon qu'elle était venue : en silence.

Pansy n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire… Alors, Pansy soupira en regardant le plafond. Puis, elle prit le livre sur la petite table à côté d'elle : Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. D'après, la pensine d'Albus, il avait légué son exemplaire à Hermione avec tous ses commentaires, et grâce à son héritage Pansy savait aussi les lignes ajoutées de la main du grand mage. De plus, il devait y avoir dans ce livre le lien qui lui manquait pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle n'avait pas relu ces contes depuis longtemps et sa mémoire d'enfant n'était pas la même, elle devait avoir aujourd'hui une toute autre interprétation de ces récits merveilleux.

Le mois d'août était passé relativement vite notamment grâce aux nombreux rebondissements qui l'avaient animé. Tout d'abord, suivant son instinct Rémus s'était rendu au 12 Square Grimmauld seul. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient tous au Manoir, tous essayaient de porter leur contribution dans la guerre et les plus aguerris comme Maugrey, Rémus et Pansy répondaient aux appels de l'alarme à problèmes. De plus, ils essayaient de faire tous des tours de garde par deux ou trois aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient surtout sur le Chemin de Travers et dans les environs du Ministère.

Rémus était revenu du Square totalement muet. Il n'avait parlé qu'à Pansy de son altercation avec Harry. Le jeune homme avait raison bien sûr. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner sa femme et son enfant à venir afin de prendre part à la mission du trio. À présent, il avait honte… Honte d'avoir souhaité y prendre part et surtout honte d'avoir souhaité ignorer que Tonks avait plus que personne besoin de lui… Pansy ne le blâmait pas… Si elle avait pu, elle serait elle aussi partie avec eux mais elle avait décidé de rester en arrière et si possible de leur faire gagner du temps.

Elle savait qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'utiliser les souvenirs d'Albus et ce qu'elle avait appris dans les contes de Beedle le Barde à propos des Reliques de la Mort. Les enfants Weasley avaient tous mis la main à la patte. En effet, un jour, ils l'avaient surprise en train de faire d'actives recherches dans des tonnes de livres sur la confection de baguettes magiques. Fort heureusement, sa bibliothèque était riche et elle avait trouvé pas mal d'ouvrage traitant sur le sujet. Elle ne pouvait leur dire pourquoi exactement, elle se concentrait là-dessus. Pansy leur avait juste dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fabrique une baguette identique à une autre. En somme faire une copie, ce qui était, dans la science des baguettes, quasi impossible. Elle le savait mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait songé pour que Voldemort ne s'empare pas de la véritable Baguette de Sureau reposant avec Albus Dumbledore.

Les souvenirs étaient parfaitement clairs et Pansy savait à présent tout de la vie passée de son ancien directeur. Le tout maintenant était d'éloigner le Seigneur des Ténèbre le plus possible de cette baguette. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Lord ne retrouve Grindelwald alors elle devait faire l'échange le plus vite possible. De plus, il fallait qu'elle rende une petite visite à l'actuel directeur de Poudlard : Severus Rogue.

En effet, l'ancien Maître des Potions avait été nommé Directeur de Poudlard par le nouveau Ministre en faction directement contrôlé par Voldemort dont le nom était redevenu, comme du temps de la première guerre, tabou… Le Ministère était entièrement corrompu. Des sang-mêlés étaient accusés de traîtrise et d'abus de sorcellerie tous les jours. Les nés moldus ne pouvaient que se cacher clandestinement afin d'éviter une convocation et un procès injuste. Les moldus étaient plus que jamais menacés…

À force de passer du temps avec Pansy, les Weasley devenaient de plus en plus complices avec elle. Ils avaient mis une ou deux semaines à s'y faire mais ils ne pouvaient que reconnaître l'aide précieuse fournie par la demoiselle. Chaque matin un petit déjeuner attendait Pansy en cuisine préparé par les bons soins de Molly et Misty qui étaient devenu inséparables et s'évertuaient à faire briller le Manoir de fond en comble. Les jumeaux appréciaient particulièrement la jeune femme qui ne manquait pas de cran ni de répartie. Quant à Bill et Fleur, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la force de caractère et le courage de la dernière descendante des Parkinson car malgré son rang et les couleurs vert et argent de son uniforme de Poudlard, Pansy avait toute les qualités d'une bonne Gryffondor. Son regard triste était probablement la seule chose qui la différenciait des rouge et or. Charlie, lui, était plus réservé mais savait reconnaître les qualités et la détermination de la Serpentard et ils se surprenaient parfois à avoir un regard insistant sur les formes de la jeune femme plus qu'attrayante. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui avait bien remarquer le manège de son frère et sans que Pansy ne s'aperçoive des regards insistants de Charlie, Ginny s'évertuait à « protéger » cette dernière de tous contacts avec son frère aîné.

D'ailleurs, après leur discussion Ginny s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Pansy qui n'avait fait aucune objection. Ginny avait fini par accepter le fait que Pansy aimait profondément Harry et qu'elle ne faisait que s'accrocher à ses rêves de petite fille. De plus, elle s'était rendu compte que malgré toutes leurs disputes, Dean lui manquait terriblement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. En tant que né-moldu, Dean était menacé par les Raffleurs et autres partisans du Lord noir.

Avec la fin du mois d'août arriva la question du départ de Ginny. Devait-elle retourner à Poudlard ou rester au Manoir en sécurité ? Pour la rousse, cette discussion était inutile, elle voulait retourner à l'école, aider le peu de ses amis qui allaient y retourner. Sa mère ne souhaitait en aucune façon le départ de sa fille et une violente querelle avait éclaté. Les fils Weasley n'osaient pas contredire leur mère et Arthur faisait son possible pour la calmer en vain. Rémus et Tonks, quant à eux, sentaient qu'il valait mieux de pas prendre part à la discussion… Il ne restait que Pansy pour trancher.

_ Si Ginny est prête à retourner à Poudlard, je ne pense pas qu'il faille la retenir. Déclara Pansy, causant un silence de glace et le regard courroucé de Molly.

Cependant, ce regard ne lui faisait nullement peur. Celui de son père était bien plus effrayant et elle savait que Molly ne lèverait pas la main sur elle.

_ Bien sûr, elle serait plus en sécurité ici mais cette guerre nous concerne tous et Poudlard risque d'être le lieu clé qui nous donnera le résultat de ce conflit mondial. Si Ginny veut y prendre part alors vous ne devriez pas la brider. Après tout, elle ne fait qu'agir comme vous le lui avez toujours apris, avec courage et franchise. Elle sera d'une grande aide au château et pourra rassembler les quelques élèves qui auront les mêmes idéaux qu'elle. Avec les Carrow et Rogue, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et les rebelles seront très sévèrement punis, mais les professeurs restant comme McGonagall, Slughorn ou Chourave feront du mieux qu'ils pourront pour protéger les élèves. Et puis, Poudlard est riche de surprise et de cachettes en tous genres, il est temps que l'école se défende de l'intérieur. Je suis certaine que Londubat et Ginny sauront prendre les choses en main.

Les arguments de Pansy avaient quelque peu ébranlé Molly qui n'avait pas osé l'interrompre.

_ Elle a raison. Concéda Arthur, qui regardait sa femme dans les yeux. Nos enfants agissent avec nos convictions, ils veulent agir et être digne de leur nom. Nous serions bien hypocrites et égoïstes de ne pas les laisser faire et de ne pas leur faire confiance.

Donc il fut décidé que Ginny retournerait à Poudlard et ferait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Pansy l'avait prévenu qu'il se pourrait qu'elle se rende à l'école d'une part pour rassurer Molly et d'autre part pour les aider si besoin. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit mais elle comptait en profiter pour rendre visite à Rogue et subtiliser la baguette d'Albus.

Les adieux entre Ginny et sa famille furent déchirants. La rousse avait pris brièvement la brune dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait sa visite. Pansy en fut touchée et accordant un triste sourire à la jeune Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne parte vers son propre destin.

**NDA :** voilà ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire en passant ;) le prochain chapitre s'intitule : "Grossesse et Baguette". Je vous dis à bientôt et merci de me lire !


	7. Chapter 6 : Baguette et Grossesse

**NDA :** Voilà ^^ le nouveau chapitre est bien arrivé ^^ Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pu m'être toutes les idées que je voulais mais je les mettrais dans le prochain ;)

Merci à OneDan (anonyme) pour sa review !

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 6 : Grossesse et Baguette**

Molly Weasley était une femme de caractère, c'était un fait acquis. En tant que mère de sept enfants, elle savait se faire respecter et aimait tenir son rôle chez elle. Mais voilà, Molly n'était plus au Terrier, chez elle. Elle ne pouvait prendre les décisions qui incombaient à la Maîtresse de Maison, à savoir Pansy. Pourtant, dans le cas présent, Pansy n'avait nullement le temps de s'occuper du Manoir et Misty avait toujours vécu ici et veillait à ce que tout soit en ordre. La petite femme potelée à la chevelure hirsute et flamboyante s'était prise d'affection pour cette petite elfe pleine de vie et de dynamisme. Elle aimait surtout le fait qu'elle et Pansy soient si proches malgré leur relation Maître/serviteur. Néanmoins, Pansy traitait son elfe de maison avec la plus grande douceur et Misty était ravie de servir sa charmante maîtresse. Molly Weasley adorait le tableau de famille qu'elles formaient à eux deux et les plaignait d'être seules au monde. Toutefois si la rousse ne trouvait pas sa place au sein de ce manoir, avec en plus le départ de Ginny, l'absence de Ron et l'ignorance de Percy, elle allait sans aucun doute devenir folle.

Pansy avait remarqué l'état de nerf de Molly et avait demandé discrètement aux jumeaux s'il n'y avait pas un autre lieu que le Terrier qui pouvait s'apparenter à un foyer pour eux.

Alors la brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Molly faisait une nouvelle fois une tarte à la citrouille, pour passer le temps…

_ Mme Weasley ? demanda Pansy doucement, ne souhaitant pas effrayer la cuisinière qui était trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour l'avoir remarquée.

_ Oui… Pansy… Il y a un problème ma chérie ?

_ Non… Enfin, je voulais vous parler…

_ Eh bien je t'écoute ma chérie que se passe-t-il ? questionna Molly qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

_ Je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas bien ici ! Vous n'êtes pas sortie depuis des jours, vous tournez en rond depuis le départ de Ginny et j'ai l'impression que vous vous sentez inutile ici.

La femme d'Arthur Weasley n'osa ni répondre, ni la contredire et son visage se ferma alors qu'elle reprenait la confection de son gâteau.

_ Vous n'êtes pas la maîtresse de maison alors cela vous empêche de prendre des décisions et même si vous les preniez, vous seriez gênée alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une proposition vous êtes libre de la refuser ou de l'accepter, sachez seulement que je ferai mon possible pour vous faciliter les choses.

Molly avait de nouveau arrêté son œuvre et regardait à présent Pansy avec attention sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche.

_ Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'étant enfant ils allaient souvent en vacances à la Chaumière aux coquillages, qui appartient à l'une de leurs tantes, je crois… Alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux que j'installe toute les mesures de sécurité pour que vous puissiez y résider sans le moindre risque… Ainsi, vous seriez dans un endroit où vous vous sentiriez chez vous et où vous pourrez agir à votre guise. Bien sûr vous pourrez transplaner jusqu'ici aussi souvent que vous le désirez et …

Mais Pansy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Molly avait agrippé fortement la jeune et la serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces alors que des sanglots s'échappaient de ses yeux tristes et fatigués. À son tour, Pansy s'arrêta de parler et rendit son étreinte à Molly qui finit par se calmer quelques secondes plus tard et lui murmura alors à l'oreille un seul mot…

_ Merci.

Alors, elles en parlèrent à Arthur et au reste de l'Ordre. C'est ainsi que Pansy se retrouva au bord de la mer en compagnie d'Arthur et Molly munis de leurs baguages afin d'installer les protections autour de la maison. Pansy prit le parti de prévoir large, ainsi ils pourraient se balader un peu sur la plage, sereins. Le bon air ferait sans aucun doute du bien à Molly qui avait grand besoin de respirer après tous ses évènements. Bill et Fleur avaient décidé d'emménager avec eux, décidant de garder un œil sur eux tandis que Fred, George et Charly préféraient rester sur place afin de confectionner la baguette.

Ils avaient épluché tous les livres traitant sur le sujet et s'étaient maintenant lancés dans la fabrication. Cette pratique était très difficile et demandait beaucoup de puissance magique alors ils devaient se relayer afin de fournir à la baguette toutes les facultés connues afin qu'elle soit aussi puissante et flexible que possible. Heureusement que les souvenirs de Dumbledore aidaient Pansy. Lui qui avait aidé Ollivander à fabriquer celles d'Harry et Voldemort et ayant fourni les plumes de phénix avait un petit savoir sur le sujet qui les faisait avancé.

Le problème était maintenant de se rappeler des détails de la baguette d'Albus mais aussi de trouver le cœur de la baguette… D'après ce que Pansy avait pu trouver sur la Baguette de Sureau, elle avait été donnée à Antioche Peverell, l'aîné des trois frères du conte, par la Mort elle-même. Contenant un crin de Sombral et faite en bois de sureau, elle serait la baguette la plus puissante jamais fabriquée. Néanmoins, sa réputation allait de pair avec son pouvoir car chacun de ses possesseurs avaient dû tuer ou désarmer le précédent Maître pour pouvoir prétendre à son contrôle.

Par chance, un vieux Sureau de plusieurs siècles se trouvait au bord de l'étang du domaine Parkinson. Le problème était de se procurer un crin de sombral ou un autre cœur suffisamment puissant pour duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Une Tâche quasi impossible…

Quelques jours après le départ de Ginny et le déménagement des Weasley, une nouvelle vint frapper le Manoir. Le Ministère de la Magie venait d'être attaqué… par nul autre que notre trio préféré : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Rémus était survolté.

_ Vous vous rendez compte ! Ils sont entrés au Ministère et en sont sortis vivants ! Je n'en reviens pas …

_ Hermione est intelligente, ils ont dû préparer ça depuis des semaines… Je sais qu'elle avait préparé pas mal de potions, ils ont certainement pris du Polynectar. Ajouta Pansy, quelque peu chamboulée par la nouvelle.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils ont pris le risque d'aller au Ministère ! Harry est l'Indésirable numéro 1, pourquoi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? demanda Tonks avec incompréhension.

_ Ils avaient certainement leurs raisons pour prendre autant de risques… murmura Pansy en regardant tour à tour Maugrey et Lupin.

Ils comprirent alors qu'il devait s'agir de leur mission et ne posèrent plus de question…

Tout à coup, un pop sonore se fit entendre en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Étant tous rassemblés dans la salle à manger autour de la grande table, là où ils fabriquaient la baguette, ils se ruèrent tous en direction de l'entrée où les attendait un invité inattendu.

En effet, Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, se tenait debout devant eux. Il semblait fatigué et à bout de souffle. Ni une ni deux, tous hormis Pansy, dégénèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur l'elfe. Pansy se rendant compte de la situation se positionna devant l'elfe.

_ Attendez qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_ C'est Kreattur ! C'est à cause de lui si Sirius est mort ! Écarte-toi Pansy, il nous trahira comme il l'a fait pour Sirius, son propre maître. Hurla Rémus, hors de lui.

_ La jeune Miss Granger a conseillé à Kreattur de venir ici si jamais le jeune Maître Potter ne revenait pas ! Kreattur a entendu du bruit… Kreattur a vu les mangemorts rentrer au Square et a compris que le jeune Maître Potter ne reviendrait pas alors Kreattur est venu ici… expliqua Kreattur de sa voie bourru.

_ Il ment ! hurla Tonks au bord des larmes.

_ Attendez ! Deux choses jouent en sa faveur ! La première est qu'il a changé, il s'est sans aucun doute rallié au trio, c'est le vieil elfe d'une des plus ancienne famille de sang-purs, ils détestent les nés-moldus mais il l'appelle « La jeune Miss Granger », il la traite avec respect.

_ Le jeune Maître Potter et ses amis sont restés pendant un mois au Square, ils ont été très gentil avec Kreattur… La jeune Miss Granger aidait même Kreattur dans ses tâches ménagères et elle parlait à Kreattur avec gentillesse… Même le jeune Maître Potter est devenu gentil avec Kreattur… ajouta-t-il en regardant Pansy tristement.

_ La deuxième chose est qu'il a pu rentrer ici… Seule Hermione pouvait lui conseiller de venir au Manoir et il a pu y pénétrer sans encombres, il n'est pas un ennemi… Les protections autour du Manoir ne lui auraient pas permis d'entrer si ça avait été le cas !

Ils fixèrent tous Pansy attentivement mais finirent par abaisser leurs baguettes, ils devaient bien reconnaître que Pansy disait vrai. S'il voulait vraiment leur nuire, Kreattur ne serait pas. C'est lorsque la tension retomba enfin qu'un deuxième pop résonna à l'entrée laissant apparaître un autre elfe bien connu de Pansy cette fois : Dobby.

_ Dobby ? s'exclama Pansy, ahurie de voir l'ancien elfe des Malefoy chez elle.

_ Oh, Miss Pansy quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Oh Kreattur est là, Dobby s'inquiétait pour lui ! Quand Dobby est retourné au Square des mangemorts grouillaient de partout et Miss Granger nous avait dit à Kreattur et à Dobby de venir ici si jamais ça tournait mal ! Dobby a entendu que Mr Ptter et ses amis avait réussi à fuir et qu'ils avaient pris…

_ Dobby Stop ! coupa Pansy, alors que Dobby allait commettre l'irréparable.

_ Oh non ! Mr Potter avait pourtant dit à Dobby de ne rien dire…

_ Dobby, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que toi et Kreattur veniez me parler dans mon bureau. L'interrompit de nouveau Pansy, alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau, les deux elfes sur ses talons.

Une fois que la porte du bureau se referma, Charly ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui.

_ Non mais j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi aurait-elle droit à tous les détails et pas nous ? D'abord pourquoi elle ne nous dit pas en quoi consiste la mission d'Harry ? Nous serions plus utiles en l'aidant plutôt qu'en fabriquant cette foutue baguette dont on ne sait pas non plus l'utilité !

Les jumeaux étaient mitigés entre la curiosité qu'ils éprouvaient eux aussi face à ces questions et la sympathie qu'ils éprouvaient envers Pansy. Rémus lui savait que Pansy faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais il aurait aimé lui aussi savoir… Tonks, elle, ne savait quoi penser même si elle se doutait que Pansy avait certainement ses raisons pour agir ainsi… Quant à Maugrey, il fit se dont tout le monde avait besoin, il hurla :

_ Vous me décevez tous beaucoup ! Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes ! Tellement obnubilés sur vos actions dans cette guerre que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte qu'elle fait ça pour nous protéger tous !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Alastor ? demanda alors Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Dites-moi si nous sommes capturés, resisterez-vous à la torture que nous infligerons les mangemorts pour savoir ce que fait Harry ? Est-ce que vous supporterez que votre famille, vos amis, vos proches vivent un calvaire sous vos yeux afin que vous avouiez ce que vous savez ?

Un silence s'installa. Charly baissa la tête, honteux, mais avec toute cette pression et la fatigue causée par la fabrication de la baguette, plus le manque de sommeil, ils ne pouvaient raisonner clairement. En tout cas, Tonks avait vu juste, Pansy avait une excellente raison…

Dans le bureau, Dobby et Kreattur racontèrent tout, en commençant par R.A.B., qui s'avérait être le frère de Sirius, jusqu'au médaillon détenu par Dolores Ombrage. Au moins, elle savait que le trio avait réussi à fuir mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était dans quel état ils se trouvaient exactement. De plus, elle ne voyait pas dans quelle autre cachette ils pouvaient trouver refuge à présent. Ils devaient donc être livrés à eux même… Heureusement qu'Hermione avait dû prévoir le nécessaire dans ce genre de situations…

Ensuite, elle proposa à ses deux nouveaux convives d'aller se reposer, car ils l'avaient bien mérité, et appela Misty qui était ravie de revoir Dobby. Alors les trois elfes partirent, laissant la maîtresse de maison seule… Seule, oui, mais pas pour longtemps car trois coups frappèrent la porte, sortant Pansy de ses pensées. Elle somma la personne d'entrer, ne bougeant pas du fauteuil au coin du feu dans lequel elle était installée. Nymphadora Tonks pénétra dans la pièce sous les yeux surpris de Pansy, qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Je suis désolée de te déranger, je suis juste venue voir si tu allais bien… dit la métamorphomage avec sympathie.

_ Oh, oui, rassure-toi je vais bien ! répondit-elle alors que ses yeux trahissaient une fatigue évidente.

_ Tu es d'une volonté et d'une force mentale incroyable… Comment fais-tu pour supporter un tel rythme et autant de pression ? Tu devrais être sur les rotules, incapable de résister au sommeil…

_ Tonks, écoute je ne supporte pas que l'on me plaigne. Nous sommes en guerre, je fais mon possible pour aider au maximum, je fais en sorte que Dumbledore ne soit pas mort pour rien… coupa Pansy, alors que la future mère l'admirait encore d'avantage.

_ Je me demande pourquoi tu es à Serpentard… Tu fais preuve d'un courage d'une authentique Gryffondor. Assura alors Tonks.

_ Je te remercie… Le choixpeau a beaucoup hésité mais il valait mieux pour moi que je sois à Serpentard.

_ Par rapport à ta famille ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. La question ne se posait pas, en tant que descendante d'une famille de sang-purs, elle devait aller à Serpentard.

_ Ma mère est issue de la famille Black, elle est la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy et malgré son éducation, les préjugés de ses parents, elle a épousé un né-moldu.

_ C'était très courageux de sa père, de s'élever contre sa famille ainsi… commenta Pansy qui connaissait déjà l'histoire pour l'avoir entendue de la bouche de Drago.

_ Oui… et toi, comment étaient tes parents ? demanda Tonks ne se doutant pas de l'enfance douloureuse qu'avait pu vivre la jeune fille.

Contre toute attente, Pansy parla de ses parents. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncée lui-même leur assassinat.

_ Ma mère adorait la botanique. Elle avait créé une serre et cultivait de nombreuses plantes, surtout des roses… Elle était calme et concentrée, mais elle était digne et froide…

_ Et ton père ?

Pansy se figea et les images qu'elle s'évertuait à oublier lui revinrent comme une des nombreuses gifles du cru de son père. Elle revoyait aussi la ceinture en cuire couverte de sang et surtout la canne, cette canne en bois d'ébène qui ne le quittait jamais… Voilà pourquoi elle encaissait les douleurs qui traversaient son corps, voilà pourquoi elle résistait au sommeil, elle avait des insomnies depuis l'enfance car elle ne pouvait supporter la douleur et que son paternel refusait que Misty lui donne la moindre potion. Voilà pourquoi elle était si forte, parce qu'aucune douleur ne pouvait surpasser le fait de voir son propre père lui infligeait toutes ses souffrances sans jamais voir une once de remords dans le fond de ses yeux… Elle ressentait encore le feu dans son dos et les gouttes de ce liquide rouge qui perlait et finalement affluait à n'en plus finir. Elle sentait encore, la pomme de la grande main de son père lui vriller la joue avec une telle violence qu'elle en tombait à la renverse en se cognant et se faisant mal autre part. Et si elle avait le malheur de se plaindre, la correction était à chaque fois deux fois plus sévère. Les jours se ressemblaient tous hormis, les diners auxquels ses parents étaient conviés. Pour y assister, sa mère pratiquait sur elle des sortilèges de camouflage afin de cacher les nombreux bleus et blessures. Puis quand elle fut en âge d'aller à Poudlard, elle put enfin respirer… Elle se sentait libre dans ce château, et la peur d'être battue n'était plus présente entre ses murs jusqu'au jour où son père lui apprit qu'elle devrait épouser Drago Malefoy et qu'elle devait se plier à toutes les exigences de son fiancé. Alors, sa personnalité était de nouveau étouffée et la princesse froide de Serpentard avait fait son entrée… Le soir où elle avait appris ça le goût du sang était de nouveau à l'ordre du jour puisqu'elle avait tout d'abord refusé le soit disant honneur que lui avait fourni son père. Donc, ce fut la nuit la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais passé. Et la dernière chose que lui dit son père cette nuit-là fut qu'elle aurait intérêt d'être encore vierge le jour de ses noces avec Drago…

Pansy s'était enfin livrée, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne gémissait pas, l'eau sortait tout simplement alors que ses yeux grand ouverts fixaient un point invisible droit devant eux. Tonks ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pansy Parkinson ait eu une vie si désastreuse, alors l'instinct maternel prit le dessus et elle fit la seule chose de sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, déposant sa tête contre la sienne et encerclant ses épaules la maintenant ainsi contre elle. Son souffle n'avait même pas augmenté, elle ne suffoquait pas, elle laissait juste ses larmes coulée, son expression était de marbre alors qu'elle revoyait toute son enfance défilée devant ses yeux.

_ Je suis désolée… finit-elle par dire à Tonks qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Je suis désolée… Nous sommes en guerre et tu es enceinte, tu dois être terrifiée à l'idée que ton enfant naisse en plein milieu d'une guerre alors que moi je pleurs sur un passé qui n'a plus aucune importance. Je pleurs alors que je devrais me tourner vers les derniers espoirs pour le futur, notre futur… Je suis désolée…

_ Non, je suis contente que tu relâches un peu de cette pression qui bouillonnait en toi. Tu avais besoin de pleurer… Il ne faut pas être désolé pour quelque chose qui devrait te sembler naturelle mais qui ne l'est pas pour toi car tu étais sévèrement punie à cause de ça…

Alors, la Serpentard agrippa le bras de la mère en devenir, ferma les yeux et respira doucement, calmant ses larmes et chassant les images de sa tête. Une fois que les pleurs se stoppèrent complètement, Tonks s'était assoupie contre Pansy, mais cette dernière ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil alors Elle fit son possible pour ne pas la réveiller, l'allongea sur le sofa, la recouvrit d'une couverture et sortit silencieusement du bureau. Rémus attendait juste derrière la porte et esquissa un mince sourire à Pansy.

_ Elle dort allongée sur le sofa au coin du feu et je l'ai recouverte d'une couverture mais tu peux l'emmener dans votre chambre si tu veux ! le renseigna Pansy.

_ Elle ne dort pas très bien en ce moment alors si elle a pu trouver le sommeil, il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer… Merci à toi. Ajouta Remus chaleureusement.

Pansy esquissa à son tour un petit sourire avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle à manger.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de remercier Tonks, elle est vraiment formidable.

Arrivée dans la grande pièce, Fred, George et Charly étaient eux aussi endormis sur les fauteuils et sofas. Elle regarda alors Rémus qui comprit et fit le nécessaire pour que les trois frères se reposent confortablement dans leurs lits. Pansy se dirigea alors vers la baguette en construction, toujours suivie par le lycanthrope. L'artefact magique lévitait au-dessus de la table, entourée d'une sorte d'aura dorée. Elle était encore en train d'emmagasiner les qualités dont ils l'avaient doté. Ils avaient commencé par la souplesse, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit très souple car après tout son histoire représentait bien la dureté du cœur des hommes. Donc ils avaient attribué à ce bois une rigidité exemplaire, le changement d'allégeance devait être seulement parce que le sorcier était meilleur. La longueur de la baguette sera conforme à l'original, il ne pouvait tailler la baguette sans donc ils devaient attendre. Ensuite, ils l'avaient doté d'un bon niveau en métamorphose pour Voldemort ne doute pas de ses capacités, mais à présent, ils essayaient d'affluer un niveau extraordinaire pour la maîtrise des sortilèges même les plus compliqués. Le procédé était long et épuisant autant physiquement que magiquement.

Le problème à présent venait du cœur… Le crin de sombral, cœur d'origine de la baguette de sureau, est bien trop instable et difficile à travailler. Seul, un fabricant de baguette chevronné serait éventuellement capable de le manipuler mais Garrick Ollivander était retenu prisonnier par Voldemort… Ils devaient donc choisir un autre cœur et se débrouiller pour que Voldemort ne découvre pas la supercherie. Pour cela, ils devaient préférer un cœur qui lui résisterait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour qu'il n'ait pas de soupçons, un cœur qui lui offrirait le plus large éventail de pouvoirs magiques et qui manifesterait la plus grande capacité d'initiative. Il faudrait donc une plume de Phénix ! Malheureusement, Fumseck avait disparu après avoir chanté une dernière fois en hommage à son défunt maître lors de son enterrement… Une seule solution s'imposait à Pansy, elle devait se rendre à Poudlard là où Rogue pourrait certainement la renseigner et là où se trouvait la Baguette de Sureau. Pourtant, avant de trouver une solution afin de pénétrer dans le château sans alerter tous les professeurs et les élèves réunis, elle avait autre chose en tête.

_ Rémus, as-tu des nouvelles des parents de Tonks ?

Le professeur Lupin fut surpris par la question mais ne fit pas attendre sa réponse.

_ J'essaye de passer les voir lorsque je suis à l'extérieur que ce soit avant, après ou même pendant les rondes. Pourquoi ?

_ Ce qui veut dire que comme Tonks reste ici à cause de sa grossesse, elle n'a des nouvelles de sa famille seulement par ton intermédiaire… Pour tout te dire, je pense que Tonks a besoin de sa mère, autant pour son moral que pour le bien de sa grossesse. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne ce qu'elle vit et bien que Molly soit experte en la matière, je pense que sa mère serait un choix d'autant plus préférable…

_ Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me dis et je suis d'accord mais où veux-tu en venir ? Andromeda a protégé sa maison et tout va bien pour elle… demanda Remus, plutôt confus.

_ Eh bien alors, je pensais renforcer les protections autour de chez elle et comme pour la chaumière aux coquillages, leur permettre d'aller et venir en toute sécurité ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le loup-garou semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il était vrai que cela serait mieux pour sa femme et leur futur enfant si elle pouvait voir sa mère à sa guise mais était-ce pour autant bien prudent de créer un autre point se reliant directement au manoir ? Il ne doutait pas des facultés de Pansy mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Cependant, il devait faire un choix…

_ Oui, tu as raison…

Alors, dès le lendemain ils en parlèrent à Tonks et la décision fut prise. Ils transplanèrent donc tous les trois chez les Tonks. Rémus avait raison, Andromeda avait particulièrement bien protégé sa maison et ne les fit rentrer que lorsqu'elle fut certaine de leur identité. Pansy était sous le choc. En effet, Andromeda ressemblait énormément à sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange, sauf que ses cheveux étaient d'un brun plus doux, ses yeux plus grands et son regard bien plus aimable. Elle les accueillit eux et leur idée à bras ouverts mais une ombre planait sur ce joli tableau. Étant donné qu'il refuse de se faire enregistrer comme né-Moldu par le ministère de la Magie, ce qui était tout à fait légitime, Ted Tonks avait pris la fuite, souhaitant protéger sa femme et sa fille unique… Le danger se rapprochait de plus en plus et leurs proches étaient de plus en plus vulnérables s'ils s'avisaient ne serait-ce que franchir les protections mises en place… L'alarme à problèmes serait bientôt trop dangereuse pour être utilisée…

**NDA :** To Be Continued... ^^ Voilà alors le prochain chapitre se nommera : "Désespoir, quand tu nous tiens..." petite preview pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : retour d'un personnage et visite au chateau ;) à bientôt ! et merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien !


	8. Chapter 7 : Déshonneur, quand tu nous ti

**NDA :** Bonjour Bonjour...

Désolée j'ai un peu de retard mais le chapitre est bien là ^^ alors je n'ai pas pu aborder tous les sujets que j'avais prévu malheureusement... Mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

**Réponses reviews : **

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à ta plaire ^^.

Merci aussi à **Thibaut, Gouline971 et Jay-Werdraght** pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité ! .

Merci à tous et Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Déshonneur, quand tu nous tiens… **

La moitié du mois d'Octobre arriva donc et avec lui approchait le début du quatrième mois de grossesse de Tonks. Ses formes commençaient vraiment à se prononcer et son ventre prenait une jolie forme arrondie attestant de la présence d'un petit être grandissant. Elle naviguait entre le manoir et chez sa mère régulièrement. Tout d'abord, afin de soutenir sa mère à cause de la fuite de son père et ensuite parce que la métamorphomage s'attachait de plus en plus à la Maîtresse du manoir. Malgré les dires de Pansy, Nymphadora, ou maintenant Dora puisqu'elle tenait à ce que Pansy l'appelle ainsi, tenait à veiller sur la jeune fille au cas où elle avait une nouvelle baisse de régime ou juste besoin de parler. En effet, depuis la discussion qu'elles avaient eue, Pansy s'était vue retrouver une forme incroyable. Elle menait de nouveau tout de front, les gardes, les alertes et la fabrication de la baguette. Au point que Tonks se faisait beaucoup de soucis et avait peur qu'elle ne craque sous la pression et la fatigue. Mais apparemment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient plus atteindre Pansy. La situation était devenue intenable pour les trois fils Weasley… Effectivement, Pansy voulait toujours tout faire elle-même, comme si elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Alors un soir en prenant Tonks pour témoin, ils se dirigèrent vers Pansy qui s'occupait de la baguette.

_ Pansy, tu veux que je te remplace, ça fait deux heures que tu te vides de tes forces tu dois être épuisée ! demanda Charly, testant la réaction prévisible de la jeune femme.

_ Non, non Charly, ne t'en fais pas je peux encore tenir… répondit-elle comme prévu, ne levant même pas les yeux de son travail.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit Pansy ! cria alors Fred qui n'en pouvait plus.

Pansy sursauta vivement, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ça et n'ayant jamais vu les garçons se mettre en colère.

_ Nous savons que fabriquer cette baguette était ton idée et on avait accepté que tu gardes pour toi la raison de tout ça dans la mesure où on te fait confiance et où tu nous laisses participer et travailler avec toi ! expliqua Georges aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait encore.

_ Mais vous m'aidez beaucoup et…

_ Non ! Depuis l'arrivée de Dobby et Kreattur, tu prends tout ça pour toi, on dirait que tu penses que l'on est incapable de t'aider ou que tu ne nous fais pas confiance ! l'interrompit vivement Charly en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy soupira et regarda le sol une seconde. Ils avaient probablement raison. Elle ne déléguait pas, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas faire quelque chose elle-même, elle n'était pas habituée à avoir une aide extérieure. Pour ce qui était de la confiance, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accorder la sienne à Harry, puis à Hermione et finalement à Ron, mais là c'était différent car cette opération était décisive et pourrait tout changer si tout se passait comme prévu. De plus, elle avait besoin d'eux et ils étaient dans le vrai, ils ne lui avaient jamais posé de question sur l'utilité de tout ceci, se contentant de lui faire confiance, mais ils avaient le droit à la vérité…

_ Je sais, de source sûre, que Tu-sais-qui s'emparera tôt ou tard de la baguette de Dumbledore…

Les quatre membres de l'Ordre étaient tout simplement perplexes et n'osaient l'interrompre, se satisfaisant de la regarder attentivement.

_ Ils se trouvent que par un curieux hasard la baguette d'Harry et celle de Tu-sais-qui sont sœurs et possèdent le même cœur. Il leur est donc impossible de se battre en duel avec leurs baguettes respectives, l'un des deux doit avoir une autre baguette. Alors, en ce moment, Il cherche une baguette tellement puissante qu'elle lui assurerait la victoire à coup sûr. Et je sais aussi que celle de Dumbledore est sans aucun doute la baguette la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé. Donc, quand Il le saura, il voudra s'en emparer, je souhaite donc intervertir la copie que nous sommes en train de préparer avec l'original en espérant que cette copie soit assez vraisemblable. Aucune erreur n'est possible !

Oh mon dieu, ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que cette opération était si capitale, ils savaient qu'elle était importante mais pas à ce point… Leur silence était éloquent… Ils savaient qu'ils avaient bien fait de parler à Pansy mais maintenant la pression était plus lourde que jamais. Ce défi était grand mais les fils Weasley n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner. Pansy leur faisait confiance même si elle gardait tout de même une certaine réserve… En effet, mieux valait garder pour elle le passage où la baguette de Dumbledore était en fait la Baguette de Sureau, d'une part parce qu'ils la prendraient pour folle et d'autre part parce que s'ils la croyaient cela pourrait faire naitre une horrible tentation bien trop dangereuse…

_ Charly, je te laisse me remplacer si tu veux bien, je suis crevée. Admit finalement Pansy avec un sourire, et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau sous le regard de ses quatre invités.

Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas dupes, oui, la jeune fille devait être exténuée mais ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas se reposer pour autant. Alors, c'est avec un sourire et en secouant la tête que les trois frères Weasley se dirigèrent vers la baguette, toujours en lévitation.

D'ailleurs heureusement que la baguette n'avait pas besoin d'être alimentée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Il lui fallait du temps pour emmagasiner l'énergie qui était fournie, c'était un procédé long et compliqué alors ils prenaient leur mal en patience et continuaient à l'alimenter régulièrement. Ils avançaient donc petit à petit alors que Pansy apprenait à déléguer et à faire confiance…

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvantes pour les membres de l'Ordre. Tout d'abord, Tonks commençait vraiment à ressentir les effets de sa grossesse, les sautes d'humeur, les envies de tout et n'importe quoi, elle passait du rire aux larmes en un clin d'œil. Le problème était qu'elle culpabilisait de plus en plus car lorsqu'elle était au manoir, elle avait l'impression de déranger tout le monde et en plus les trois elfes de maison étaient littéralement pendus à ses basques pour vérifier que tout allait bien, ce qui énervait profondément l'auror alors que les trois elfes se battaient presque pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Tout d'abord, Misty qui avait déjà de l'expérience avec la naissance de Pansy, puis, Dobby qui veillait à satisfaire la future maman du mieux qu'il pouvait même quand elle n'avait besoin de rien et enfin, Kreattur qui se prenait pour son elfe légitime puisque Tonks était une descendante de la famille Black. Donc, malgré ses inquiétudes concernant Pansy, Tonks avait décidé de s'installer pour quelques temps chez sa mère qui elle comprenait vraiment ce que vivait sa fille, bien que les Weasley et Pansy lui avaient assuré qu'elle ne les dérangeait pas du tout. De toutes les façons, ils pouvaient tous aller chez les Tonks aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient pour prendre des nouvelles.

De plus, les trois frères commençaient vraiment à être fatigués car comme ils l'avaient voulu, ils jonglaient eux aussi entre les alertes, les tours de garde et la baguette. Ils essayèrent donc de cacher leur état à Pansy au maximum mais cette dernière remarqua vite leur baisse de régime. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas habitués et Pansy s'estimait heureuse d'avoir les pouvoirs de Dumbledore pour mener tout ça de front. Néanmoins, elle avait pleinement conscience de la condition physique des garçons mais elle préférait ne rien dire car elle connaissait déjà leur réponse. Ils étaient bien trop fiers pour admettre qu'ils étaient épuisés alors elle les laissa agir à leur guise… et attendait le moment où ils ne pourraient même plus tenir debout !

C'est ainsi que la fin du mois d'Octobre et le mois de Novembre se déroulèrent, et au début du mois de Décembre ce qui devait arriver arriva, les Weasley ne tenaient plus du tout sur leurs jambes. Alors sans même leur demander leur avis, Pansy les emmena à la chaumière aux coquillages où elle avait prévenue Molly depuis déjà un moment du repos que viendrait prendre ses trois fils. Cependant, Pansy en revenant au Manoir, remarqua quelque chose, c'était la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit du premier août qu'elle était à nouveau seule… Oh, l'idée en soit n'était si effrayante mais Pansy s'était habituée à voir tout le monde aller et venir dans sa maison. La brune retrouva donc le calme olympien de la vieille bâtisse et alla directement dans son bureau.

Le passé de Dumbledore était pour le moins tortueux et insoupçonnable. Les souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissés lui permettaient de comprendre le directeur et ce qu'il avait découvert au fil des années. Maintenant, elle pouvait juste essayer de finir son œuvre et alléger le fardeau que portait Harry et ses amis. Elle espérait que ces derniers s'en sortaient et qu'ils étaient toujours aussi soudés. Sans s'en douter, la jeune fille ne pouvait être aussi loin de la vérité… Mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir car l'alarme à problèmes retentit de nouveau ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une attaque, c'était en fait l'alarme qui avait retentie car elle avait jeté un sort au cas où quelqu'un s'approcherait de trop près du Terrier. Ni une, ni deux, elle ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir les autres, elle se vêtit juste de sa cape et transplana illico vers le Terrier.

La nuit noire englobait la totalité du domaine, Pansy arrivait à peine à distinguer la haute maison biscornue des Weasley. Un calme plat l'encerclait, elle doutait presque de l'exactitude de son alarme lorsqu'elle entendit comme un léger craquement derrière elle. Alors elle se retourna brandissant sa baguette vers le bruit et actionna un lumos qui l'éclaira. Ainsi, elle reconnut l'intrus qui avait causé l'alerte et la personne qui était juste en face d'elle.

_ Ron ?

Le rouquin qui était censé être avec ses amis fronça alors ses sourcils. Pansy le détailla quelques secondes, il semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos, avait le teint cireux et des cernes soulignaient ses grands yeux fatigués. Lui aussi pointait sa baguette contre Pansy et comprit soudain de qui il s'agissait. Cependant, chacun restait méfiant, par les temps qui courraient tout était possible…

_ Si tu es Ronald Weasley, dis-moi exactement ce qu'il m'a promis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ! quémanda le veilleur de nuit en scrutant attentivement le jeune homme.

_ Je t'ai promis, de veiller sur eux, je t'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle, je t'ai promis de lui faire confiance et de le soutenir… Mais, je n'ai pas pu… Je… Je les ai abandonné… avoua finalement le jeune homme en abaissant sa baguette alors que des larmes coulaient sur ton visage.

Pansy abaissa sa baguette à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras et transplana immédiatement jusqu'au Manoir. Arrivés dans le jardin juste devant le hall, ils s'écroulèrent à genou toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pansy avait enlevé sa capuche et son visage était à présent à découvert joue contre joue avec celui de Ron. Ce dernier pleurait abondamment et il serrait la jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'en voulait tellement, il avait regretté son départ avant même d'avoir transplaner…

Puis, petit à petit ses sanglots se calmèrent et ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Pansy savait que le rouquin n'était pas encore prêt. Alors, elle lui prit la main, l'aida à se relever et l'emmena vers le Manoir. Elle poussa la grande porte et entra. Ron semblait dans un état second, il se laissa aveuglément guider par son amie qui l'amenait vers une chambre d'ami. Elle le vêtit d'un pyjama d'un coup de baguette et le fit s'allonger dans le lit, elle lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et il s'endormit après avoir à peine pausé la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle lui laissa un mot lui indiquant que la salle de bain joignait directement la chambre par la porte à sa droite, puis, elle lava et plia les affaires du jeune homme d'un coup de baguette. Ainsi, elle trouva le fameux déluminateur qu'Albus avait légué au rouquin et lui déposa par-dessus sa pile de vêtement. Ensuite, elle sortit de la chambre et retourna vers son bureau. Elle décida qu'il était préférable de ne prévenir personne pour le moment… Après tout, Ron avait bien dit qu'il avait abandonné ses amis, il ne serait donc pas judicieux de lui imposer les questions et regards de sa famille alors qu'il devrait déjà répondre aux siennes… Ron méritait un sursis, du moins pour le moment…

Le lendemain, lorsque Ron émergea enfin de son profond sommeil, cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se rappela alors son départ de la tente, sa fuite, son retour au Terrier et sa rencontre avec Pansy. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait dû l'emmener chez elle, au Manoir, dont Hermione lui avait parlé alors qu'Harry était trop loin pour les entendre…

Ainsi, il aperçut une feuille de papier sur la table de chevet. C'était un petit mot de Pansy lui indiquant la salle de bain. Il se leva donc et vit ses affaires propres et pliées sur une petite table et sourit. Au moins, il ne se posait plus la question de savoir comment il allait s'habiller et fila se laver.

Quand il sortit, il se sentait revivre, propre et réveillé après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Lumineux et spacieux, les torches étaient éteintes à cause de la lumière du jour remplissant le long passage. Il décida de tourner à droite et au bout du couloir, ce dernier disparut pour laisser place à un grand escalier en marbre blanc. Il les descendit et arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Soudain, un pop retenti et un elfe de maison apparu devant lui.

_ Bonjour Mr Weasley ! Bienvenue au Manoir Parkinson ! Miss Pansy vous attends en cuisine où votre petit déjeuner vous attend ! se présenta Misty sous les yeux ahuris de Ron.

_ Euh… Bonjour et Merci pour votre accueil… balbutia-t-il légèrement.

_ Veuillez me suivre alors. Elle vous attend.

Ron hocha alors la tête et talonna Misty sans prononcer un mot. Ils passèrent dans la grande salle à manger et le salon et atterrirent sur d'autres marches descendant encore à un étage inférieur. Puis, ils franchirent une grande porte double et virent Pansy en train de manger son petit déjeuner seule sur une grande table en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. En les entendant entrer, elle releva la tête et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

_ Bonjour Ron, tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Oui, merci. Je suis content de te voir tu sais… Et merci beaucoup pour hier soir…

_ Oh, je t'en prie, c'est normal… Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé…

Ron baissa alors honteusement la tête et fixa le sol. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel déshonneur… Pansy alors l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. La brune ne voulait nullement le brusquer alors elle attendit qu'il parle. Le jeune homme paraissait livrer un combat intérieur extrêmement féroce mais son courage de Gryffondor et de Weasley le fit se reprendre. Alors, il releva la tête, prenant sur lui, et raconta à son amie tout ce qu'il s'était produit pour eux depuis leur départ la nuit de ce fameux 31 août. Passant par l'attaque dans ce petit café de Londres, il lui raconta ensuite leur découverte sur le frère de Sirius mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il en vint à parler du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Pansy se rendit compte à ce moment-là que Ron ne pouvait lui dire ce qui leur était arrivé sans qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle savait pour leur mission… Elle hocha donc la tête et lui demanda de la suivre. Ils refirent le chemin inverse jusqu'au hall d'entrée et Pansy le fit entrer dans son bureau. Elle alla directement derrière son bureau et sortit la coupole en argent contenant les pensées de Dumbledore et fit apparaître la petit armoire en verre rassemblant les souvenirs concernant Voldemort. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, il savait ce qu'était une pensine bien sûr mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle la lui montrait.

_ Ceci est la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il m'a lui-même légué tout comme tu as hérité de son déluminateur par son testament. Révéla-t-elle sans détour alors que les yeux de Ron doublaient de volume.

Comme Ron restait sans voie face à cette déclaration elle préféra poursuivre et ne pas prêter attention à son mutisme.

_ Le lègue d'une pensine est particulier et cela confère à l'héritier l'exclusivité de tous les souvenir du défunt, donc je suis la seule à présent à pouvoir les lire. Ce qui veut dire aussi que tu peux parler sans crainte car je suis au courant de votre mission et de tout ce qui concerne les horcruxes et Tu-sais-qui.

Le rouquin crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites mais il était soulagé de pouvoir mettre son amie dans la confidence. Toujours sans un mot, il s'assit sur le sofa alors que les flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée juste devant lui. A son tour et tout aussi silencieuse, Pansy vint s'asseoir prêt de lui et attendit qu'il parle.

_ Je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore et Harry ont été faire le soir où il est mort…

_ Non, Harry n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler, il est parti précipitamment ce soir-là mais apparemment il avait fait une découverte intéressante grâce au souvenir de Slughorn…

_ Comment ? demanda Ron alors que personne n'était censé savoir ça.

_ Dumbledore a juste eu le temps de mettre ce souvenir dans sa pensine avant de partir, le dernier souvenir mais sans doute l'un des plus importants…

_ Harry et lui sont allés chercher un horcruxe qui se trouvait dans une grotte au bord de la mer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était un endroit important pour Tu-sais-qui alors ils ont franchi un étang à l'intérieur de la grotte qu'ils ont ouvert avec du sang et arrivés au milieu il y avait un petit ilot avec une coupole emplie d'eau au fond de laquelle se trouvait un médaillon.

Pansy regardait Ron gravement, buvant littéralement chaque mot de son récit.

_ Dumbledore a décidé de boire l'eau, c'était le seul moyen, mais ça lui a provoqué des hallucinations, ces paroles sont devenues incohérentes et il a été très affaibli. Pour ne rien arranger des inféris sont sortis de l'eau et les ont attaqués. Finalement, ils ont récupéré le médaillon et ont réussi à revenir à Poudlard en un seul morceau. La suite tu la connais… Malheureusement, l'ironie du sort ne s'arrêter pas là et il y avait un mot dans le médaillon indiquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable horcruxe et que le vrai avait été pris par un certain R. A. B..

_ Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius qui est devenu mangemort…

_ Comment ? répéta Ron de nouveau alors que la jeune fille savait de nouveau quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas dû avoir connaissance.

_ Après que vous vous soyez introduit au Ministère j'ai reçu la visite de deux elfes de maison qui étaient venus sur les conseils d'Hermione… sourit-elle alors que le jeune homme commençait à comprendre.

_ Kreattur et Dobby ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé de les savoir en vie.

_ Oui. Hermione leur a dit de venir ici si jamais ils ne revenaient pas…

_ Elle pense toujours à tout… ajouta Ron alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

_ Et après avoir volé le médaillon à Ombrage, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda alors la brune ne souhaitant pas que son ami se stoppe maintenant.

_ Comme Yaxley avait réussi à attraper Hermione lorsqu'elle a transplané, cela a mis fin au sortilège de Fidelitas protégeant le 12, square Grimmaurd alors, elle a tout de suite transplané à un autre endroit pour qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre mais j'ai été désartibulé dans la panique et ils nous étaient impossible de voyager en transplanant.

Pansy grimaça en songeant à la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir Ron… Etre désartibulé signifiait avoir laissé la moitié de son corps en arrière pendant un transplanage et l'erreur avait de lourdes conséquences sur le corps humain…

_ Nous avons tenté de détruire l'horcruxe mais rien à faire… On n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre donc on le portait à tour de rôle pour être sûr qu'il soit toujours en sécurité. Le seul véritable problème…

_ Le médaillon influe sur les sentiments, et fait ressortir les plus mauvais côtés et les plus sombres pensées de ceux se trouvant proches de lui…

Alors, les doutes s'installèrent au sein du trio. Hermione déprimait et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que les autres attendaient d'elle. Harry essayait de garder confiance mais il avait de moins en moins confiance en Dumbledore qui ne leur avait laissé que de maigres indices et de moins en moins confiance en lui-même alors qu'il sentait que ses amis doutaient de lui… Ron, lui, laissait grandir en lui la jalousie qu'il avait toujours éprouvé envers Harry et envers le fait que son meilleure amie et la fille dont il était, pas si secrètement, amoureux depuis des années soient aussi proches…

Harry et Hermione avaient toujours formé une bonne équipe en ce qui concerne les plans et les énigmes, Ron le savait et ça l'énervait au plus haut point car il se sentait toujours nettement intellectuellement inférieur à eux. C'était pour cela que Ron écoutait autant la radio, il voulait avoir un rôle et il voulait savoir si sa famille allait bien parce que Ron ressentait dans ces moments-là que les seuls sur qui ils pouvaient compter étaient les membres de sa famille. Finalement, un soir où Ron portait l'horcruxe autour du cou et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé ni concernant la destruction du médaillon, ni concernant les autres horcruxes restant à détruire, Hermione comprit que l'épée de Gryffondor n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce. Harry avait détruit le journal de Jedusor à l'aide d'un crochet de Basilic, et il avait également tué ce même Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor. L'épée était donc imprégnait de venin de Basilic et pouvait, comme le crochet, anéantir l'artefact magique.

Malheureusement, l'épée avait disparu d'après Scrimgeour… Un objet de plus à trouver…

C'est ainsi qu'éclata la dispute. Les non-dits et les pensées noires submergeaient Ron et il ne pouvait plus se taire ni faire redescendre sa colère qu'il taisait depuis bien trop longtemps… Il avait osé dire à Harry qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des autres et qu'il doutait de la réussite de la mission, il avait imposé un ultimatum à Hermione, c'était lui ou Harry… Quand il comprit qu'Hermione ne pouvait quitter Harry, il détacha enfin le médaillon le jeta à terre et partit, les laissant derrière lui. Bien sûr dès qu'il les eut quittés, il avait voulu y retourner mais c'était impossible avec les protections d'Hermione. Il fut alors désemparé, il était seul dans la nuit noire et il se sentait honteux, tellement honteux… Le déshonneur lui broyait les entrailles et il était nauséeux à cause de ses propres actes… Il avait donc de nouveau transplané pour atterrir chez lui…

Pansy était affligé de voir les jeune aussi abattu… Elle savait que les horcruxes se révèleraient problématiques s'ils n'étaient pas vite détruits. Néanmoins, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus n'avait pas parlé de l'épée à Harry, après tout il s'en était servi pour détruire la bague des Gaunt… Maintenant, la question était de savoir où elle était et la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment le savoir était à Poudlard dans le bureau directorial…

_ Veux-tu que je contacte tes parents et tes frères ? Ils sont tous à la chaumière aux coquillages mais ils peuvent venir ici en quelques minutes si tu…

_ Non ! coupa-t-il brusquement alors que ses yeux transcrivaient très nettement une peur sans nom.

_ Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que j'ai fait… J'ai trop honte de les avoir abandonnés ! J'ai déshonoré ma famille en faisant ça… ajouta Ron, plus honteux que jamais.

Pansy s'approcha alors de son ami et l'entoura de ses bras. Ron déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais restait tendu par cette marque d'affection plutôt inhabituelle…

_ Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait est bien, loin de là… Les parties de l'âme de Tu-sais-qui sont emplies d'une magie noire que ni toi, ni tes amis ne pouvaient contrôler… Ce mal a pénétré ton esprit et a réveillé tes craintes et tes angoisses. Et même si tu ne l'as pas vu, Harry et Hermione devaient être dans le même était que toi mais à un degré inférieur. Tu as craqué, ton esprit a été vaincu mais c'était aussi un moyen de les protéger car si tu étais resté Dieu seul sait comment ça aurait fini… Tu as résisté comme tu as pu et qui sait ce que l'horcruxe t'aurait fait faire si tu n'avais pas choisi d'abandonner… Tu as pris la décision la plus noble qui soit, Ron, tu as renoncé à ton honneur pour préserver tes amis !

Le rouquin s'était détendu au fur et à mesure que Pansy parlait. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais c'était la seule décision à prendre, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, autant pour lui que pour ses amis…

_ Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation ! dit-il alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, preuve de la douleur qui le paralysait.

_ Merci… adjoignit-il dans un murmure contre l'oreille de Pansy alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux et que son corps se détendait enfin complètement et s'abandonnait dans les bras réconfortant de la seule femme que son meilleur ami aima vraiment…

Dans un monde où le nom de Lord Voldemort était redevenu tabou, les gens ne pouvaient compter que sur les valeurs qui leur tenaient à cœur. L'amour, l'amitié, la fidélité, la confiance, elles ne pouvaient disparaître même si les forces du mal s'évertuaient à les maltraiter sans relâche car elles représentaient le dernier espoir de ceux qui résistaient perpétuellement…

**NDA :** Voilà ! Bon c'était juste pour mettre les choses à plat concernant notre trio ;) et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Pansy soit seule au manoir mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop flagrant ;) bon le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "Action ou Vérité" ;) il parlera du départ de Ron et j'espère aussi d'un petit tour du côté de Poudlard pour Pansy ;)

Merci à tous et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience .


	9. Chapter 8 : Action ou Vérité ?

**NDA :** Bonjour Bonjour ! Eh bien voici la suite, je dois dire que je ne pensai pas le faire aussi long ^^ et l'une de mes lectrices (Gouline971) a soulevé un point important concernant les souvenirs de Dumbledore et ce que savait où ne savait pas Pansy à l'heure actuelle. Donc j'ai fait un long topo là-dessus ^^ Néanmoins, Pansy n'ira à Poudlard que dans le prochain chapitre :s je n'avais pas le temps d'en parler dans celui-ci mais cette fois c'est promis c'est dans le prochain !

**Reviews Anonymes : **

**Guest :** Merci à toi ! Oui exactement ça c'est fait ! Je sais qu'Harry manque mais bon il va revenir promis !

**Harry :** Merci à toi j'espère que tu adoreras autant la suite ) 

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de me suivre !

**Chapitre 8 : Action ou Vérité ? **

Heureusement que Pansy avait changé de place afin de concevoir la copie de la Baguette de Sureau juste après avoir ramené Ron au Manoir… Ainsi, il n'était pas au courant de son projet et mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien… De plus, elle avait dû contacter tous les membres de l'Ordre afin de les prévenir de ne pas venir au Manoir pendant plusieurs jours… Cependant, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse valable qui les aurait empêchés de venir, elle leur dit donc qu'elle leur expliquerait tout plus tard. Malgré leur curiosité, ils avaient accepté à contrecœur en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient ni entendre l'alarme à problèmes en cas de besoin, ni alimenter la baguette. Il fallait donc que Pansy se débrouille seul tout en gardant Ron à l'écart de tout ça…

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, elle continuait toujours d'explorer les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait jamais songé que l'enfance de cet homme ait été aussi mouvementée. Son père, Perceval, qui avait attaqué trois moldus pour venger sa fille Arianna qui était elle-même devenue dérangée par leur faute, fut ensuite envoyé à Azkaban. Il était apparemment obsédé par ses études et ne se préoccupé que peu de sa famille en ce temps-là… Elle voyait Albus seul et concentré sur son avenir alors que sa mère, Kendra, son petit frère, Alberforth, et sa sœur étaient très proches. La petite Arianna, à cause de son état mental était surprotégée par sa mère et Alberforth. Elle essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de son frère aîné mais bien que celui-ci aimait énormément sa jeune sœur il était bien trop ambitieux pour ne serait-ce que passer un peu de temps avec elle et ce fut un grand tort… Un jour, alors qu'Alberforth était absent, Arianna eut une violente crise et Kendra fut tuée accidentellement… Albus se retrouva donc en charge de la famille et du faire passer ses rêves de gloire au second plan. Pansy se rendait compte qu'Albus et son frère étaient souvent en désaccord, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état d'Arianna. Puis, Albus fit la connaissance du jeune Gellert Grindelwald et alors naquit une grande amitié. Cependant, cette amitié et les ambitions d'Albus prirent le dessus et il se désintéressa de nouveau de sa sœur qui avait tant besoin de lui. Ces circonstances déclenchèrent une violente dispute entre Albus et Alberforth et Grindelwald s'en mêla et attaqua Alberforth et s'en suivit un duel entre les trois sorciers tandis qu'Albus tentait vainement de les séparer. Les haussements de voix attirèrent l'attention d'Arianna qui s'approcha d'eux. Malheureusement, un sortilège perdu la toucha de plein fouet et la jeune fille mourut sur le coup. C'en suivit une lourde remise en question… Albus comprit alors que son orgueil avait eu raison de ses bons sentiments… Son frère le détesta depuis ce jour et le rendit responsable de la mort d'Arianna… Albus se consacra à partir de ce jour à son combat contre les mages noirs et tout ce qu'ils représentaient considérant qu'un trop grand pouvoir avait un effet trop néfaste sur lui.

Ensuite, elle atterrissait directement à la dernière année de la vie d'Albus. Elle le distinguait pensif comme à son habitude mais également soucieux… Dans son bureau à Poudlard, il faisait les cent pas et jetait régulièrement un regard sur une bague sertie d'une pierre noire et frappée d'un triangle, d'un rond et un trait. L'épée de Gryffondor trônait sur le bureau fièrement. Ensuite, Dumbledore s'empara de l'épée et l'abattit sur la bague, détruisant de ce fait l'horcruxe l'habitant. Puis, il fit quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange, il prit la bague et la mit à son doigt. Soudain, il fut pris de spasmes et de convulsion, une violente douleur semblait se propager de sa main vers tout son corps. Il tomba à terre ne pouvant résister à cette torture. Pansy était confuse, effrayée, perdue, c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Rogue entra en trombe dans la pièce afin de se ruer vers le directeur. A l'aide d'un sort, il confina la douleur uniquement dans sa main qui devint marron comme si elle était brûlée. Néanmoins, elle apprit que ce confinement ne pouvait tenir qu'un an, ce qui poussa alors Dumbledore à mettre en scène son meurtre par Rogue à une date proche de cette échéance, ce qui reviendrait donc à une euthanasie sur demande de la victime… Après ce souvenir, Pansy comprit qu'elle devait se concentrer sur les souvenirs liés à Voldemort afin de comprendre l'attitude de l'homme à la barbe blanche. Ainsi, elle assista à la naissance du mage noir lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore, en tant que professeur de Métamorphose, allait chercher le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor dans un orphelinat. Le sombre garçon était déjà fort peu commun avec son regard perçant. Elle le vit porter fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard, devenir préfet, le charmeur savait y faire et menait son monde à la baguette… C'est ainsi qu'il convainquit Horace Slughorn, son professeur de potion, de lui parler des horcruxes et de la façon de les créer. Partager son âmes en sept parties afin de se rapprocher le plus de l'immortalité en assassinant et déchirant son âme… Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il avait décidé d'être un tueur… Pendant sa sixième année, il se rendit dans son village natal, Little Hangleton, d'après Dumbledore c'est là qu'il découvrit ses origines moldues en même temps que son ascendance à Salazar Serpentard. Le même jour, il tua son père moldu, ses grands-parents moldus et fit endosser ses meurtres à son oncle qui fut emprisonné à sa place… Alors, il créa son premier horcuxe résida dans l'assassinat de son propre père et se logea dans la Bague des Gaunt symbolisant son lien au grand Salazar Serpentard et aux frères Peverell. Sa haine des moldus prit alors le pas et qu'il découvrit la Chambre des Secrets et sans servi pour chasser les né moldus de Poudlard. Le seul qui n'était pas dupe semblait être Dumbledore lui-même, c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui fit pas confiance lorsqu'il accusa Hagrid d'être l'héritier de Serpentard alors qu'il était le véritable meurtrier… Ce fut le meurtre de Mimi Geignarde qui créa le deuxième Horcruxe résidant dans son journal intime. Quelques années plus tard, elle vit le professeur Dippet, ancien directeur, refuser le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au jeune Tom. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le vit à Poudlard, n'osant pas s'y rendre après que Dumbledore soit nommé Directeur… Elle vit ensuite Albus se rendre aussi à Little Hangleton et récupérer la Bague des Gaunt dans une petite maison à l'écart de la ville où avaient vécu Elvis Gaunt et ses deux enfants, Merope, mère de Tom, et Morfin. Après ça se succédèrent des souvenirs de la première guerre, l'ascension de Tom devenu Lord Voldemort, ses partisans et les idées des sang-purs qu'il défendait hypocritement étant lui-même un sang-mêlé. La crainte que son nom inspirait partout sur son passage. Puis, la peur s'arrêta laissant place à la joie, le soulagement gonflait les poitrines comme si Dumbledore avait été en apnée pendant des dizaines d'années… Pansy comprit alors qu'elle était arrivée à la nuit où Voldemort avait essayé de tuer Harry alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an…

Ce jour-là, elle décida d'arrêter les souvenirs liés à Voldemort et de revenir à la pensine. Malheureusement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le souvenir qu'elle allait voir serait une épreuve terrible pour elle. Elle reprit donc le souvenir là où elle l'avait laissé, Rogue soignant Dumbledore après que celui-ci ait mis la Bague des Gaunt à son doigt. La requête de Dumbledore à Severus de le tuer avant que la mort ne le prenne et ainsi arrêté la ligné de la Baguette de Sureau. Puis, Dumbledore demanda une dernière chose au maître des potions, de reprendre le rôle de directeur après sa mort et de révéler certaines choses à Harry. Le jour où Voldemort vint pour tuer Harry, le sortilège de mort qu'il lui lança ricocha grâce au sacrifice de Lily, et une partie de l'âme de Voldemort se détacha et s'accrocha au seul être encore vivant dans la pièce : Harry. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort réside en Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il parle le fourchelang et qu'il peut entendre les pensées du mage noir. Une vérité affreuse s'imposa : Harry devait mourir de la main de Voldemort lui-même car il était un horcruxe… Pansy ressortit du souvenir, la respiration saccadée, livide, elle était anéantie par cette révélation… Elle avait fait tout ça, elle faisait tout ça alors qu'Harry était destiné à mourir depuis le début. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui perlaient abondamment sur ses joues blanches. Son seul espoir de vivre un jour avec Harry venait de partir en fumée, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, sa bouée de sauvetage venait de se percer et elle était en train de se laisser couler. C'est alors que des cris s'élevèrent dans le hall, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle alla donc voir ce qui se tramait encore…

_ Monsieur Remus, je vous en prie calmez-vous ! couinait Misty alors qu'elle essayait d'empêcher Rémus d'entrer.

_ Non, Misty, je suis désolé mais je vous savoir pourquoi Pansy nous empêche de rentrer au Manoir !

Pansy sortit alors du bureau et essaya de paraitre aussi normal que possible.

_ Misty, merci, je m'occupe de Remus ne t'en fais pas. Dit calmement Pansy à son elfe qui s'évanouit aussitôt dans un pop.

_ Remus, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle un peu las.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai, non nous avons besoin de réponses. Tu nous a accueillis ici, tu nous as aidé, tu nous as sauvé et maintenant tu nous demandes de ne pas revenir au Manoir sans rien nous expliquer ! Nous ne comprenons pas et franchement je…

_ Professeur Lupin, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Pansy de ne rien vous dire, elle n'y est pour rien ! l'interrompit Ron en sortant du grand salon, d'où il n'était pas sorti avant de voir que son amie ne s'en sortirait pas sans son aide.

Le lycanthrope perdit alors l'usage de la parole et semblait ne pas en croire ses propres yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantôme mais force était de constater que le rouquin était bien là devant lui.

_ Ron ? Mais enfin, je ne…

_ J'ai demandé à Pansy de ne rien dire à mes parents et aux membres de l'Ordre car j'avais honte… Harry et Hermione vont bien mais les évènements m'ont poussé à les abandonner bien que je l'ai regretté immédiatement… Pansy m'a retrouvé au Terrier et m'a ramené ici… expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard bienveillant vers la brune qui lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il fut maigre.

Remus se dirigea de nouveau vers Pansy et n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux. La Serpentard s'en aperçut et décida qu'une discussion avec le loup-garou s'imposait…

_ Ron, excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin de parler avec Remus en privé, cela ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, allez-y je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Je vais aller tenir compagnie à Misty, Dobby et Kreattur. Les informa Ron en repartant dans le salon, en direction de la cuisine.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Remus et s'en rien lui dire pivota pour retourner dans son bureau. Elle enleva d'un coup de baguette la pensine de son bureau et se rassit sur son fauteuil derrière ce dernier. Remus entra à son tour et s'assit sans un mot alors qu'elle lui indiquait poliment la chaise en face d'elle.

_ Je m'excuse… finit-il par dire, sincère.

_ Je savais que vous auriez du mal à comprendre mon attitude mais j'ai osé espérer que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour attendre et me laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Mais vu votre attitude, j'en viens à me demander si vous m'auriez cru lorsque je vous aurais dit que je faisais tout ça parce que Ron me l'avais demandé… répondit-elle peu encline à laisser Remus s'en sortir avec de simples excuses.

_ Je comprends et je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été plus patient… Ce n'est pas que l'on ne te fait pas confiance c'est juste que l'on était inquiet pour toi, surtout Dora, et lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu que tout semblait normal, je t'en ai voulu de nous avoir inquiété pour rien…

Pansy comprit alors l'attitude de son ami.

_ Remus, tu penses bien que si j'avais été en danger mais que j'avais été capable de vous écrire, je vous aurez prévenu ! J'admets que j'ai été très vague mais c'était simplement parce que je ne pouvais rien dire de plus pour l'instant !

_ Je sais…

_ Bon, maintenant que tu es là comment se porte Dora ? reprit Pansy plus calmement.

_ Oh ça va… Les sautes d'humeur commencent à lui monter à la tête et elle mange tout ce qui peut trainer dans les placards, donc bon ça va !

Pansy sourit, toujours de se mince sourire, en pensant à la métamorphomage dévalisant le frigo d'Andromeda… Rémus tiqua, il avait eu le temps de l'observer depuis quelques minutes et bien que son calme fût plus ou moins compréhensible, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la jeune fille fougueuse qu'il croyait connaître. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher donc la connaissant elle l'aurait renvoyé dans ses dix-huit mètres à peine rentré dans le manoir avec une réplique bien cinglante. Là, au contraire, elle restait calme et arborait un fin sourire qu'il qualifiait de tristes. Ses yeux semblaient légèrement gonflés et fatigués. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle déprimait…

_ Tout va bien pour toi ?

_ Oui avec Ron ici j'ai eu quelques nouvelles sur l'avancée de la mission d'Harry et donc ça va…

_ Et comment vont Harry et Hermione eux-mêmes ? demanda alors Remus, s'étant parfaitement rendu compte que la jeune fille avait consciemment contourné le sujet du survivant lui-même.

_ Eh bien, ils se sont disputés avant que Ron ne parte mais d'après ce que je sais, ils vont bien… répondit-elle aussi neutre que possible.

_ Ecoute, depuis le début je me pose une question à laquelle personne n'a pu me donner une vraie réponse puisque les seuls à pouvoir me le dire étaient avec Harry ! Je pense donc qu'il est temps que j'en profite puisque nous sommes seuls !

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Quels sont tes liens avec Harry ? demanda Lunard à une Pansy troublée.

La question avait le mérite d'être claire et Rémus n'avait pas idée de l'impact de celle-ci après ce que Pansy avait appris ce soir… C'en fut trop, Rémus s'étonnait de la voir aussi calme et bien pour le coup il allait être servi !

_ Que veux-tu que je te réponde exactement ! On s'est détesté cordialement pendant cinq ans ! On s'est rapproché l'année dernière ! Il n'y avait rien de préméditer, on se retrouvait en cachette pour parler de tout et de rien sans aucune pression ni attente on avait juste besoin de parler sans que ça implique Voldemort ou la survie du monde ! On avait juste besoin d'être nous-mêmes sans pour autant toujours songer à l'avenir sombre qui nous attendait derrière les grilles du château… Jusqu'au jour où…

Elle avait haussé le ton et s'était levée regardant son ancien professeur de haut, jugeant la question de Rémus indiscrète bien qu'elle savait que tout le monde se la posait… C'était eu tour de Rémus d'être calme et de l'écouter attentivement, tout en la laissant crier puisqu'elle en avait besoin.

_ Jusqu'au jour où ?

_ Tu veux pas non plus que je te fasse un dessin ! Jusqu'au jour où sans qu'on l'ai prévu ça a été plus loin, trop loin… répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre avant cette nuit-là. On se sentait juste bien ensemble et on s'est rendu compte que c'était plus que ça… Et quelques jours plus tard, Albus était mort et on s'est séparé… finit-elle en se rasseyant et s'accoudant à sa table, la tête entre ses mains.

_ Harry a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi qui le soutient et l'aide autant qu'elle le peut…

Les paroles réconfortantes de Rémus touchèrent fortement Pansy et les larmes piquaient de nouveau ses yeux bleus.

Après ça, Remus repartit en jurant de garder le secret sur le retour de Ron tout en rassurant tout le monde. Ron et Pansy se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seuls alors que la nuit tombait sur le domaine des Parkinson achevant cette première semaine du dernier mois de l'année 1997.

Néanmoins, la journée était loin d'être finie. Même après le départ de Rémus, Pansy restait inlassablement paralysée en plein milieu du hall, le regard perdu dans le vide semblait fixer la porte d'entrée. Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle et aperçut ses yeux rougis et vitreux. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir la Serpentard pleurer et n'avait jamais su comment agir dans ce genre de situations, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour consoler une fille…

_ Pansy…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je vais bien…

Le rouquin pensant que ses pensées étaient parties bien loin du Manoir, fut très surpris de constater que la brune était consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans un mot, elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard toutes émotions avaient disparu afin de ne garder que son air bienveillant et impassible.

Bien qu'il soit déstabilisé, Ron ne comptait pas en rester là en suivit son amie quand elle retourna dans son bureau. Elle s'installa de nouveau derrière son meuble de travail et attendit que Ron se place devant elle.

_ Ron, j'ai besoin que quelques renseignements et je pense qu'à ce jour tu es le seul à pouvoir me les fournir.

Apparemment, Pansy avait décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemin, et le sixième fils Weasley l'écoutait patiemment ce qui était étrange venant de lui…

_ Je souhaiterai me rendre à Poudlard… L'ennui c'est qu'il est impossible d'y rentrer normalement sans se faire prendre alors comme tu es le meilleur ami d'Harry, et que je pense que ce dernier est sans doute celui qui connait le mieux le château maintenant qu'Albus est mort, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider… enchaina-t-elle ne laissant pas la chance à Ron d'en placer une.

_ Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu retourner à Poudlard ? Tu risques de te faire tuer !

_ Poudlard est la clef qui nous permettra de gagner ! Je suis intimement persuadée que tout finira là-bas ! Alors est-il possible de rentrer et sortir de Poudlard sans que personne ne le sache ?

_ Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'Harry était maître en la matière pour ce qui était de sillonner le château sans se faire attraper mais c'était à l'époque de Dumbledore !Et Dumbledore l'aurait laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ça nous a d'ailleurs été bien utile… Mais aujourd'hui Rogue est le directeur et il connait bien Poudlard aussi ! répliqua Ron qui essayait de dissuader la jeune fille, en vain.

_ Je sais mais je dois tenter ma chance ! Avec les Carrow et les réformes de l'enseignement et du règlement instituées par Ombrage, je n'ose imaginer l'enfer que doivent vivre les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Pouffesouffle et les Serpentard qui ne sont pas Sang-purs !

_ Tu veux donc aller les aider ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment à faire ici sans en rajouter encore ! Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche ! s'emporta Ron qui avait l'impression que Pansy tentait la Mort autant qu'elle le pouvait.

_ Ecoute, avec ou sans ton aide j'irai à Poudlard mais mieux vaut que j'ai toute les chances de mon côté mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider à ta guise…

_ Ce n'est pas la question et tu le sais ! C'est juste que je l'inquiète pour toi…

_ Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais on en est tous là aujourd'hui ! On s'inquiète tous les uns pour les autres ! Cela fait des mois que je me ronge les sangs de savoir si Harry, Hermione et toi étiez en vie mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que vous deviez arrêter votre mission parce que tout le monde est mort de peur… J'espère que ce que je fais va avoir un bon impact pour la suite des évènements mais j'ai besoin pour ça de ne pas faire d'erreurs et j'ai besoin d'aller personnellement à Poudlard pour que mon propre plan fonctionne…

_ Bon, il existe sept passages secrets menant de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard mais il n'y en a que deux de praticables et l'un deux est connu de Rogue tandis que l'autre n'est pas accessible. Il s'agit de la Cabane hurlante qui mène en-dessous du Saule Cogneur et d'une trappe secrète dans les sous-sols de chez Honeydukes et arrive derrière la statue de la sorcière Borgne. Révéla-t-il après avoir fixé quelques instants la jeune fille dans les yeux, comprenant que c'était important.

_ Ce que tu me dis c'est qu'il est impossible d'entrer dans Poudlard…

_ Même si c'était envisageable, il faudrait que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'entrer à Pré-au-lard sans être repérée… Les Mangemorts contrôlent la ville tout comme ils contrôlent Poudlard. Un couvre-feu a sûrement été imposé, et quiconque met le pied dehors sera très certainement repéré par un charme du Cridurut.

_ Il faut donc que je pénètre dans le château sans passer par Pré-au-Lard…

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Depuis le temps qu'Hermione me rabâche l'Histoire de Poudlard je commence à le savoir, il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur du domaine !

_ Cette règle a une exception ! Le seul qui peut transplaner est le directeur lui-même !

_ Et tu penses que Rogue va te faire rentrer dans le château sans te tuer ! rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Je sais…

En fait, Pansy savait surtout que si Rogue savait pour elle, il l'aiderait mais il était préférable qu'elle ne lui envoie pas de l'être au risque de le compromettre, il fallait donc qu'elle entre dans le château pour lui demander en personne son soutien. Pour le moment, elle devait rassurer Ron et lui faire croire qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée, ainsi il serait rassuré… Mais un plan germa alors dans l'esprit de Pansy, il n'y avait pas que le directeur qui pouvait aller et venir dans le château sans être vu, ni détecté… Il y avait des êtres dans Poudlard qui existaient sans pour autant se faire voir et d'ailleurs la plupart des élèves n'avait même pas idée de leur existence… Les elfes de maison ayant déjà travaillé et qui y travaillé toujours étaient la clef qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les portes du château et elle pensait tout particulièrement à un qui vivait aujourd'hui sous son toit…

Après cette soirée mouvementée, les semaines s'étaient de nouveau succédées et Pansy avait retrouvé un certain rythme en essayant, avec tant de bien que de mal, de ne plus penser au destin funeste d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron de tout ça et n'en parlerait de toute façon à personne préférant qu'ils gardent de l'espoir temps qu'ils le pouvaient encore… Entre a confection de la baguette, qui nécessité encore quelques alimentations, les sonneries de l'alarme à problèmes et la pensine de Dumbledore, la vipère s'était imposé un quotidien des plus éreintant sans jamais se plaindre, préférant limiter son temps de sommeil pour ne pas rêver à Harry, au grand désespoir de Ron qui se faisant de plus en plus de soucis pour elle tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de retrouver ses amis grâce à la bibliothèque du Manoir.

Les nouvelles non plus n'étaient pas vraiment fameuses, les morts se succédaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Pansy aurait bien voulu empêcher tout ça mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'arrêter leur folie meurtrière et ne pouvait que faire ce qui nécessitait son assistance. Cependant trois morts attirèrent son attention. La première était inscrite dans la Gazette du Sorcier du 13 décembre, le célèbre fabricant de Baguette d'Europe de l'Est Gregorovitch avait été retrouvé mort au fin fond de sa boutique au milieu de ses chères baguettes. Ensuite, le 18 décembre on apprenait que le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald emprisonné dans sa propre forteresse de Nurmengard en Bulgarie avait été assassiné dans sa cellule… Pansy n'était pas dupe, Voldemort était forcément derrière ces homicides. La jeune fille prit soudain peur, Grindelwald était le seul à savoir que Dumbledore était le maître de la Baguette de Sureau alors elle espérait vraiment que Grindelwald soit mort parce qu'il n'a pas voulu dire au mage noir où se trouvait la dite baguette… Sinon, le plan de Pansy risquait de tomber à l'eau puisque la baguette n'était toujours pas prête et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à Poudlard pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer la finir mais avec Ron au Manoir, elle ne pouvait pas y aller…

L'autre mort apparut dans le journal quelques jours plus tard, le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël. En effet, Godric's Hollow était de nouveau frappé d'une horrible tragédie, la grande historienne Bathilda Tourdesac, vieille ami de Dumbledore et des Potter avait été retrouvée morte chez elle, alors que sa maison avait été partiellement détruite le soir de la veille de Noël. Ron était sûr qu'Harry et Hermione avaient été présents ce soir-là et qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir… En effet, Godric's Hollow faisait parit de l'histoire d'Harry puisque c'était ici qu'il était né et que ses parents sont morts et puis l'histoire de Dumbledore résidait aussi dans cette ville portant le nom du fondateur courageux de Poudlard. Mais ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup… Certes, ils savaient que leurs deux amis étaient vivant mais dans quel état… Ron ne tenait plus en place, il voulait les retrouver mais s'il transplanait n'importe où il risquait de se faire prendre par les raffleurs qui ne cessaient de roder sans tout le pays… Non, il devait être sûr de ce qu'il entreprenait sinon il ne servirait plus à rien…

Finalement, le 31 décembre arriva et la nouvelle année avec lui… Pansy avait de nouveau passé la journée avec la copie de la baguette et l'avait alimentée aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait pu mais là elle était trop fatigué et ne tenait presque plus debout, elle alla donc vers les cuisines afin de reprendre des forces mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Ron installé dans un canapé du grand salon, le déluminateur entre les mains, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'approcha alors et s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'il restait concentré sur ses pensées.

_ Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé si Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas faits pour finir ensemble… Ils sont tellement complices, souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, souvent d'accord… Alors que moi, avec Hermione, on finit toujours par se disputer parce qu'on veut tous les deux avoir raison et je perds souvent à ce jeu-là… dit le rouquin, alors que Pansy esquissait un petit sourire.

_ Tu les connais mieux que moi mais je pense au contraire que ce qu'il y a entre eux n'est qu'une grande amitié, voir une fraternité… Mes sentiments pour Harry n'entrent pas en compte ici et je suis complètement objective à ce sujet. Je pense juste que tu te dénigres trop, tu es quelqu'un de très bien et Hermione le sait, elle le sait depuis longtemps avant même que les autres ne le sachent. Hermione et toi c'est différent et cela n'inclut pas Harry, je suis certaine que lui aussi s'en est rendu compte… Harry sait depuis un moment ce qu'il y a entre vous mais il n'est jamais intervenu parce qu'il juge que c'est à vous de vous débrouiller avec votre histoire…

Ron s'était finalement tourné pour regarder Pansy. Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Harry était tombé amoureux d'elle. Contrairement à toutes les autres filles, elle était la dernière à juger et la première à comprendre. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de la réputation qu'il pouvait avoir ce qui comptait le plus c'était l'individu, l'homme qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes rondes et sa cicatrice de sinistre réputation. Il la vit alors dévier son regard vers le déluminateur et Ron en fit de même.

_ D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la pensine d'Albus, il l'a fabriqué lui-même. Si j'ai bien compris, il sert à éteindre toutes les lumières avoisinantes. Ces mêmes lumières sont gardées prisonnières dans le déluminateur jusqu'à ce qu'on l'actionne de nouveau. Si la source initiale de la lumière n'est pas à proximité, la lumière sortie du déluminateur se contente de flotter dans les airs, tel un petit soleil.

Ron acquiesça doucement, il l'avait pas mal utilisé depuis qu'il l'avait et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore le lui avait légué à lui particulièrement…

_ Mais en réalité, le déluminateur possède une autre faculté. Il permet à son possesseur d'entendre toutes les conversations qui le concernent si son nom est prononcé lors de la discussion. Si le sorcier actionne le déluminateur au moment où il écoute la conversation, la lumière la plus proche s'éteint soudain et, au même moment, une autre lumière, d'une vive couleur bleue, apparaît un peu plus loin. S'il s'approche de cette lumière, elle rentre dans son corps au niveau du cœur. Le sorcier peut alors transplaner et est automatiquement amené vers les personnes qui parlaient de lui.

Ron l'avait écouté attentivement… Était-ce possible, est-ce que la voix soudainement mystérieuse de Pansy disait la vérité ? Une vérité si tentante que l'action qui pouvait s'en suivre était tout aussi attrayante. Pourtant, Ron était parti depuis un mois maintenant alors pourquoi ses amis ne parlaient de lui à moins qu'ils n'évitent tout simplement le sujet car cela leur faisait trop de peine… Soudain, comme si le ciel les avait entendu un murmure retentit dans la pièce, aussi doux que le vent, il devenait de plus en plus clair à leurs oreilles et venait du déluminateur lui-meême, c'était la voix d'Hermione :

_ Ron… Ron…

Alors Ron regarda Pansy et toux deux comprirent qu'il était temps pour Ron de s'en aller. Ce dernier prit Pansy dans ses bras et lui chuchota un merci sincère dans son oreille. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et Ron retourna son attention vers le déluminateur. La vérité était là, il l'actionna enfin et une petite boule lumineuse apparut. Flottant juste devant leurs têtes, elle se rapprocha et lévita droit sur la poitrine du rouquin et là, la vérité lui apparut finalement claire comme du cristal, il savait qu'elle l'emmènerait là où il avait besoin d'être…

_ Prend bien soin de toi et d'eux… lui recommanda Pansy, alors il hocha doucement la tête et transplana vers la vérité pour rejoindre ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de lui et de son action…

La maîtresse du Manoir retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'elle aussi devait agir comme il se devait… Elle allait se rendre à Poudlard grâce à Dobby et ferait ce qu'elle avait à accomplir par elle-même…

Loin d'ici, dans un Manoir tout aussi imposant, les ténèbres régnaient en maîtres et attendaient leur heure de gloire. Le moment approchait, Il le sentait, il le savait bientôt il deviendrait le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps et alors un seul obstacle lui barrerait encore et toujours la route…

_ Harry Potter … murmura avidement Voldemort, dans le Manoir Malefoy.

**NDA :** Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas encore le nom du prochain chapitre, vous verrez bien ;) merci à vous de rester fidèles à ma fic j'attends vos commentaires ;)


	10. Chapter 9 : Vie et Mensonges

**NDA:** Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retour mais j'étais en vacance pendant une semaine ! Alors voilà je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponse Review Anonyme : **

**Guest :** Sex ? Well maybe but later )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Vie et Mensonges… **

Après le départ de Ron, Pansy avait contacté les membres de l'Ordre pour les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient revenir au Manoir s'ils le souhaitaient. Avec Rémus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas leur révéler la visite de Ron, ne souhaitant pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Sachant qu'ils auraient certainement attiré leurs foudres en avouant que le rouquin était ici et qu'ils ne les avaient pas mis au courant. Grâce au retour de Fred, Georges, Charly, Bill et Fleur, la copie de la baguette était enfin finie. Leurs efforts tous conjuguaient avait permis d'achever la partie conception, maintenant, ils devaient s'occuper du cœur de la baguette et de la tailler. C'est ainsi que le 2 janvier, ils étaient tous épuisés sauf Pansy qui avait pris l'habitude de travailler sur la baguette et qui avait été plutôt soulagée par ces renforts. Elle avait donc assez de force pour entamer la deuxième partie du plan : retourner à Poudlard et récupérer le cœur de la baguette ainsi que l'original. Le soir même, alors que tout le monde se reposait, elle se rendit en cuisine où se trouvaient les trois elfes.

_ Bonsoir ! scanda-t-elle en entrant.

_Bonsoir Miss Pansy ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes à Poudlard.

Les trois créatures se retournèrent ahuris. Ils avaient peur d'avoir mal entendu. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas avoir demandé une chose pareille.

_ Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, je ne suis pas folle ! Je dois absolument me rendre à Poudlard et au plus vite. Dobby, tu as été elfe de maison au château, tu peux donc t'y rendre à ta guise !

_ Oui, c'est vrai Miss, mais c'est très dangereux pour vous Miss, de vous rendre là-bas Miss ! couina l'elfe, ses yeux plus exorbités qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Je le sais, crois-moi, je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas indispensable ! Mais il faut que j'y aille et tu es le seul moyen que j'ai pour ça !

_ Mais et les autres Miss Pansy, sont-ils au courant ? demanda Misty de sa petite voix aigüe.

_ Non, ils sont tous fatigués, je préfère ne pas les réveiller et je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'eux en mon absence. Répondit-elle en désignant successivement Misty et Kreattur.

_ Comme vous voudrez Miss, mais soyez très prudente ! admit finalement l'elfe des Black, d'un regard inquiet.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal. Rétorqua-t-elle gentiment en s'attardant sur Misty qui semblait terrorisée.

_ Miss, Dobby vous propose d'y aller en premier et de vous y emmener si la voix est libre ! proposa alors sagement Dobby.

_ Entendu, il faudrait que j'aille dans le bureau du directeur alors va voir si Rogue et seul et si il est possible d'atterrir entre la statue de gargouille gardant l'entrée et la porte.

_ Entendu Miss, Dobby connait toujours le mot de passe donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à Dobby. Dit-il avant de transplaner dans un pop.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes assez longtemps pour que Dobby s'assurent que la voix était libre et il réapparut de nouveau dans un pop.

_ Le professeur Rogue fait les cent pas dans son bureau et il est seul ! informa-t-il avant que Pansy ait pu poser la question.

_ Bien, je vous fais confiance à tous les trois, je dois m'entretenir avec Rogue et je vous demande instamment de ne dire à personne que je lui ai parlé ! Croyez-moi j'ai mes raisons, je sais que vous pensez tous qu'il a tué le professeur Dumbledore mais je sais des choses et je vous demande de me faire confiance et de garder ça pour vous ! Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

_ Miss, Dobby aime beaucoup Harry Potter, Miss, mais Dobby sait que Miss Pansy est une bonne personne et qu'elle fait tout ça pour aider Harry Potter alors Dobby ne dira rien.

Les deux autres elfes acquiescèrent eux aussi et promirent de garder le secret avant que finalement Pansy, vêtue de sa grande cape noire, et Dobby ne transplannent vers le château enchanté. Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte en bois massif gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

_ Dobby, va jusqu'à la salle sur demande, à mon avis les anciens membres de l'AD s'en servent toujours comme quartier général, prévient surtout Ginny Weasley que je suis là ! chuchota-t-elle brièvement.

_ Dis leur juste que je suis dans le château et que j'arrive dès que je peux, mais pas que je suis avec Rogue surtout ! ajouta-t-elle avant que Dobby ne reparte.

L'elfe acquiesça donc et disparut à nouveau. Maintenant Pansy se retrouvait seule et devait affronter son ancien maître des potions et directeur de maison. Elle frappa donc à la porte et rabaissa sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un bref « Entrez ».

Elle poussa donc la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Rogue, qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à la voir ici. Cependant quelqu'un d'autre ne fut absolument pas surpris de la voir ici et l'accueillit de son regard bienveillant et malicieux.

_ Bonjour Pansy, je me demandai justement si tu allais bientôt faire ton apparition. S'exclama le portrait du défunt directeur.

_ Bonsoir Albus, j'aurai bien voulu venir plus tôt mais la confection d'une baguette est quelque chose d'assez ardu. Répondit-elle en enlevant sa capuche, révélant ainsi son identité à Rogue.

_ Miss Parkinson ? Mais enfin, comment avez-vous réussi à entrer ici ? questionna Rogue alors que Pansy se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau afin de s'asseoir juste devant le portrait de Dumbledore.

_ Je préfère ne pas vous le révéler car si jamais je me faisais prendre mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas… riposta Pansy en s'asseyant en face du bureau, derrière lequel Rogue vint s'asseoir.

_ Bien, mettons les points sur les i, je suis au courant de votre plan. C'était astucieux, tuer Albus alors qu'il vous l'a lui-même demandé mettait fin à la lignée de la baguette de Sureau, c'était un plan parfait jusqu'au moment où Drago a désarmé Albus avant que vous n'arriviez…

_ Comment savez-vous tout ça ? interrogea-t-il toujours aussi interloqué.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? s'écria Pansy en se tournant vers le tableau.

_ Je préférai nettement voir sa réaction et le visage qu'il fait maintenant ! répliqua Dumbledore aussi amusé qu'un gamin devant un arbre de Noël.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a légué sa pensine. Avoua alors Pansy à Rogue.

Le nouveau directeur se reprit donc et retrouva son habituel visage dur, non sans lancer un regard courroucé à son prédécesseur. Tout s'expliquait à présent…

Le sourire mystérieux de son mentor lorsqu'il avait entendu parler du veilleur de nuit et de ses mystérieux pouvoirs ! En fait, il s'agissait de la magie d'Albus transmise à Pansy par l'intermédiaire de la pensine… Il regarda alors son ancienne élève plus attentivement. Elle était calme, et dégageait une prestance digne de son éducation et de son rang. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir la fatigue qui traversait de part en part le corps de la jeune femme, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

_ Bon, puisque tout ceci semblait prévu… Que voulez-vous donc de moi Miss Parkinson ? demanda alors Rogue retrouvant sa froideur habituelle, et en s'attardant quelques secondes sur le tableau de Dumbledore.

_ Grâce à la pensine d'Albus, et puisque votre plan d'interrompre définitivement la lignée de la Baguette de Sureau n'a pas fonctionné, j'ai fabriqué avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre, une autre baguette. Une copie en quelques sortes, cela fait des mois que l'on y travaille, nous avons essayé de lui attribuer beaucoup de qualités indispensables pour la Baguette la plus puissante qui soit… conta alors Pansy mais s'arrêta lorsque le problème allait être posé.

_ Mais … ? questionna donc Rogue, en sachant qu'il n'était pas possible qu'ils aient réussi un tel exploit sinon la jeune Serpentard serait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle.

_ Mais, nous avons besoin de l'original pour pouvoir tailler le bois de sureau ! Sans parler que nous avons aussi besoin d'un cœur ! Sur ce dernier point, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un crin de sombral mais il serait difficile d'un prendre un sans risque alors j'ai pensé à votre phénix Albus !

_ Oh non, c'est un très mauvais choix de prendre Fumseck ! répondit Severus en secouant légèrement la tête. Je croyais que vous aviez la pensine comment pouvez-vous proposer un tel cœur pour une baguette qui de toute évidence devra appartenir au Seigneur des ténèbres !

_ Pourrais-je vous informer que passer à la loupe des souvenirs d'une vie longue de plus de cent ans est très long et que je ne peux malheureusement pas m'y consacrer exclusivement vu mes autres occupations ! Alors, non, je ne comprends pas…

_ La baguette d'Harry et la baguette de Tom sont liées car elles contiennent toutes les deux une plume de Fumseck ! C'est pour cela que Tom cherche la Baguette de Sureau, il la veut non seulement pour remplacer sa baguette qui ne peut tuer Harry mais aussi pour devenir invincible…

Pansy alors comprit son erreur, les deux baguettes étaient sœurs jumelles et ne pouvaient en aucun cas se combattre, donc il fallait à l'un ou à l'autre une autre baguette…

_ Vous voulez donc que je vous donne la Baguette …

_ Oui, il me la faut pour pouvoir finir la copie et la remplacer par l'original dans la tombe d'Albus ! Ainsi, lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui viendra la chercher, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne se doutera pas que ce n'est en fait qu'une copie ! De plus, si la baguette ne lui obéit pas complètement, il pourrait un jour se douter que la baguette ne lui répondra pas tant qu'il n'en sera pas le légitime propriétaire et puisque c'est vous Professeur qui avait tué Albus, il pensera logiquement que vous en êtes le maître et il vous tuera sans se douter qu'en fait Drago en est le légitime propriétaire …

_ Je dois bien avouer que ça nous ferait gagner du temps… Le laisser penser qu'il est devenu invulnérable ne sera pas de trop pour le confondre ensuite… J'espère seulement que Potter avance dans la recherche des Horcruxes… admit Rogue en scrutant Pansy lorsqu'il en vint à parler du Survivant.

_ Je sais qu'ils ont retrouvé le vrai médaillon de Serpentard et j'espère qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont trouvé le moyen de le détruire mais ils n'ont aucune piste pour l'Horcruxe suivant et le doute s'était clairement installé entre eux…

_ Pourquoi et comment sais-tu ça, Pansy ? demanda alors Albus donc les sourcils argentés se fronçaient légèrement d'inquiétude même s'il avait prévu les attitudes du trio.

_ Ron a quitté le groupe pendant quelques temps, ils se sont disputés parce qu'ils ne savaient plus comment avancer dans leur quête et le doute, la jalousie, la peur se sont installé entre eux très vite… Alors, Ron est parti et l'a immédiatement regretté mais il ne pouvait les retrouver alors, il est retourné au Terrier et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé et ramené… Et c'est grâce au déluminateur qu'il a retrouvé son chemin et les a rejoint, j'espère seulement que tout va bien pour eux à présent…

_ D'après ce que je sais, ils vont bien… acquiesça mystérieusement Rogue.

_ Il serait peut-être temps de me dire ce que vous savez !

_ Ils avaient besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor pour détruire les horcruxes ! Seul problème, Londubat, Ginny Weasley et Lovegood ont essayé de la voler et en apprenant ça « Il » a préféré qu'elle soit dans un endroit plus sûr, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de la remettre à Bellatrix pour que cette dernière la cache dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas la seule à apprécier les copies presque parfaite. Alors j'ai donné une copie de l'épée à Bella en sachant que seul un gobelin pourrait s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas authentique.

_ Mais où est l'original à présent ?

_ Avec Potter bien entendu ! révéla alors Rogue posément.

_ Mais comment est-ce possible et pourquoi en êtes-vous si certain ?

_ J'ai disons, un informateur dans le sac d'Hermione Granger ! C'était en effet, une très bonne idée d'emporter le tableau de Phineas Nigellus Black du Square Grimmauld qui fut Directeur de Poudlard et ancêtre de la famille de Sirius Black. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle a informé Potter de leur position dans la forêt de Dean alors que le sac était ouvert, le professeur Black l'a entendu et m'a tout de suite informé en sachant que j'étais toujours resté fidèle à Dumbledore. Alors je suis allé dans la forêt de Dean et sans me montrer à Potter et à ses amis, j'ai déposé l'épée dans un bassin rempli d'eau glacée, sur indication expresse d'Albus, l'épée devant être obtenue dans un contexte de bravoure et de courage. J'ai ensuite guidé Potter jusqu'au bassin grâce à mon patronus et suis resté jusqu'à ce que Weasley ait retrouvé Potter et détruit le médaillon. Il reste donc à présent trois horcruxes à détruire…

_ Quatre… l'interrompit la brune alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse. Il en reste quatre…

Rogue et Albus comprirent alors que Pansy savait pour la partie de l'âme de Voldemort résidant en Harry. Elle semblait profondément anéantie et en même temps incroyablement digne.

_ Je sais qu'il devra mourir et plus le temps passe, plus il en prend conscience également et même Hermione doit avoir des doutes… J'espère seulement que sa mort ne sera pas veine, qu'il n'aura pas fait tout ça pour rien…

_ Hormis Harry, il reste trois horcruxes et il doit les détruire avant de se livrer à Tom. Je pense que le coffre-fort de cette chère Bellatrix serait l'endroit rêvé pour y cacher autre chose qu'une vieille épée… dit alors le mage à la barbe blanche mystérieusement.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y a un horcruxe dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts ! Mais alors c'est pratiquement impossible de l'obtenir ! Bellatrix doit forcément avoir un coffre qui se trouve dans les plus basses profondeurs de la banque ! Ce serait une folie d'aller chercher aussi loin, sans compter qu'il faudrait qu'il puisse y entrer sans se faire arrêter ! s'exclama Pansy qui ne voyait pas comment le trio pourrait réaliser ce nouveau miracle.

_ Pour l'instant, c'est à nos trois Gryffondor de s'occuper de cela ! Ta mission à toi est très différente Pansy ! La baguette doit être prête avant que Tom ne se rende compte que l'original est à Poudlard ! Par chance, j'ai expressément demandé à Severus de sortir ma baguette de mon tombeau… Je savais que tu comprendrais qu'il fallait agir au plus vite ! Alors maintenant, il ne te reste que le crin de sombral ! exposa le grand homme alors que l'ancien maître des potions tendait la baguette de Sureau à Pansy.

La baguette évoquait toutes les tentations formulées à travers le temps et l'histoire, le fruit défendu d'Adam et Eve, le Saint Graal contenant le sang de Jésus Christ, les pouvoirs ancestraux du grand enchanteur Merlin et les Trois Reliques de la Mort… Néanmoins, Pansy n'avait qu'un seul désir et malgré tous ses efforts, elle savait maintenant qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était limiter les dégâts un maximum et garder la baguette de Sureau dans un lieu sûr serait d'une grande aide…

_ Je voudrais que tu la gardes, même après avoir fini la copie, je veux que tu la gardes et la protèges ! exprima alors Albus sous les regards ahuris de Pansy et Rogue.

_ Mais c'est de la folie Albus ! Vous vous rendez compte si jamais elle venait à être capturée et torturée, comment pourrait-elle garder un tel secret ?! s'exclama Severus en se relevant brusquement et regardant le tableau en face.

_ Justement, Tom n'a rien fait lorsque Pansy a refusé de devenir mangemort, et il a lui-même tué ses parents parce qu'ils ne lui avaient causé que souffrance au fil des années. Pourquoi faire tout cela pour une simple jeune fille qui n'est même pas majeure et ne semble pas avoir de grands pouvoirs ?

C'était vrai, Pansy s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il l'avait épargné et pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à elle. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse et n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas normal…

Severus resta alors debout et fixa son élève, celle-ci ne semblait pas comprendre non plus, il se dit donc que le vieil homme savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient… Pour changer…

_ Severus t'enverra le crin de sombral dès qu'il l'aura. En attendant, il vaut mieux que tu te concentres et tailles la baguette du mieux possible.

_ Et par quel moyen m'enverrez-vous le crin de sombral ? Fumseck est un peu trop voyant non ? fit remarquer Pansy sarcastiquement.

Severus et Albus échangèrent un regard et le brun ouvrit les portes-fenêtres derrières lui. A peine quelques secondes plus tard une chouette au plumage brun ébène, s'installa sur le bureau et fit face à la jeune sorcière. On aurait pu la prendre pour une harfang mais ses plumes sombres étaient bien trop nombreuses, contrairement à celles d'Hedwige qui n'en possède que quelques une dans son plumage couleur neige. Pourtant, Pansy en vint à regarder les yeux jaunes de cette chouette. Des yeux sages et compréhensifs, on avait presque l'impression que cet oiseau était en train de parler…

_ Hedwige… murmura alors Pansy quand elle se rendit compte que les plumes sombres n'étaient en fait qu'un camouflage pour protéger la chouette blanche d'Harry Potter.

Cette dernière était revenue là où elle savait qu'on aurait forcément besoin d'elle. Son maître l'avait relâchée afin qu'elle puisse être libre et elle avait compris qu'en le suivant elle ne ferait que le mettre en dangers alors elle était revenue au point de départ, là où son maître avait eu besoin d'elle pour la première fois pour la livraison de son Nimbus 2000… Pansy caressa alors brièvement le sage animal et se leva à son tour. L'entretien se terminait. Elle avait la baguette de Sureau et Rogue allait lui envoyer le dernier ingrédient pour la réussite de son plan. Elle reviendrait une fois la baguette achevée et irait la placer elle-même dans la tombe du défunt propriétaire. Aucun mot n'était utile à présent, elle cacha la baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda alors le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et le portrait de son mentor avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Merci… déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir et de sortir du bureau directorial.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence complet, Dumbledore reprit la parole non sans pousser un long soupir.

_ Lorsqu'elle reviendra avec la baguette achevée, il faudra lui dire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu pour elle…

Rogue hocha la tête, il regardait toujours l'endroit où la jeune femme venait de disparaître et se disait que décidément la maison Gryffondor n'avait pas le monopole du courage…

En sortant, Dobby était de nouveau derrière la porte et avait tout entendu… Pansy s'en doutait et ne comptait pas réprimander l'elfe pour son indiscrétion. Après tout, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et aussi savoir pourquoi elle voulait tant voir le professeur Rogue. En les écoutants, Dobby avait compris que l'homme sombre avait toujours été fidèle à Albus Dumbledore. Il admit donc le fait que Pansy veuille tant lui parler, il savait également qu'il devait tenir sa langue sur cette discussion de la plus haute importance… Pansy le regarda juste dans les yeux alors que l'elfe baissait la tête, honteux de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Néanmoins, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un fin sourire. Ainsi, Dobby releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Maintenant, ils allaient se rendre à la salle sur demande où se trouvaient les actuels membres de l'AD. Ils arrivèrent au septième étage du château juste devant l'entrée cachée en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Pansy passa donc trois fois devant le mur en pensant aux membres de l'AD. A la troisième fois, la porte apparue et ils entrèrent dans le refuge des rebelles, une salle spacieuse remplie de hamacs qui intégrait même une baignoire et les blasons des maisons, des élèves vivant dans la salle, taillés dans le marbre du mur. Ainsi, une bonne vingtaine d'élèves se reposaient tous plus ou moins blessés. C'est alors qu'une tornade rousse se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la brune qui décidément ne s'habituait pas aux débordements affectifs de la benjamine des Weasley.

_ Enfin, Pansy tu es là ! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençai à me dire que Rusard t'avait repérée !

_ Tu t'inquiètes trop Ginny ! Alors dis-moi tout le monde va bien ?

_ Bah, on fait comme on peut mais le stock de potions est presque vide et il y a de plus en plus de blessés !

_ Je vois… Les Carrow prennent leur rôle très à cœur à ce que je vois !

_ Un cœur ? Tu veux certainement parlé de la pompe aortique qui leur sert à faire circuler la boue visqueuse qu'ils ont dans les veines ! rétorqua Neville Londubat en s'approchant des deux sorcières.

Pansy esquissa un fin sourire. Au moins, le Gryffondor ne perdait pas son humour bien qu'il ait un œil au beurre noir et une sévère ecchymose sur le front.

_ Eh bien, Londubat, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec toi ! grimaça Pansy en s'approchant du jeune homme.

_ Ca tu peux le dire ! Mais apparemment je serai un élément perturbateur qui mérite d'être puni pour montrer l'exemple !

_ Bon allez, assis-toi je vais arranger ça. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant et sortant un pot de crème de sa cape.

Neville la regarda alors d'un œil nouveau. La Reine de glace de Serpentard était douce, aimable, sincère… De plus, il la détailla brièvement et ne put que remarquer cette longue cape noire qui avait fait parler d'elle depuis le début de l'été dernier !

_ Tu es le veilleur de nuit ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Pansy lui appliquait le baume sur son front.

Tous les autres élèvent qui l'avaient entendu, se tournèrent donc vers eux. Ils avaient été méfiants lorsque Pansy était entrée, même avec les paroles de Ginny avant qu'elle n'arrive, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas faire confiance à une vipère mais l'exclamation de Neville changeait tout ! Si Pansy Parkinson était le veilleur de nuit alors elle se battait et risquait sa vie mille fois plus qu'eux…

_ Écoutez… je… enfin, c'est que… bégaya-t-elle devant tous les regards qui attendaient ses explications, avant d'être brusquement coupée par Ginny.

_ Oui ! Bon sang oui, c'est elle le veilleur de nuit ! Ca fait des mois que je vous entends dire qu'Harry est le veilleur alors qu'en fait il s'agit de Pansy ! Depuis le début, elle défend les moldus et aide les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus ! Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut et je vous entendai l'accuser d'avoir fui alors qu'elle a une mission que lui a confié Dumbledore dont même le trio d'or ignore l'existence…

_ Ginny ça suffit ! s'écria Pansy alors que la rousse en disait trop.

_ Je suis désolée… Seulement, ça fait des mois que je me contiens et que je les écoute t'insulter sans rien pouvoir leur rétorquer !

_ Je te remercie d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps mais tu sais le fait que je sois le veilleur de nuit ne change rien, j'ai aussi été la Reine des Serpents et j'ai été infecte avec bon nombre d'entre vous alors il est normal qu'ils aient du mal à me faire confiance…

_ Parkinson… Je dois bien avouer que t'as été une vraie peste mais après l'enterrement de Dumbledore nous t'avons tous vu avec Harry et on s'est dit que notre ami ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un sans que cette fille ne le mérite vraiment. C'est quand on a plus entendu parler de toi que l'on s'est dit que tu avais déserté mais tu es là et tu me soignes… Non, tu es très loin de la Serpentard que nous pensions connaître et détester ! déclara alors Neville sous le regard attendri de Pansy, qui se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

_ Merci… Merci beaucoup… souffla-t-elle alors que tout le monde lui accordait un fin sourire.

_ Bon, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour nous permettre d'être aidé plus que ça. S'exclama Ginny afin que ses amis ne se laissent pas aller à la mélancolie.

_ Le problème est que le QG est souvent vide ces derniers temps et on doit y être vigilants si jamais il y a une alerte. Donc, il faudrait trouver une personne qui ne soit pas très loin d'ici et qui puisse vous aider assez facilement et sans se faire repérer…

_ Et pourquoi pas le tavernier de la Tête de Sanglier ! proposa Dobby, qui n'avait fait que les observer jusque-là.

_ Dobby tu es un géni ! admit Pansy, alors que les oreilles de l'elfe devenaient rouges de gêne.

_ Pourquoi ? Cet endroit miteux n'est vraiment pas fréquentable ! s'étonna Seamus Finnigan.

_ Oui mais justement ! Ce que vous ignorait c'est que le tavernier en question n'est autre qu'Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère cadet d'Albus Dumbledore !

La révélation de Pansy fut pour le moins surprenante. Bon nombre d'entre eux, sinon tous, ignorait que Dumbledore avait un frère. Mais l'homme mystérieux serait sans aucun doute digne de confiance…

_ Très bien, Dobby emmène-moi à la Tête de Sanglier, il faut que je lui parle ! J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous faciliter les choses ! dit-elle avant de prendre la main du petit elfe qui était aussi intrigué que les élèves de Poudlard.

Ils transplanèrent donc à quelques kilomètres de là, dans une petite ruelle très sombre qui longeait le pub mal famé. Heureusement, les elfes de maison ne déclenchaient pas l'alarme à couvre-feu, les partisans de Voldemort les jugeaient tellement inoffensifs qu'ils ne se doutaient même pas de leur erreur…

Alors, Pansy rabaissa sa capuche tandis que Dobby se rendit invisible aux yeux des sorciers. Ils sortirent donc de la petite rue, vérifièrent si la voix était bien libre et se précipitèrent devant la porte du pub aussi calmement et naturellement que possible. Pansy entra, l'endroit était tel que dans son souvenir, plutôt miteux, petit, crasseux et imprégné d'une forte odeur de chèvre. À l'entrée, il y avait toujours une tête de sanglier suspendue à une vieille potence en bois. Les fenêtres incrustées de saletés devaient filtrer la lumière du jour. Le sol semblait en terre battue mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un sol de pierre sous des couches de salissures. C'est là qu'elle le vit derrière son bar, imposant son regard bleu scintillait d'une malice qui lui rappela fortement son frère aîné. Elle avait toujours su que le barman lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais elle n'avait jamais su dire qui jusqu'à ce soir. Maintenant, elle pouvait très clairement distinguer la ressemblance avec le défunt directeur de Poudlard. Ces cheveux et sa longue barbe grise, ce nez aquilin, ses yeux persans, étaient sans nul doute commun avec son frère. Seules différences étaient qu'il ne porta pas de lunettes et qu'il fut beaucoup plus imposant corporellement parlant… Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, Pansy prit donc le parti de se rapprocher de lui.

_ Vous devriez fermer votre pub pour ce soir Mr Dumbledore. J'ai à vous parler…

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il fit le tour de son bar et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Puis, il vint se positionner à un mètre de ce visiteur mystérieux.

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue et soupçonneuse.

_ On me connait sous le nom de Veilleur de nuit mais pour vous… Je serai Pansy Parkinson. Révéla la jeune fille et enlevant sa capuche noire.

_ Tu étais élève à Poudlard ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière salle du bar.

_ Je l'étais… Après la mort de votre frère, j'ai décidé de ne pas y retourner pour effectuer ma septième année.

_ Tu es donc supposé être dans la même année que ce cher Potter.

_ Sauf que je suis une Serpentard.

A ces paroles, l'homme se stoppa et se retourna doucement vers elle.

_ Intéressant… Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais le fameux veilleur de nuit. Mais apparemment tu as plus d'aplomb que tu n'en as l'air.

Pansy sourit doucement. Le sorcier était beaucoup plus franc que son frère, il ne mâchait pas ses mots et disait exactement ce qu'il pensait. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce aussi sombre et poussiéreuse que le bar, elle était composée d'une table en bois et de ses quatre chaises, une petit cheminée réchauffait la pièce tandis qu'étaient accroché au mur un petit miroir et un grand tableau ensorcelé immortalisant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus aussi doux que malicieux. Aucun doute possible, elle se trouvait devant le portrait d'Arianna Dumbledore, la benjamine de la famille. Pendant que Pansy admirait le tableau, Abelforth faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Puis, il se tourna vers son invité et remarqua qu'elle n'avait cessé de contemplait le tableau.

_ C'est ma sœur…

_ Je sais… lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un fin sourire.

_ Oui, j'imagine qu'avec le fichu livre de cette Rita Skeeter tout le monde « sait »… ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant à la table afin de servir le thé.

_ Oh, « Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore », en fait je ne l'ai pas lu, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour apprendre la vérité sur votre frère. Répliqua Pansy en s'asseyant en face de l'homme qui restait très silencieux.

_ Comment ça « pas eu besoin » ?

_ Votre frère m'a légué sa pensine… Ce qui fait de moi le récipiendaire de l'entière vérité sur la vie et les mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore. Moi seule pourrais dire tout ce qui est vrai ou faux dans le livre de cette vieille harpie de Skeeter !

_ Je vois… Tu sais donc tout de son passé, de notre passé… dit-il en regardait sa chère Arianna.

_ Albus a fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie et il en a payé le prix fort… Néanmoins, je suis sure qu'il vous aimez, vous et votre sœur.

_ Je ne doute pas de l'amour de mon frère, je doutais surtout de son instinct et de ses décisions… Il est vrai qu'il était très intelligents, peut-être même trop ! Alors pourquoi faire autant d'erreur tout au long de sa vie ? Grindelwald, Rogue, Quirrell, Pettigrew, et j'en passe !

_ Pourtant, il a eu une très bonne intuition concernant Tom Jedusor… fit remarquer la brune en buvant une gorgée de son thé vert fumant.

_ Encore heureux ! Je n'imagine pas les conséquences qui en auraient découlé s'il n'avait pas remarqué le manège de ce petit prétentieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

_ Monsieur Dumbledore, vous pensez bien que je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler uniquement de votre frère ! Sachez qu'il m'a confié une mission et que je m'efforce de la mener à bien. De plus, j'aide l'Ordre du Phénix autant que je le peux. Nous avons instauré des tours de garde et une alarme a été installée dans notre QG pour que nous soyons avertis des attaques requérant notre soutien dans le monde de la magie et moldu. Et malgré ma volonté, je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts, c'est pour cela que je voudrais vous confier la résistance de Poudlard.

_ La résistance de Poudlard ?

_ Oui, il s'agit des élèves qui osent se soulever contre le régime des Carrow. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils manquent cruellement de soins et sont sévèrement punis pour leur audace…

_ Je vois… Tu souhaiterais donc que je m'occupe d'eux afin qu'ils puissent récupérer plus vite de leurs blessures.

_ Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un extérieur au château et les membres de l'Ordre ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être trop vu dans les alentours de Poudlard et, moi y compris.

_ Je comprends votre situation… Je fais également parti de l'Ordre mais avec ce fichu couvre-feu je ne peux pas non plus entrer et sortir comme bon me semble ! rétorqua-t-il en caressant sa barbe.

_ Je le sais bien ! C'est pour cela que j'ai eu une idée ! Je connais un sort qui permet de relier deux salles entre elles par un passage secret et peu importe la distance entre les deux endroits ! Ce qui est difficile en revanche c'est d'être synchrone… Car nous devons lancer un sort sur un mur chacun et ce exactement en même temps.

_ Cela me parait infaisable ! affirma-t-il avec certitude.

_ En fait, pas tant que ça… Nous avons un atout, les liens du sang !

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Grâce à la pensine de votre frère, une partie de ses pouvoirs et de son âme résident en moi, nous sommes donc quelque part liés par le sang, il nous sera donc plus facile de coordonner nos esprits et donc nos sorts.

_ Je vois… Mon frère a décidément posé un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules…

_ Je ne l'en blâme pas… S'il me fait confiance à ce point c'est parce que je me suis moi-même fourré dans le pétrin alors avec ou sans cette mission je finirais certainement par mourir…

Pansy retourna ensuite son intention vers le tableau représentant Arianna. Elle était très jolie dans sa petite robe bleue et son sourire énigmatique en disait long sur ses pensées…

_ Je pense que votre sœur devrait faire le lien entre vous et les élèves ! Elle garderait les deux entrées qui seraient verrouillées par un mot de passe qu'elle devra choisir et changer régulièrement au cas où.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Concéda Abelforth en regardant tendrement sa frangine.

_ La formule est Illuminans Transitum. Aussi je vous présente Dobby, un ami d'Harry Potter et ancien elfe de Poudlard. Déclara-t-elle alors que Dobby réapparaissait magiquement à côté d'eux.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer.

_ Dobby aussi est ravi Monsieur ! C'est un tel honneur Monsieur !

Pansy sourit face à la soudaine candeur d'Abelforth face à cette petite créature portant un cache-théière propre en guise de chapeau, une cravate, un short et des chaussettes en laine dépareillées. La jeune femme s'intéressa alors au miroir accroché à côté d'Arianna. Elle s'en approcha et le regarda de plus prêt ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Harry, elle voyait très nettement le visage d'Harry en train de dormir dans ce miroir !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? cria-t-elle en se retournant vers Abelforth et pointant son doigt vers l'objet insolite.

_ Je l'ai acheté à Mondingus Fletcher en début d'année. Il a appartenu à Sirius Black. Ce dernier avait donné le même à Potter pour qu'il puisse communiquer comme du temps où James Potter était en vie… Seulement, après le décès de Sirius, Harry a brisé le miroir et il ne lui en reste qu'un petit fragment. Il m'a vu dedans mais me prend pour mon frère. Albus m'avait expliqué ce qu'était ce fameux Miroir-à-Double-Sens alors je m'en sers pour surveiller Potter autant que je le peux… répondit calmement Abelforth alors que Pansy se calmait progressivement.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois et aujourd'hui elle pouvait enfin le voir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mal coupé mais toujours aussi en bataille, il avait une petite barbe de deux jours et avait de nouveau maigri. Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'elle le regardait paisiblement dormir, il semblait si calme…

_ Miss Pansy… Il faudrait peut-être penser au passage… se risqua Dobby alors que Pansy fixait Harry inlassablement.

Pansy ravala donc ses larmes et retourna à la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Dobby afin de créer ce fameux passage secret.

Comme Pansy l'avait prédit, les liens du sang leur avaient permis d'être parfaitement synchrones et le passage secret s'était parfaitement formé. Ainsi, les résistants de Poudlard pourraient se ravitailler et se soigner grâce à Abelforth. Neville et Ginny avaient remercié la jeune fille au nom de tous leurs camarades et la Serpentard leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement du passage grâce au tableau d'une jeune fille blonde. Néanmoins, ils lui apprirent une nouvelle peu agréable. En effet, Luna Lovegood avait été emmenée de force hors du château à cause des revendications de son père dans son journal Le Chicaneur. Ainsi, Luna était prisonnière des mangemorts et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle. Nevill semblait tout particulièrement inquiet mais Pansy ne fit aucune remarque et leur promit juste de se renseigner.

Puis, Pansy et Dobby repartirent chez Abelforth. Ils lui confirmèrent la réussite de la création du passage et qu'il pouvait également circuler comme il le souhaitait. C'est alors que Pansy fit une nouvelle requête à Dobby.

_ J'ai peu de t'en demander trop mon ami mais Abelforth n'aurait probablement pas assez de force et de temps pour gérer à la fois son bar et les élèves alors je te serais très reconnaissante si tu restais ici afin de l'aider du mieux que tu peux. Cela ne t'empêche pas de retourner au Q.G. quand tu le souhaites mais je pense que tu serais plus utile ici.

_ Miss a sûrement raison ! Cela ne dérange pas Dobby de rester avec Monsieur Dumbledore, Dobby voudrait juste parler à Misty d'abord !

_ Bien sûr ! De toute façon j'ai besoin de toit pour rentrer ! répliqua avec humour la jeune brune.

Alors après un dernier Au revoir à Abelforth, ils transplanèrent de nouveau vers le Manoir, là où heureusement personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

C'est ainsi que le soleil se leva sur une nouvelle journée au Manoir Parkinson…

**NDA :** Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ alors le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Souvenir d'enfance ;) ce sera le dernier chapitre avant le grand retour du trio ! J'attends vos impressions !


	11. Chapter 10 : Souvenir d'Enfance

**NDA :** Voilà ! Désolée pour le retard ^^

Bon vous vouliez des explications sur l'intérêt que porte Voldemort à Pansy et bien voilà vos réponses ! Maintenant, mon chapitre était long donc je ne parle pas beaucoup du trio :s juste à la fin par contre, ils seront de retour dans le prochain chapitre pour sûr ! ;)

En tous cas bonne lecture ;) et merci à tous mes fidèles reviewers qui me donnent la pêche !

**Attention ce chapitre est un peu violent :s !**

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenir d'enfance**

Lorsque Pansy rentra au Manoir, elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avancer d'avantage. Les évènements de ses dernières heures l'avaient complètement épuisée. Heureusement, le manoir était encore calme alors que le soleil pointait tout doucement à l'horizon. Tout le monde dormait encore et même Misty et Kreattur s'étaient assoupis en les attendant. Dobby, à contre-cœur, réveilla Misty afin de lui dire qu'il devait repartir. Pansy décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ayant compris aisément le manège devenu évident de ces deux petits amis.

Sortant donc des cuisines, elle monta l'escalier, mais arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle ne put faire un pas de plus et se laissa aller sur le sofa. Prenant finalement un repos bien mérité, elle s'assoupit sans instaurer de barrières dans son esprit. Grossière erreur car beaucoup trop de choses trônaient dans sa tête ce matin-là…

Elle savait qu'Harry faisait régulièrement des cauchemars mettant en scène Voldemort. C'était pour cela et surtout par les temps qui courraient qu'elle instaurait toujours des barrières mentales lorsqu'il lui arrivait de dormir. Malheureusement, cette fois échappait à la règle… Alors, Voldemort en profita pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de sa cruauté.

Le noir l'entourait, elle marchait essayant de trouver son chemin dans ce sombre paysage. Puis, elle entendit quelque chose, c'était infime mais elle s'en servit pour se dirigeait et plus elle avançait plus elle regrettait de n'avoir aucun autre point de repère. En effet, elle entendait très clairement à présent un cri. Un cri strident provenant d'une femme. Pansy se dit alors que l'on devait torturer la femme en question et prit sur elle afin de lui venir en aide bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment comment. Alors, elle continua de se rapprocher du bruit saccadé et arriva finalement sur une porte entrouverte d'où sortait une lumière verte. Pansy jeta un œil dans l'entrebâillement et se vit projeter un an et demi en arrière alors que Voldemort l'avait convoqué l'été avant sa sixième année. La salle était toujours la même. Les torches vertes éclairaient la grande pièce froide menant au trône du Lord.

C'est là qu'elle les vit sur le carrelage glacial de la salle le Seigneur des Ténèbres complètement nu était affalé sur ce qui semblait être une jeune fille dont les vêtements étaient tellement déchirés que son corps semblait lui aussi nu. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne poussait plus aucun cri, comme si ces forces l'avaient abandonnée et qu'elle était devenue amorphe et insensible à la souffrance, tandis que le sombre sorcier la pénétrait avec violence. Pansy aurait voulu détourner les yeux de cet affreux spectacle mais son regard ahuris restait obstinément pétrifié sur cette scène. Son corps entier tremblait, elle sentait la nausée pointer à sa gorge en entendant les grognements de jouissance de ce vil serpent alors que les sanglots de la fille tombaient sur le sol. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut le visage de la pauvre fille qui devait subir les assauts incessant de son maître. Daphné Greengrass, l'une de ses condisciples et ancienne amie de Serpentard, se faisait littéralement violée par le maître de ses parents. Son corps était souillé, couverts de griffures et ses joues rouges démontraient que Tom avait usé de bons arguments pour la calmer et taire ses cris aigus.

Pansy prit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel. Daphné ne pouvait pas être dans cette pièce et se faire violer sans ménagement par le Seigneur noir. Les larmes montaient et sa gorge se nouait alors qu'elle était sur le point de vomir tant cette scène la révulsait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était clouée sur place… C'est alors que le visage du Lord se releva et qu'il la regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait vu et pourtant il ne semblait nullement surpris de sa présence. Un tourbillon alors entraîna Pansy, des images de ces dernières minutes défilèrent dans sa tête, les cris de Daphné lui transperçaient les tympans alors que son violeur hurlait sa joie. Le ricanement glacial se calma et il parla de sa voie sifflante :

_ Bientôt… Ce sera ton tour chère Pansy…

Les yeux rouges du Lord emplissaient la tête de la brune qui hurla alors de terreur alors qu'elle sortait de ce cauchemar des plus réels. En voyant qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans son propre salon, Pansy comprit son erreur et se serait giflée si son corps en sueur n'était pas encore tremblant d'horreur. Elle remarqua seulement maintenant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Effectivement, Remus se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, avait essayé de la réveiller en la voyant si agitée dans son sommeil et s'était finalement reculé lorsqu'elle était sortie de son sommeil en hurlant de panique. Puis, il aperçut les yeux embués de larmes de la jeune sorcière et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Inquiet, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et n'eut le temps de rien dire ou faire car Pansy était déjà dans ses bras, lui enserrant le coup et pleurant d'angoisse. Le loup-garou ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette situation. Mais les pleurs de Pansy étaient tellement déchirants qu'il lui rendit son étreinte en lui soufflant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Essayait de se persuader mentalement Pansy mais n'en pensait pourtant pas un mot. Lorsque Remus lui demanda si elle voulait lui raconter son rêve, Pansy secoua négativement la tête. Non, elle devait garder sa pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas raconter à ça à qui que ce soit. C'était à la fois trop grave et trop important car elle savait que c'était en gros ce que Tom prévoyait aussi pour elle…

Au bout de quelques instants, Pansy se calma progressivement tout en se détachant de Remus. Ce dernier gardait son regard inquiet sachant que ce qu'avait dû voir la jeune fille devait être particulièrement affreux pour la chambouler à ce point. Il redoutait l'impact mental d'un tel cauchemar mais aussi physique car la jeune femme ne tenait plus le rythme. Trop épuisée, elle avait baissé sa garde et malheureusement il était fort possible que d'autres erreurs de ce genre la conduisent à sa perte… Néanmoins, ils ne purent continuer cette discussion car Tonks avait débarqué avec fracas dans le manoir à peu de chose près dans le même état que Pansy quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Mon père est mort… avoua-t-elle alors que des gouttes perlaient abondamment hors de ses yeux.

Remus la prit alors dans ses bras alors que Pansy restait scotchée à sa place, horrifiée par la nouvelle et peinée pour son amie qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça dans son état.

_ Comment l'as-tu appris ? demanda alors Remus, aussi doucement que possible.

_ Par Potterveille, ils l'ont annoncé en tant que décédé. Dirk Cresswell était avec lui et est mort également. On sait aussi que Dean Thomas et un gobelin du nom de Gripsec étaient avec eux et ont été enlevés. Ajouta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Pansy prit sa tête entre ses mains, voilà qu'après Luna, c'était Dean qui était retenu prisonnier… La situation devenait ingérable. Pansy devait coute que coute finir la copie de la Baguette de Sureau afin de limiter les dégâts. Elle réconforta donc la métamorphomage quelques instants et les informa qu'elle se renfermait dans son bureau pendant quelques temps. Elle devait finir la baguette mais elle voulait le faire seule. Remus trouva ça bizarre et lui demanda comment elle comptait faire sans l'original, soit la Baguette de Dumbledore, officiellement.

La Serpentard sortit alors la baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Le couple alors ne comprit pas et froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Je me suis rendue à Poudlard cette nuit ! Grâce à Dobby, j'ai pu rentrer dans l'enceinte sans me faire prendre et je suis allée la chercher dans la tombe d'Albus. Je suis ensuite allée jusque la salle sur demande pour prendre des nouvelles de l'AD.

Pansy leur raconta alors son épisode sur Abelforth et la création du passage secret entre la pièce va-et-vient et la Tête de Sanglier. Ils approuvèrent sa décision et Remus comprit la fatigue accrue de la sorcière. Elle leur dit ensuite qu'elle devait recevoir le cœur de la baguette dans les prochains jours et que ce serait la dernière étape de la confection. Elle alla donc ensuite s'enfermer dans son bureau dans lequel la copie l'attendait sagement, flottant toujours au-dessus de son bureau. Elle s'assit et se mit immédiatement au travail, inspectant chaque détail de l'original, elle s'employa à tailler la copie.

Quand les Weasley se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils rencontrèrent Remus et Tonks dans le grand salon. Ces derniers leur apprirent la mort de Ted Tonks et la capture de Dean Thomas et Gripsec. Enfin, ils leur racontèrent la visite de Pansy à Poudlard, la nuit dernière, et le fait qu'elle soit en train de tailler la copie mais sans accepter l'aide de personne cette fois-ci.

_ Ah non ! Cela ne va pas recommencer ! s'emporta Charly alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de Pansy.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Charly ! Au contraire, c'est la preuve qu'elle nous fait entièrement confiance. Le retint Tonks avant qu'il ne commette une bêtise en dérangeant Pansy.

_ Elle n'a pas l'intention de sortir de son bureau avant d'avoir fini la baguette ! Elle nous laisse le soin de nous occuper du reste ! Les alertes, les attaques et les tours de garde sont pour nous ! expliqua Remus détendant ainsi les Weasley, qui acquiescèrent tous.

Quelques jours passèrent, ils ne virent Pansy sortir de son bureau à aucun moment. La jeune femme sachant parfaitement que la nuit, personne ne la dérangerait si elle sortait, elle attendait qu'il soit tard pour se désaltérer et se laver. Ainsi, une semaine passa et un matin un oiseau aux plumes noires vint frapper à la fenêtre, une enveloppe en parchemin soigneusement attachée à sa pâte. Bill permit à la chouette d'entrer et prit la lettre destinée à Pansy Parkinson tout en donnant au facteur volant du Miam-Hibou. Ce jour-là, seuls lui et Charly étaient présents dans le Manoir.

_ On devrait lui apporter non ? proposa Bill instinctivement.

_ Tu rigoles ?! Ca va faire sept jours qu'elle est enfermée là-dedans et elle a pris soin de nous éviter à chaque fois qu'elle sortait ! rétorqua Charly, quelque peu ronchon face à l'attitude de la brune.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de prendre son comportement pour une attaque personnelle ! Elle ne fait pas ça pour nous blesser, elle a besoin de rester concentrer et ne veux pas qu'on la dérange en lui posant des questions inutiles et stupides !

_ Ouais… Mais elle pourrait au moins passer un peu de temps avec nous juste pour se détendre !

_ Mais bon sang Charly ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Elle n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Ce qu'elle fait est d'une importance capitale et toi tu… Oh je vois… murmura malicieusement Bill en regardant son frère ainé.

_ Quoi ? demanda alors Charly, sachant parfaitement que son frère avait découvert le poteau rose.

_ Tu as le béguin pour Pansy, avoue-le ! ricana-t-il alors que son frère devenait aussi rouge que ces cheveux.

_ Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te casser ta baraque mais je crois que même si ils ont rompu, Pansy est toujours amoureuse d'Harry. Ajouta Bill en regardant tristement son frère.

_ Je sais… C'est pas de chance pour moi… Cette fille est vraiment unique… avoua-t-il enfin.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, elle est beaucoup trop compliquée… Son passé ne doit pas être tout rose et ça doit être pour cela qu'elle et Harry ont autant de point commun…

_ Une chose est sure. Harry est un sacré veinard ! J'espère seulement qu'il en est conscient…

Au moment où Bill allait répondre, Pansy entra dans le grand salon. Elle semblait fatiguée mais soulagée. En effet, elle leur annonça qu'elle venait enfin de finir de tailler la baguette. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Hedwige, que les Weasley n'avaient certainement pas reconnu grâce à son camouflage, et elle vit la lettre dans les mains de Bill.

_ Ca vient d'arriver pour toi ! J'allais justement te l'apporter ! lui dit alors Bill en lui tendant l'enveloppe non sans lancer un regard à son frangin.

Pansy le remercia et ouvrit aussitôt la lettre. Comme prévu, elle en sortit une éprouvette capuchonnée contenant quelques crins de sombral. Le timing était parfait ! Ni une ni deux, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se reposait qu'elle repartait déjà vers son bureau avant même que les frères Weasley aient pu ouvrir la bouche. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, les rouquins soupirèrent bruyamment. Ils ne comprendraient jamais comment elle faisait pour tenir un tel rythme. Bien que sans le dire tout haut, pour ne pas blesser son frère, Bill savait que ce qui donnait de la force à son amie était l'Espoir. L'Espoir de revoir celui qu'elle aimait en un seul morceau, l'Espoir de le serrer dans ses bras, l'Espoir de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, l'Espoir qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux vivants… Mais Bill ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison et tort à la fois. Car, si Pansy faisait tout ça pour Harry, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir concernant leur avenir… Harry était destiné à mourir et pour Pansy, Dieu seul savait ce que le mage noir lui réservait…

L'implantation du cœur de la baguette était sans aucun doute l'étape la plus difficile. Une seule erreur pouvait signifier l'échec. C'est pour cela que Pansy avait pris un temps fou rien que pour choisir le crin parfait ! Ensuite, elle devait protéger ce cœur d'un sortilège permettant de garder les attributs peu commun du sombral et enfin elle devait l'implanter dans la baguette sans la faire exploser. Le processus était long et fatiguant mais elle était si près du but qu'une nouvelle salve d'énergie la gonflait à bloc. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant !

Deux semaines furent nécessaires et enfin Pansy avait fait en sorte que la baguette accepte son cœur. A présent, elle était posée sur le bureau, en face de Pansy juste à côté de l'original. La sorcière savait que si l'original était menacé, elle devait la cacher là où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Pansy ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, pas même à ses amis. La tentation qu'inspirait la Baguette de Sureau était bien trop forte pour qu'elle risque de tout gâcher. Une dernière solution s'imposait à elle. Elle devait la dissimuler en elle, là où elle était sûre de toujours savoir où elle se trouvait. Dans la pensine de Dumbledore, elle l'avait vu pratiquer un sortilège de camouflage corporel. En effet, la cicatrice qu'il avait au genou gauche et qui représentait étrangement le métro londonien n'était pas un hasard. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa cicatrice prenne cette forme mais à l'époque il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté. C'était plus une expérience… Il venait juste d'entrer à Poudlard. Il avait déjà de bonnes capacités mais était tout de même trop jeune pour tester ce sort. Tout est-il qu'il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, et il a tenté d'installé juste au-dessus de son genou un scrutoscope de poche afin de toujours savoir si les personnes l'entourant étaient dignes de confiance. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas marché comme prévu et il s'en sortit seulement avec une grosse cicatrice qui avec le temps, a pris la forme du plan du métro de Londres.

Heureusement, le sort est bon et maintenant grâce aux années d'expérience d'Albus, Pansy est capable de réussir ce sort. Elle décida donc de cacher la baguette de Sureau dans son avant-bras gauche. Comme elle était droitière, elle ne risquait pas de l'utiliser par inadvertance et pourrait retirer la dite baguette de son bras dès qu'elle le souhaiterait. Ainsi, personne ne serait tenté temps qu'elle serait la seule à savoir où la baguette se trouvait. De plus, la puissance ne l'intéressait pas. Après tout, elle avait atterri à Serpentard uniquement pour ses parents, l'ambition n'était pas vraiment son but premier et bien qu'elle soit rusée, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu entrer chez les lions ou les aigles. C'est donc en son âme et conscience qu'elle incorpora la Baguette de Sureau à son avant-bras gauche grâce à la formule : Celare Copus. Il était maintenant temps de retourner à Poudlard afin de mettre la copie dans la tombe d'Albus et ainsi boucler cette mission.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se reposer et se dirigea directement vers les cuisines. De toute façon, elle avait bien trop peur de rêver à nouveau de Voldemort et veiller toujours à bien fermer son esprit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et à dormir juste assez pour rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible. Arrivée dans le salon, elle vit Fred et Georges assoupis sur les canapés et se jura de dire à Kreattur de les transporter dans leurs lits. Elle descendit donc aux cuisines et demanda à Misty de l'emmener à Pré-au-lard et plus précisément à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle sollicita l'aide de Kreattur pour garder le manoir et s'occuper des Weasley en son absence. Le vieil elfe accepta bien volontiers et lui somma de faire attention à elle. Après un hochement de tête et un sourire, elles disparurent dans un pop en direction du village magique. Par chance, le couvre-feu était déjà passé et personne n'était au bar. Pansy entra donc et vit Abelforth derrière son comptoir. Ce dernier était manifestement ravi de la voir et la fit rentrer dans l'arrière salle. Au même moment, Dobby passait le tableau d'Arianna revenant de la Salle sur Demande.

_ Miss Pansy et Misty ! Comment allez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici Miss ? Il y a un problème Miss ?

_ Non, rassures-toi Dobby rien de grave. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'emmener à Poudlard.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas passer par le passage directement ? questionna le frère d'Albus curieusement.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas me rendre à la Salle sur Demande mais dans un autre endroit du château et puisque je ne peux pas transplaner si je me fais prendre, il est préférable que Dobby m'emmène directement.

_ Et où comptes-tu aller ? enchaina Abelforth, avec inquiétude.

_ Je préfère ne pas vous le dire…

_ Je vois tu sais certainement ce que tu as à faire… Fais juste très attention…

_ Promis ! dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait la main tendue par Dobby pour se rendre de nouveau au bureau directorial.

La chance était de nouveau avec eux car il n'y avait personne en vue. Dobby alla discrètement vérifier que Rogue était bien seul dans son bureau avant de revenir, alors Pansy frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu un grognement qu'elle comprit comme un « entrez ».

_ Eh bien, vous ne semblez pas de très bonne humeur Professeur ! remarqua Pansy après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

_ Ah Pansy ! Enfin, je commençai à craindre le pire ! cria presque l'ancien maître des potions, soulagé.

_ Oui Pansy ! Dis-nous une bonne nouvelle, le professeur Rogue est sur le point d'imploser ! supplia le portrait d'Albus avec un grand qui lui valut le célèbre regard noir de son successeur.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sortit la copie du Bâton de la Mort. En tous points identiques à l'original, même Ollivander aurait été bluffé. Rogue la prit un instant dans ses mains et l'inspecta minutieusement.

_ C'est un vrai travail d'orfèvre Pansy ! la félicita-t-il sincèrement.

_ Je ne suis pas seule derrière ce travail laborieux mais je crois qu'en effet nous pouvons être fiers du résultat.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à la mettre à sa place.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit à Harry qu'être directeur donnait quelques privilèges. Hermione n'avait jamais cessé de répéter qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard mais toute règle a son exception. Ici, l'exception était le directeur. Ainsi, Severus Rogue transplana avec Pansy, recouverte de sa cape noire, juste devant la tombe blanche. Sur la rive du lac noir, à la lisière de la forêt interdite et à l'abri des regards, ils s'approchèrent de ce dernier lieu de repos pour le fameux directeur. Silencieusement, et après avoir jeté un regard entendue vers la jeune sorcière, le professeur Rogue souleva la pierre tombale afin de laisser le passage à Pansy. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, celle-ci entra dans la tombe. On avait l'impression que le barbu était mort hier. Livide et sans vie, on ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur sa mort. Néanmoins, ce petit sourire mystérieux était toujours plaqué sur son visage. Pansy s'arrêta là dans sa contemplation et plaça enfin la copie de la Baguette de Sureau qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à créer. Elle la déposa entre ses mains et contre sa poitrine, là où l'original se trouvait quelques mois plus tôt. Lançant un dernier regard sur son corps, elle se releva et sortit de la tombe. Elle hocha la tête en regardant Rogue et celui-ci referma la tombe juste après qu'elle en soit sortie. Puis, la brune reprit la main de son ancien professeur afin de retourner dans le bureau directorial. Enfin, elle expira de soulagement…

De retour à l'intérieur du château, le portrait de Dumbledore les attendait sagement.

_ Voilà, c'est fait… souffla alors Pansy, en enlevant sa capuche et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil devant le bureau.

_ Une relique de la Mort de mise en sécurité au moins… ajouta-t-elle, son corps trahissant une fatigue manifeste.

_ Les deux autres sont tout aussi en sécurité avec une autre personne… lança Dumbledore malicieusement, attrapant de nouveau l'attention de Rogue et Pansy.

_ Vous savez où se trouvent les deux autres reliques ? s'exclama Severus, d'incompréhension.

_ Oui… Pour la cape d'invisibilité, ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous Severus ! Vous savez bien qu'elle se trouve avec Harry !

_ La cape d'invisibilité de Potter est l'originale !? Celle qui a appartenu au troisième frère !? s'écria-t-il, interdit.

_ En effet, les Potter sont les descendants d'Ignotus Peverell, le troisième frère du conte de Beedle le Barde. La cape se transmet de génération en génération, je l'ai emprunté à James avant qu'il ne décède et je l'ai transmise à Harry lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Je l'ai examinée moi-même, elle ne s'altère pas avec le temps et offre une cachette permanente et impénétrable, quels que soient les sorts qu'on lui jette. Acquiesça Albus, surprenant fortement les deux autres.

_ Et pour la dernière relique ? Est-elle aussi avec Harry ? demanda donc Pansy, après avoir digéré le choc premier.

_ Oui, mais il ne le sait pas…

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai caché la pierre de résurrection dans le premier vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier matche en tant qu'attrapeur rouge et or. Ainsi, je suppose qu'il a déjà compris que la seule façon de l'ouvrir et de le toucher avec ses lèvres… puisque c'est ainsi qu'il l'a attrapé… mais il ne s'ouvrira que le moment venu, quand il en aura vraiment besoin… au terme de son aventure…

Pansy et Severus ne dirent rien. Ils avaient très bien compris les allusions d'Albus. Harry aura besoin de la pierre afin de se donner du courage le moment venu… Lorsqu'il sera sur le point de se sacrifier et de mourir…

_ Où avez-vous eu cette pierre ? demanda alors Pansy en sortant de ses idées noires.

_ Elle s'est également transmise à travers les générations descendantes de Cadmus Peverell, le deuxième frère. Elle a été modifiée en une bague, sertie de cette fameuse pierre et le dernier descendant ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle était l'a transformé en horcruxe…

La bombe les avait sonnés. Voldemort était lui aussi un héritier des Peverell, tout comme Harry…

_ Sans même le savoir, ils sont liés par le sang… murmura Rogue, en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

_ Voilà pourquoi leur lien est si fort… renchérit-il alors que son mentor acquiesçait doucement.

Le silence s'installa alors. Les révélations étaient trop nombreuses… Mais au moins maintenant, Pansy savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Reliques de la mort et le conte des trois frères, concernant la Baguette de Sureau, elle savait déjà tout grâce à la pensine.

_ Je crois que je vais y aller… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Rogue.

_ Non, attends Pansy, nous devons te révéler quelque chose…

Le ton qu'avait pris Rogue pour lui parler ne lui semblait pas de très bonne augure…

_ Pansy, tu as dû te demander de nombreuses fois pourquoi Tom avait été si indulgent avec toi… Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité…

Pansy retint alors son souffle. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son rêve et n'avait pas l'intention de leur en informé tant qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui infligeait ça… Il fallait croire que le moment était enfin venu…

_ Tu sais que ta famille est extrêmement spéciale… Ton sang est unique… tu es la dernière jeune femme possédant un sang pur à cent pour cent… Cela implique de lourdes responsabilités ! Même les Malefoy et les Black, quoiqu'ils en disent, n'ont pas un sang aussi pur que le tien ! Tu es donc convoitée, très convoitée…

_ Tout ça je le sais… Mais convoitée par qui ?

_ Par Tom… Il prône la pureté du sang alors qu'il est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Ce qu'il souhaiterait c'est devenir pur, mais il sait que c'est impossible… Alors pourquoi ne pas permettre à sa propre descendance d'être la plus pure possible… continua Dumbledore, tandis que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus tristes.

_ Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre… dit alors Pansy alors que Rogue fuyait son regard et qu'Albus avait fait une pause dans ses explications.

_ Il te veut comme génitrice de ses enfants. Son sang est à moitié pur alors mélangé au tien, celui de ses enfants aurait un taux de pureté de soixante-quinze pour cent, le plus haut qu'il puisse espérer produire s'il parvient à s'accoupler avec toi…

La nausée montait dans la gorge de Pansy. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus terribles, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pareil destin, la mort semblait une solution bien plus attrayante que les attentions du lord noir envers elle…

_Aurions-nous dû garder cette information pour nous ? demanda après quelques secondes de silence le vieux mage, inquiet face au mutisme de Pansy.

Quoi de plus normal, sa peau déjà pâle était devenue livide, ses yeux bleus reflétaient une peur sans nom et tout son corps semblaient pris de léger tremblements. Severus esquissa un geste souhaitant poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de tenter de la rassurer mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. En effet, la jeune fille s'était brusquement relevée et se dirigeait maladroitement vers la sortie tout en bégayant.

_ Je… Je crois qu'il est temps que…. Que je rentre… Je crois qu'il faut que je… je …

Elle n'arrivait manifestement pas à aligner deux phrases à la suite. Totalement déboussolée, elle n'avait jamais ressentie pareille peur pour sa personne.

_ Pansy, ce n'est pas ton destin ! Il n'appartient qu'à toi d'en décider ! Sache juste qu'il te porte un intérêt tout particulier et que tu dois faire très attention à toi… reprit Rogue, tout en rejoignant son ancienne élève qui avait à présent la main sur la poignée.

Après les paroles du Maître des potions, Pansy le regarda dans les yeux et hocha brièvement la tête. Pinçant ses fines lèvres, elle actionna la porte et appela Dobby afin de rentrer chez elle sans passer par la case Salle sur Demande ou encore Tête de Sanglier. L'elfe était ébranlé par l'attitude de la jeune femme mais lui obéit sans poser de question.

_ Vous croyez sincèrement qu'on a eu raison de lui dire ? interrogea le directeur à son prédécesseur, sans quitter la porte des yeux.

_ Elle est forte… Et puis de toute façon, nous devions la prévenir… Parce que sans ça, elle l'aurait appris de la bouche de Tom lui-même… Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle aurait préféré… Au moins maintenant, elle sait… Nous avons agis comme nous le devions Severus…

Albus avait raison… Severus le savait… Il espérait juste que la brune ne commettrait pas l'irréparable pour échapper à ce cruel destin… Ou bien justement, se mettrait-elle deux fois plus en danger en cherchant la mort, puisque de toute façon le jeune homme qu'elle aimait était condamné à mourir ?

De retour au Manoir, lorsque Pansy toucha le carrelage du grand salon, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle. Ecroulée sur le sol froid de la salle, elle était secouée de tremblements incontrôlables alors que de ses yeux perlaient des larmes qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'empêcher de couler sur ses pâles joues.

_ Miss Pansy ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Dobby n'aime pas ça… Dobby n'aime pas ça du tout ! couinait l'elfe en se penchant sur la sorcière sans oser la toucher ni savoir quoi faire.

_ Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Dobby releva la tête pour voir Tonks, enceinte jusqu'aux deux oreilles, venir du hall d'entrée, Remus juste derrière elle.

_ Ah Miss Tonks ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Nous venons de revenir de Poudlard, Miss Pansy est allée déposer la copie de la baguette dans la tombe du professeur Dumbledore et… Et ensuite, Miss a transplané avec Dobby mais Miss était toute pâle et en arrivant ici, Miss Pansy s'est effondrée et le pauvre Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire… pleurait presque l'elfe en se tenant la tête.

_ Calme-toi Dobby… Elle doit être juste fatiguée… Faut dire qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais…

En s'asseyant à côté d'elle, Remus comprit aussitôt son erreur… Non, même la fatigue ne pouvait pas causer ça… Si ça avait été la fatigue, Pansy aurait craqué des mois plus tôt… Là, elle pleurait, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblait de tout son petit corps frêle et respirait à peine… Non, il y avait plus que de la fatigue, c'était de la panique… Une terreur sans nom qui avait terrassé le veilleur de nuit qui paraissait pourtant insubmersible… Remus regarda alors sa femme qui était tout aussi pétrifiée par l'état de leur amie.

_ Dobby, retourne à la Tête de Sanglier et restes-y… Où est Misty ?

_ Misty est justement à la Tête de Sanglier, c'est Misty qui a emmené Miss Pansy à la Tête de Sanglier et ensuite Dobby l'a transporté à Poudlard… répondit le petit elfe terrorisé.

_ Entendu, reste là-bas avec Misty pour l'instant ! Il ne faut surtout pas que Misty voit Pansy dans cet état ! Kreattur est là pour nous aider et viendra vous chercher quand nous aurons réussi à rétablir la situation…

_ Bien Miss Tonks… Dobby y va de ce pas…

Alors Dobby s'évanouit dans un pop laissant Remus et Tonks prendre soin de Pansy tandis que les premières lueurs du jour perçaient à l'horizon.

Ils avaient mis un temps fou à la calmer ! Et encore, au début, elle ne voulait même pas qu'on la touche, sursautant brusquement et violemment à chaque fois qu'ils l'effleuraient. Mais, finalement, Remus réussit à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'emmener dans sa chambre. Tonks essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider mais avec son ventre de sept mois, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Alors, Lupin appela Kreattur à la rescousse. Le vieil elfe savait où se trouvait toutes les potions et remèdes susceptibles de la calmer mais là encore le dosage devait être juste… Puis, les Weasley se réveillèrent à leur tour et Maugrey vint rendre une visite au Manoir après son tour de garde et les trouva totalement impuissants face à la pauvre Pansy. Heureusement, ses connaissances en potions lui permirent de tranquilliser la jeune fille qui finit par s'endormir le regard perdu dans le vide, ses yeux tellement rouges qu'ils avaient doublés de volume…

Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle crise chez Pansy… La réponse se trouvait forcément à Poudlard mais même Dobby ne savait pas la raison de cet accès de panique. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait… Car, comme promis, Remus avait envoyé Kreattur les rassurer sur l'état de Pansy. Alors, rassuré, Dobby décida d'aller directement à la source, sans prévenir personne, et alla rendre visite au directeur… Là, Rogue et Dumbledore apprirent l'état de leur jeune protégée et Dobby les rassura vite. Néanmoins, ils apprirent la raison de l'angoisse extrême de Pansy à Dobby et celui-ci en fut estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Il jura donc de garder ça pour lui et retourna auprès d'Abelforth alors que Misty reprenait place chez sa maîtresse.

Après ça, Tonks força Pansy à un mois de convalescence. Cette attitude ennuyait profondément Pansy mais le besoin maternel de Tonks trouvait grâce aux yeux de la brune qui obéit docilement à la métamorphomage. De plus, les frères Weasley étaient tous au petit soin avec elle, ainsi que Fleur, sans oublié Molly qui lui envoyait un petit paquet presque tous les jours… Si ça continuait, elle allait vraiment devenir folle ! Heureusement, à l'approche de la fin du mois de Mars, Tonks pouvait difficilement se déplacer avec son gros ventre, ce qui laissait le champ libre à Pansy pour retourner faire des tours de garde et répondre à l'alarma à problèmes. Bien sûr, elle n'avait parlé à personne de la réelle raison qui l'avait anéanti et avait juste invoqué la fatigue, qui avait beaucoup joué finalement…

Enfin, le mois d'Avril arriva et l'alarme à problèmes était de plus en plus sollicitée. En effet, non loin du Terrier, la demeure insolite de Xenophilius Lovegood a été attaquée par des mangemorts. Apparemment, le mot tabou avait été prononcé à l'intérieur de ses murs. Pansy, Maugrey, et les Weasley accoururent pour l'aider et réussirent à sauver le directeur du Chicaneur. Celui-ci leur expliqua alors son forfait avec honte. Pansy demanda alors qu'on l'amène à la chaumière préférant ne pas l'inviter au Manoir après qu'il ait tenté de livrer Harry à Voldemort… Néanmoins, elle ne le blâmait pas, après tout, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était retenue prisonnière… Donc Pansy passa quelques heures à la chaumière avec les autres et ils rentrèrent au Manoir laissant Lovegood avec Molly et Arthur. Seulement, une autre nouvelle les attendait au Manoir.

En effet, Dobby était déjà là et les attendait, il semblait totalement paniqué.

_ Miss Pansy ! C'est Monsieur Harry Potter, Miss ! Ils ont été capturés ! Ils sont au Manoir Malefoy, Miss! Hurlait-il en se précipitant sur Pansy et agrippant sa cape.

_ Comment sais-tu ça Dobby ? demanda alors Rémus, ahuris.

_ C'est Monsieur Abelforth ! Il a vu Harry Potter dans le miroir et Harry Potter l'a appelé au secours !

Bien sûr, le miroir de Sirius ! La situation était critique, il fallait faire quelque chose. Pansy pensa alors à la dernière solution qui leur restait… Elle ne pensait devoir s'en servir qu'en dernier ressort et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Etant l'ancien elfe des Malefoy, Dobby pouvait facilement y pénétrer mais Pansy, elle, avait son propre moyen d'accès vers le Manoir de son meilleur ami… Elle allait se servir d'un vieux souvenir d'enfance… C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle n'avait plus le choix. La vie du trio en dépendait…

**NDA :** voilà ! bon eh bien j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions ;) le prochain chapitre se nomme :"Sauvetage" ^^ Bon rien de plus à dire sur le sujet ^^ à vos reviews ! :)


	12. Chapter 11 : Sauvetage in Extremis

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard ! Ce n'est pas que l'inspiration me manque mais le temps et la motivation ne sont pas toujours au rendez-vous ! Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

Alors je vous présente le onzième chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses Reviewers anonymes : **

Harry : oui je pensais que ce serait bien de montrer comment ça s'est déroulé puisque nous n'avons en fait que le point de vue du trio ^^ en fait je lève le voile sur tout ce qui s'est passé pour l'Ordre finalement et aussi un peu les élèves ) Ravie que ça t'ait plus j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ^^

Harry : Voilà les réponses à tes questions ! tu n'as plus qu'à lire ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas )

**Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage In Extremis !**

Il fallait faire vite ! Si le trio était capturé alors il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux Malefoy pour prévenir Voldemort et si le Seigneur noir arrivait au Manoir avant elle, alors il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir… Heureusement, elle avait ses entrées personnelles et secrètes à la Résidence Malefoy et espérait juste que Drago n'en ait pas révélé l'accès. Horrifiée par la nouvelle, elle se dirigeait en courant à l'étage alors que tous les autres étaient sur ses talons. Dobby avait donc prévenu Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, Charly, Bill, Fred, Georges et Fleur, et tous étaient à présent au Manoir, harcelant Pansy de questions sur le pourquoi elle se dirigeait à l'intérieur alors qu'ils devraient trouver un plan pour pénétrer au Manoir. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Pansy avait déjà un plan… En quelques secondes, elle les mena à la bibliothèque du Manoir. Spacieuse, les étagères remplies d'ouvrages touchaient le plafond de cinq mètres. Fraiche et joliment décorée, des plantes invitaient au repos et des tables au travail de la lecture, ainsi qu'une cheminée entourée de fauteuils moelleux et de poufs incitant à la discussion et au rêve. A peine entrée, Pansy se dirigeait déjà vers la plus grande des étagères dont les moulures de style renaissance laissaient percevoir une haute porte menant vers un univers lointain.

_ Vous savez tous que ma famille a toujours été proche des Malefoy. Drago et moi avons passé de longues journées l'un avec l'autre, avant même de savoir que nos parents avaient pour projet de nous marier. On a appris ce fait que lorsque l'on a été assez grand pour que l'on annonce les fiançailles. Nous sommes pourtant toujours restés amis et ce depuis notre plus tendre enfance. L'étiquette, le protocole, les mondanités que nous imposaient nos parents nous ont toujours empêchés d'être nous-même en public, c'est pour cela que nous n'étions totalement honnêtes qu'entre nous. Malheureusement, on ne se voyait presque qu'en présence de nos familles respectives. Alors nous avons décidé de créer un passage afin que l'un puisse aller chez l'autre sans se faire repérer. Bien sûr nos chambres étaient à éviter, régulièrement vérifiées par nos mères, on ne pouvait prendre le risque que l'une ou l'autre se rende compte de quelque chose. Nous avons finalement choisi de lier les deux seules pièces où nos parents ne se rendaient que très rarement : les bibliothèques.

**Flash-back : **

Une bougie à la main, une jeune Pansy de neuf ans marchait dans les couloirs de sa maison en pleine nuit. Les pieds nus, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, elle glissait à pas de loup sur le carrelage froid du couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient décidé avec Drago que ce serait pour ce soir… Leur niveau de magie était assez élevé à présent, grâce aux enseignements de leur précepteur privé. Ils avaient appris à faire un peu de magie sans baguette et autrement se servaient des baguettes de leurs propres mères. Ainsi, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient chacun « emprunté » la baguette en question et s'apprêtaient maintenant à s'en servir à leur insu.

Devant la grande porte en bois, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci émit un grincement léger et s'interrompit lorsque la petite brune la referma derrière elle non sans déformer son visage de porcelaine en une grimace peu élégante. Car oui, malgré l'impeccable éducation qu'elle recevait quotidiennement, Pansy n'avait pas du tout le tempérament d'une petite fille modèle. Elle allait d'ailleurs en faire la preuve dans quelques instants. En effet, elle et son meilleur ami de toujours, Drago Malefoy, avaient décidé de se voir à l'insu de leurs parents. Ils savaient que leurs fiançailles se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils le savaient, le sentaient mais ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils s'étaient toujours connus, d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se rappeler, ils avaient toujours été amis. Malheureusement, ils ne se voyaient qu'en présence de leur parents, c'est pour cela qu'ils attendaient impatiemment d'entrer à Poudlard afin de se voir quotidiennement sans avoir à se cacher mais en attendant… La formule magique Occulta Transitum Secretus que Pansy prononça tout doucement, tel un chuchotement, leur servira à se voir dès qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Alors, l'étagère s'illumina entièrement avant de finalement s'arrêter sur un seul livre au milieu de tous. Sa couverture verte aux reliures argentées aurait attiré l'œil de n'importe quel Serpentard, contrairement à son contenu. Pansy l'avait dissimulé ici, à l'insu de ses parents sachant qu'ils n'auraient certes pas apprécié l'ouvrage. Il s'agissait d'une édition extrêmement rare et précieuse du conte moldu Cendrillon. Une histoire qui avait toujours fait rêver la petite brune et qui l'avait découvert par hasard lorsqu'elle avait dû passer un jour dans le Londres moldu avec ses parents. Depuis ce jour, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver cet exemplaire et l'avait lu un million de fois. La version de Charles Perrault était sans nul doute un chef-d'œuvre intemporel. Elle actionna donc le livre et tel un vieux passage secret dans un château français, l'étagère s'entrouvrit légèrement. Son ami avait fait la même chose de son côté, sauf que lui avait choisi le Quidditch à travers les âges par Kennilworthy Whisp… Ainsi, les Manoirs étaient reliés par un lien autre que l'amitié unissant ses deux créateurs…

**Fin du Flash-Back **

Cette histoire avait, bien entendu, laissé bouche bée ses amis… Enfin, pas très longtemps…

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de l'existence de ce passage ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tout simplement parce que je ne comptais pas l'utiliser sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ! Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui ! Ce passage a été maintenu secret pendant presque neuf ans et depuis que nous étions à Poudlard nous ne nous en servions pratiquement plus du tout ! Et avec vos têtes brulées je savais qu'il valait mieux que ça reste secret … s'expliqua Pansy, aussi rapidement qu'elle le put.

_ Bon assez discuté ! Quel est ton plan Pansy ? demanda alors Maugrey, qui lui faisait toujours confiance.

_ Je vais entrer seule dans le passage !

_ Quoi, non mais t'es devenue complètement folle ! s'emporta Charlie.

_ Dobby ira délivrer Harry et les autres ! Ils se trouvent forcément dans les cachots en attendant de prévenir Voldemort. Pendant ce temps, je passerai par le passage mais c'est trop risqué de le laisser actif maintenant ! Arrivée de l'autre côté je vais détruire celui de Drago, pendant que vous détruirez mon côté. Ensuite, j'irai rejoindre les autres et Dobby pourra directement nous ramener ici. En étant, recouverte, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui je suis et donc ils se méfieront d'autant plus de par ma réputation alors que si c'est l'un de vous, ils n'auront aucun scrupule !

Ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de la contredire. Il y avait trop de risques et d'incertitudes…

_ Elle a raison… Parmi nous, Elle est la seule à connaitre la demeure Malefoy comme sa poche. Dobby est le meilleur allié qu'elle puisse avoir dans cette maison… Nous devons leur faire confiance ! insista le sage auror alors que son visage déformé par les cicatrices trahissait une détermination sans borne.

D'un regard, Pansy le remercia. Elle avait besoin de son appuie et il le savait… Les autres membres n'osaient pas contredire Maugrey, sachant qu'il était le plus méfiant de tous… Alors, le plan était accepté.

Pansy se couvrit de sa longue cape noire et comme jadis leva sa main vers le mur garant de tous ces livres. Alors, elle tira vers elle le fameux livre de Cendrillon. Dans un grincement discret, telle une porte, la grande étagère s'ouvrit laissant un simple entrebâillement. Elle se tourna alors vers ses camarades.

_ Dobby, va les délivrer ! Je te rejoins dès que possible.

Le petit elfe acquiesça et disparut aussitôt dans son caractéristique pop. Puis, elle revint vers les autres présents.

_ Et surtout n'oubliez pas, vous comptez dix secondes et vous lancez tous les sorts possibles de destruction et d'annulation que vous savez ! Je ferai pareil de l'autre côté ! Ne vous retenez surtout pas ! Drago comprendra certainement qui je suis et il viendra vérifier le passage…

Ils restèrent silencieux, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Sans un autre mot, Pansy entra dans le passage et avant de refermer, elle entendit juste un petit « Bonne chance » sortir des lèvres tremblantes de Tonks.

Pansy courut alors de toutes ses forces, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur la pierre grise et froide recouvrant l'humide tunnel de haut en bas. Des torches s'allumaient progressivement sur son chemin, lui indiquant la direction qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Enfin, elle arriva au bout, une porte en bois l'attendant patiemment. Un petit trou laissait échapper de la lumière et lui permettait de voir si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque semblable à la sienne de l'autre côté du passage. Personne en vue, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entra au Manoir Malefoy. Faisant de nouveau face au passage, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. L'angoisse serrait sa gorge, elle allait dire adieu à une partie de son enfance qu'elle chérissait énormément mais elle devait le faire pour avancer…

_ Reducto ! Evanesco ! Finite Incantatem ! Destructome! Finite ! Deletrius ! Cordisto ! Incartable !

Voilà, cela devrait être suffisant, alors que le passage se refermait dans un bruit sourd trahissant son anéantissement. Pour preuve, Pansy actionna le livre Quidditch à travers les âges, rien ne se produisit, le passage secret reliant les Manoirs Malefoy et Parkinson n'était plus. La brune déguisée en veilleur de nuit, se tourna alors vers son avenir, soit la porte de la bibliothèque. Le couloir du premier étage était désert mais elle entendait un cri strident et continu provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Aucun doute possible, c'était Hermione qui hurlait à en perdre haleine. Que pouvait bien lui faire subir cette folle de Bellatrix ? Pansy le savait, Lucius et Narcissa n'oserait pas torturer quelqu'un devant leur fils de plus Bella adorait ce genre de sale besogne… Doucement, elle longea le couloir, la baguette prête à entrer en action. Parvenue au niveau de l'escalier en marbre, elle jeta un œil sur le hall désert. A pas de loup, elle descendit les marches mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre l'entrée que d'autres cris se firent entendre. En effet, à quelques mètres de là, dans la salle à manger, Harry, Ron qui avaient été libérés par Dobby se battaient contre les Malefoy. Pansy monta alors tout aussi doucement mais encore plus anxieuse, les quelques marches séparant le hall et le grand salon.

Les sorts avaient cessé, les éclats de voix aussi. Seul persistait la voix susurrante de Bellatrix qui tenait fermement Hermione en otage, la baguette sur sa gorge. Elle vit alors Ron et Harry faire face aux Malefoy, Bellatrix ordonnant à son neveu de prendre leurs baguettes et Lucius sur le point de toucher la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras et ainsi d'appeler son maître… Pansy retint son souffle avant d'apercevoir Dobby défaisant le lustre en cristal se trouvant au-dessus de Bellatrix et Hermione. La brune alors se saisit de l'occasion, tout le monde regardait en l'air, alors elle se leva entra dans la pièce et projeta Lucius d'un sortilège, cinq mètres en arrière. Assommé, le maître de maison était allongé sur le sol glacé de son propre salon.

Lorsque le lustre est tombé sur elle, Bellatrix lâcha Hermione qui rejoignit ses amis. De son côté, l'elfe de Gringotts avait récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor et avait lui aussi rejoint les trois amis. Harry s'était alors jeté sur Drago et avait récupéré les baguettes. Le jeune Malefoy essaya alors de le désarmer à nouveau mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'expulsa en arrière tout en récupérant la baguette du blond.

Ayant assisté à la scène, le cerveau de Pansy se posa sur stop. Les conséquences de l'acte d'Harry se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Drago avait désarmé Dumbledore. Harry possède la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de résurrection. Harry a désarmé Drago. Harry est le maître de la Baguette de Sureau…. Harry Potter est le Maître de la Mort ! La jeune sorcière était tellement sonnée par cette révélation qu'elle ne vit qu'à la dernière minute une étincelle rouge foncée vers elle. Se décalant de justesse, le sort ne fit que la frôler et alla finalement s'écraser contre le mur. Malheureusement, le sort l'avait fait s'éloigner du groupe qui était à présent rassemblé autour de Dobby. C'est alors que Pansy ne pouvait être plus fière du petit elfe. Ce dernier avait désarmé son ancienne maîtresse et revendiquait avec véhémence son statut d'elfe libre. Néanmoins, il regardait à présent le veilleur de nuit. Il était prêt à partir, à les emmener mais Pansy ne les touchait pas car Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était entre temps réveillé, faisait barrage entre elle et ses amis. Hermione et Ron qui savaient qui elle était la regardaient avec insistance et angoisse. Gripsec et Harry fronçaient leurs sourcils, se demandant surement comment j'allais m'y prendre. Enfin, Dobby, qui commençait à bien me connaître, secouait déjà la tête sachant ce que j'allais lui dire…

_ Partez ! cria-t-elle, alors que les yeux vitreux de Dobby se fermaient et qu'ils s'en allaient.

Hermione criait non, mais Ron la retint alors que lui aussi me regardait douloureusement. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Le petit poignard lancé par Bellatrix allait les suivre dans leur déplacement. Pourtant, à la dernière seconde elle lança un sort de destruction qui fit s'éparpiller l'objet en un milliard de morceaux. Voilà c'était trop tard, ils étaient partis… Et elle… Elle était bien avancée… Elle se retrouvait seule contre trois et Bellatrix avait certainement l'intention de l'écorcher vive. Heureusement, que le savoir de Dumbledore était là pour l'aider. Ni une ni deux, elle lança un Incarcerem à Bellatrix, tandis que Lucius et Narcissa voulaient la stupéfixer. Elle se baissait légèrement afin de les éviter et leur rendit la monnaie de leur pièce. Tous les deux à présent étendus sur le carrelage, il ne restait plus qu'un Drago désarmé et impuissant. Ses yeux gris la regardaient avec insistance. C'est alors que Pansy comprit… Il avait dû reconnaitre sa voix lorsqu'elle avait crié quelques minutes plus tôt… Un problème se posait alors à elle… Si elle partait en le laissant indemne, ça allait paraître suspect. Drago était intelligent, et si, comme elle le pensait, il savait qui elle était, il comprendrait son prochain geste. Alors, pointant sa baguette vers lui elle l'assomma légèrement afin qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que ses parents et sa tante.

Maintenant, la question était par où sortir ! Elle ne pouvait transplaner qu'en dehors du domaine et la sortie la plus proche était les grilles de l'entrée. Elle poussa donc les grandes portes en bois et se retrouva au milieu de la cours pavée. Un petit chemin recouvert de graviers blanc la menait tout droit vers les portes en fer forgé gardant le Manoir. Sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que ses pas. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, Il pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre… Manque de chance, les rafleurs se trouvaient toujours devant le domaine.

_ Eh bien, eh bien ! Les amis nous avons bien fait de rester. Le veilleur de nuit est aussi sur la liste noire du maître et cette fois, les Malefoy ne pourront récolter les mérites de notre réussite ! déclara avidement Greyback en se léchant les babines.

De nouveau en infériorité numérique, Pansy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait franchir les grilles pour pouvoir transplaner… Les grilles… c'était la seule chose qui la séparait des rafleurs… C'était sa seule protection… Sous sa cape, Pansy souriait. Elle leva sa baguette vers la grille. Elle fit sauter les gonds sous les yeux ahuris de ses ennemis et fit léviter la grille juste devant leur nez. Le bruit du métal résonnait autour d'eux alors que la ferraille se rapprochait dangereusement sous les ordres du veilleur. Puis, sans prévenir, la grille entière s'abattit sur eux et les projetèrent à terre une dizaine de mètres plus loin, les assommant à leur tour. Pansy put finalement sortir du domaine des Malefoy et s'apprêta à disparaitre vers chez elle lorsqu'un nuage noir apparu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, elle savait qui c'était et ses yeux, quelques minutes plus tôt, rieurs se remplirent d'angoisse. Alors, elle partit dans un pop sonore. Malheureusement, elle n'entendit pas la voix glaciale du Lord susurrer « Arteris Perforatis » et ne vit pas un sort violet se diriger droit vers elle et qui la suivit alors qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Voldemort sourit diaboliquement… Peu importe qui cela était, ce cher veilleur allait avoir une sacré surprise, avec les compliments du mage noir le plus puissant au monde…

A la demeure Parkinson, tout le monde allait bien. Mr Ollivander était couché et Misty s'occupait de lui. Luna et Dean attendaient leurs amis et furent soulagés lorsque Dobby les ramena sains et saufs. Ils atterrirent tous les cinq sur l'herbe humide. En voyant le Manoir, Ron et Hermione furent soulagés. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité, contrairement à Harry et Gripsec. C'est alors que sortirent de la grande maison, les membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tous ravis de les voir vivants et Harry se détendit à son tour. Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fortement. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent leurs sourires étaient identiques, jusqu'à ce que Tonks s'aperçoive de l'absence de leur hôtesse.

_ Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, à Ron et Hermione.

Les deux lions baissèrent la tête. Hermione se retenait avec grande peine de ne pas pleurer alors que Ron pressait doucement sa main tremblotante. Ils n'osaient dire ce qu'il s'était produit. C'est alors qu'un couinement se fit entendre prêt du sol. En effet, Dobby était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

_ La Miss a ordonné à Dobby de partir sans elle… La Miss voulait les sauver mais ce pauvre Dobby ne voulait pas… Mais la Miss lui avait ordonné… Méchant Dobby !

La tristesse et la culpabilité étaient telles que le pauvre elfe se frappait violemment la tête contre le sol, se répétant inlassablement que c'était de sa faute.

_ Dobby, arrête Dobby ! Ça suffit ! le stoppa Maugrey en le relevant tant bien que mal.

_ Elle reviendra… je sais qu'elle reviendra… grogna-t-il, même si sa voix trahissant son manque de foie dans ses propres paroles.

Tonks, pratiquement arrivée au terme de sa grossesse, tenait à peine debout et Remus la soutenait en lui embrassant le front. Pansy était certes forte mais que pouvait-elle faire face au courroux du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Hermione était dans les bras de Ron, qui murmurait dans ses cheveux des paroles réconfortantes, alors que lui-même était horriblement inquiet pour leur amie. Le reste des Weasley se jetaient des regards très semblables. Tous terrifiés à l'idée que Pansy ne reviennent pas, ils se préparaient mentalement au pire, Charly en était le plus chamboulé. Quant à Dean, Luna, Gripsec et Harry, ils se posaient tous la même question : qui pouvait bien être ce fameux veilleur de nuit pour que les autres soient si retournés par sa perte ? C'est alors qu'Harry eut une révélation déterminante.

_ Le veilleur de nuit est une femme… avoua-t-il tout haut.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se séparèrent et regardèrent le Survivant. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui il s'agissait mais là où ils se trouvaient, il allait finir tôt ou tard par le découvrir.

_ Vous savez ? Vous savez qui c'était et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! hurla le brun à ses deux amis alors qu'ils restaient silencieux et honteux…

_ Harry, il faut que tu comprennes…

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un crack sonore se fit entendre derrière eux. Là à quelques mètres, se trouvait Pansy toujours recouverte de sa cape et debout, droite comme un i. Le sourire naissait de nouveau sur les visages des personnes présentes. Hermione soufflait de soulagement. Ron leva des yeux reconnaissant au ciel. Dobby essuyait grossièrement ses larmes. Tonks amorça un pas vers Pansy mais s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose clochait. Pansy n'avait pas bougé, elle restait obstinément à sa place, sans esquisser un geste.

_ Pansy… souffla alors Tonks.

Alors, comme si le murmure de la métamorphomage l'avait atteinte, elle tomba sur le sol, secouée sous sa cape de soubresauts incontrôlables. Tonks, Ron et Hermione se ruèrent à ses côtés tandis que Rémus et Maugrey empêchaient Harry de s'en approcher.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à la fin ? s'emporta Harry alors que les deux hommes lui bloquaient le passage.

_ Harry, s'il-te-plait, il faut que tu restes là où tu es ! confia mystérieusement Lupin.

_ Reste où tu es Potter ! On ne te laisse pas le choix ! ajouta plus brusquement Alastor, alors que son œil magique était braqué derrière lui en direction du veilleur.

Du côté de Pansy, c'était tout simplement affreux. Ron avait demandé aux autres Weasley de na pas approcher, bien que ceux-ci soient inquiets, ils savaient que trop de monde ne serait que gênant. Hermione avait retourné Pansy de sorte qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos. Puis elle la dégagea de sa cape. L'horreur les frappa alors. Sa peau devenait violette. Ses veines ressortant horriblement. Elle respirait à peine et ne contrôlait manifestement ni son corps, ni son esprit.

Avec son ventre, Tonks se tenait à une bonne distance mais semblait totalement dépassée. Hermione ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état et Ron la regardait comme si la jeune fille allait, comme à son habitude, trouver la solution. C'est alors que Dobby se joint à eux.

_ Dobby a déjà vu ça… Il y a très longtemps… C'était au Manoir Malefoy durant la Première Guerre… couina l'elfe en regardant la jeune fille peiné.

_ Art… Arter… essayait de dire Pansy, alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche.

_ Arteris Perforatis ! s'exclama alors Dobby, qui se souvint alors de son ancien maître lançant ce sortilège de magie noire.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hermione, en ayant un haut le cœur.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Ron, affolé.

_ C'est un Maléfice de torture particulièrement horrible qui perfore les artères et les veines de la victime de manière à provoquer une hémorragie interne générale. La victime finit par mourir en quelques minutes si elle ne trouve pas un moyen de canaliser son sang à nouveau vers ses organes vitaux. récita Hermione alors qu'elle cherchait déjà une fiole dans son sac à main.

Elle sortit un flacon de potion ayant une belle couleur bleue.

_ Ron, nous devons faire vite ! Nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vais lancer deux sorts sur le corps de Pansy et dès qu'ils auront fait effet, tu l'aspergeras de cette potion de guérison. Dit-elle rapidement en tendant la potion à Ronald qui acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Hermione braqua alors sa baguette sur le corps de Pansy qui laissait échapper des trainées de sang tout le long de sa peau jadis blanche comme le lait.

_ Hemocanalis !

Ce premier sortilège, couramment utilisé dans la médecine domestique, permet de stopper des hémorragies en forçant le sang à emprunter le chemin des vaisseaux endommagés. Il ne permet cependant pas de cicatriser, et il faut soit attendre une cicatrisation naturelle, ou utiliser un autre moyen magique de cicatrisation. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione jeta un deuxième sort :

_ Pansum !

Ce sortilège permet de guérir totalement les plaies, et permet de les cicatriser totalement. De plus, il n'empêche pas seulement le sang de couler, il répare aussi les tissus.

Le sang s'arrêta alors de couler, les plaies se refermaient doucement. Le corps de Pansy redevint calme et sa respiration, normale. Ron comprit alors que c'était à son tour d'agir et vida donc entièrement le contenu de la petite bouteille sur le corps de son amie. La potion s'insinua dans les pores de la peau de Pansy et finit de cicatriser les nombreuses plaies et redonna à la jeune fille sa jolie peau blanche.

_ Merci… souffla Pansy, épuisée par ce sort noir extrêmement puissant.

Les nerfs d'Hermione se brisèrent alors et elle prit la brune dans ses bras alors que Ron était également au bord des larmes et que Tonks avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du roux et la frotta amicalement. La Gryffondor aida ensuite Pansy à se relever mais, étant trop faible après cette nouvelle épreuve, ces jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Ron aida donc Hermione à porter Pansy jusqu'à l'intérieur tout en prenant soin de cacher son visage. Ils passèrent donc tous les trois à côté d'Harry sans s'arrêter mais ce dernier ne dit rien au premier abord.

_ J'ai toujours cru que tu étais le veilleur de nuit… Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'être… dit alors Dean au survivant après que les trois amis soient passés.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord… J'ai toujours su qu'Harry n'était pas le veilleur… Tout simplement parce qu'un masque est inutile pour Harry… Lui ou le veilleur peu importe… Harry se bat de toute façon… Non, le veilleur a vraiment besoin de son masque parce que son identité changerait la donne… commenta intelligemment Luna, alors que ses yeux paraissaient, comme à leur habitude, dans le vague.

_ En fait, je ne pensais pas que l'on me cacherait encore des choses durant cette guerre alors que je suis le principal concerné… Mais, tu as sûrement raison Luna, son identité doit être capitale…

_ Oh Monsieur Harry Potter… Dobby est tellement tellement désolé… coupa l'elfe en arrivant prêt d'Harry, les larmes brouillant toujours ses grands yeux globuleux.

_ Dobby pense que Monsieur devrait savoir la vérité… Il pense que l'on devrait vous dire tout ce que le veilleur fait uniquement pour vous ! Parce que, Monsieur, le veilleur est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui risque sa vie et sa santé, tant mentale que physique, tous les jours pour que Monsieur Potter puisse accomplir sa propre mission…

_ Dobby, ça suffit ! stoppa Ron avant que l'elfe n'en dise trop.

En effet, Ron, Hermione et Pansy s'étaient arrêtés juste avant de franchir les portes d'entrée, mais avaient décidés d'écouter les paroles de leurs amis. D'ailleurs, que ce soit Remus, Tonks, Maugrey ou les Weasley, aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de faire taire Dobby. Tous pensaient certainement qu'Harry méritait la vérité mais n'osaient le dire à Pansy, elle qui faisait tant pour aider le survivant… Que ce soit parce qu'Harry était le principal concerné ou pour justement dire haut et fort que Pansy devait recevoir son lot de reconnaissances, il était évident que les membres de l'Ordre souhaitait que la courageuse Serpentard dévoile son identité.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Ron… Dobby a raison… murmurra faiblement Pansy, si bas que seuls Ron et Hermione purent l'entendre.

Surpris mais heureux, ils l'aidèrent à se retourner pour faire face à Harry et du haut des marches du perron, elle releva sa capuche et révéla enfin son visage à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore.

_ Pansy !

Dire qu'Harry fut étonné était un euphémisme. Il imaginait bien que Pansy prendrait part à cette guerre, ou alors qu'elle irait se mettre à l'abri mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle s'impliquerait au point de le sauver d'une mort certaine sans même hésiter…

_ Bienvenue au Manoir Parkinson ! répondit Pansy, alors que le silence s'était installé.

Les explications et les retrouvailles promettaient de ne pas être de tout repos, pour changer…

A quelques centaines de kilomètres, caché par les montagnes Ecossaises, Poudlard semblait profiter d'une nuit paisible. Néanmoins, sur les rives du lac noir, pouvait entendre le frottement de deux pierres l'une contre l'autre. En effet, dans la noirceur de la nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres profanait la tombe du seul homme qu'il ait un jour craint. Tel un serpent, il s'insinua dans le lit du défunt. S'approchant jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer la pâleur caractéristique de son ennemi, il baissa la tête jusqu'à apercevoir l'objet de ses désirs : la Baguette de Sureau. Grindelwald lui avait finalement avoué qui avait la tristement célèbre baguette et bien sûr, sans aucune pitié pour son informateur, il le tua avant de se rendre au château. Longue et fine, Voldemort la manipula quelque seconde. Son design était extrêmement fin, un travail digne de la Mort elle-même… Puis pour s'assurer de sa toute puissance, il pointa sa nouvelle arme vers le ciel et fit apparaître sa précieuse Marque. Le crâne luisant de vert et entouré d'un serpent illuminait à nouveau le parc de Poudlard. Les lèvres grises du Lord s'étirèrent en un sourire des plus diaboliques. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien la baguette la plus puissante du monde. Grâce à elle, il pourrait enfin tenir tête à Potter et le tuer de la plus horrible des façons. Néanmoins, il oubliait une chose : la Baguette de Sureau ne répondait qu'à son légitime propriétaire, si tenté que ce soit la bonne baguette… Si seulement, il savait…

**NDA :** Voilà ! Je suis sure que vous avait maintenant hâte de lire le prochain chapitre : "Retrouvailles tant attendues" ! ;) Eh bien patience parce que je ne sais pas quand je le posterai même si j'ai la trame et les évènements il n'est pas encore écrit alors patience et en attendant n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ;) Merci à vous et à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 12: Retrouvailles tant Attendues

**NDA **: voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous prie de m'excuser j'ai été un peu retardée par la fic que j'écris en collaboration ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Gest : Yes, I am !

Gest : Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! merci

Mais bon voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ;)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles tant Attendues**

Le mois d'Avril en Angleterre… L'humidité et la rosée du matin parfumait l'ai environnant le Manoir Parkinson. L'herbe verte se remettait petit à petit de l'agression de cette neige blanche, propre à la saison précédente. Les arbres commençaient à retrouver leur habit de printemps et de petits bourgeons pointaient à vue d'œil. La nature faisait son œuvre, insouciante des tracas du monde humain. Elle, elle vivait par elle-même et son cycle se renouvelait éternellement sans retard ni avance. En regardant ce magnifique paysage, Harry se disait que la nature avait tout compris de la vie. Faite de patience, elle incarnait toutes les étapes d'une vie : l'indiscipline de l'automne prépare aux tumultes de l'avenir, la dureté de l'hiver représente les difficultés à traverser, la douceur du printemps signifie la pureté et la beauté de l'enfance, la chaleur de l'été montre la maturité des sentiments. Un cycle, une vie résumée un quatre saisons. Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir vraiment eu la chance de profiter ni de l'été, ni du printemps…

C'est alors qu'une image lui vint à l'esprit. L'image de lui et Pansy faisant l'amour l'année dernière… L'été avait été là cette fois, mais de si courte durée… Le problème est qu'il pouvait compter ce genre de moments sur les doigts d'une main. Et aujourd'hui, sa relation avec Pansy n'étaient plus vraiment au beau fixe… Enfin, il n'avait pas encore pu lui parler, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient au Manoir et Pansy avait besoin de repos… Néanmoins, grâce aux Weasley, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il devait bien se l'avouer, Pansy avait fait un travail formidable ! Cependant, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui ait caché ses intentions et son identité… Elle aurait dû lui dire… Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas été dans ses intentions… Et dire que Ron et Hermione savaient et ne lui avaient rien dit…

Il était donc là, observant les environs du Manoir Parkinson, assis sur une chaise devant la grande fenêtre du salon principal. Et comme si sa meilleure amie avait entendu ses pensées, celle-ci arriva du hall et s'approcha timidement du survivant.

_ Harry ? tenta doucement Hermione.

Ce dernier tourna juste la tête vers elle sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche.

_ Pansy est réveillée… Elle voudrait, si tu veux bien, nous parler, l'informa-t-elle.

Harry semblait peser le pour et le contre mais finalement décida que ce que voulait dire Pansy devait être important. Il se leva donc afin de la suivre toujours aussi muet. Hermione leva alors les yeux au ciel et dit à son ami ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Bon, d'accord Harry ! On ne t'a pas dit la vérité sur Pansy ! J'ai été la première à savoir qui elle était et je l'ai découvert par hasard ! Elle n'avait au départ l'intention de nous le dire à aucun de nous trois ! Et quand Ron est parti, c'est elle qui l'a recueilli, là encore ce n'était pas prévu ! Comprends-nous ! Si on t'avait dit à quoi elle s'exposait, tu te serais plus focalisé sur elle que sur ta mission, avoue-le ! C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de ne rien te dire ! Pour te protéger et pour rien d'autre !

_ Je sais qu'elle a fait ça pour mon bien mais j'en ai assez que l'on me cache des choses soi-disant pour mon bien ! Oui, j'aurai été inquiet ! Oui, je lui aurai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en dangers ! Et oui, oui, oui, je l'ai…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire, il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Confus, Harry poursuivit tout de même :

_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec elle… J'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître…, murmura Harry, confus.

_ Elle a décidé de t'aider à sa façon, elle fait tout son possible pour défendre tes couleurs ! Ne la repousse pas alors que tu as plus que jamais besoin d'elle et elle de toi ! conseilla Hermione à son meilleur ami.

Harry regarda intensément la lionne. Peut-être avait-elle raison une fois de plus… Sans plus attendre, ils montèrent les escaliers afin de rejoindre la chambre de Pansy. Arrivés devant la porte, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils se regardèrent brièvement en fronçant les sourcils mais finirent par entrer.

_ Parkinson, je te préviens, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de cette salle de bain je vais t'y chercher moi-même que tu sois habillée ou non ! criait Ron à travers une porte menant à la salle de bain privée de la Serpentard.

_ Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses ouvrir la porte Weasley ! rétorqua-t-elle de l'autre côté.

_ Tu viens juste de te réveiller et tes blessures ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries, tu dois te reposer ! ajouta le rouquin sans même s'être aperçu du retour de ses amis.

_ Quel Raba joie ! Ron, tu n'es pas mon père ! Je peux prendre soin de moi et je peux décider seule si je suis apte ou non à me lever ! Je vais bien donc je me lève ! Je me suis assez reposée comme ça !

_ Bon sang ! Je vais finir par te… Oh, ça y est vous êtes là ! s'interrompit-il en voyant ses amis se rapprochant de lui.

_ Tiens vous deux ! Dites-lui qu'elle est folle de vouloir reprendre du service alors qu'elle est à peine rétablie !

_ Pour l'amour du ciel Ronald ! Je fais ce que je veux et ni toi, ni Hermione, ni même Harry n'y changerez rien ! s'époumona Pansy en sortant de la salle de bain, finalement prête.

_ Ca, je veux bien le croire… acquiesça Harry, faisant bien sûr référence au fait que Pansy ne lui ait rien dit.

Cette dernière leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel à la réflexion du jeune homme.

_ Harry, on en reparlera tous les deux plus tard si tu veux bien ! On a autre chose à faire pour le moment ! Hermione m'a dit que vous m'attendiez pour aller parler à Ollivander et Gripsec, donc je vous propose d'y aller. Mais avant cela j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à vous, Hermione et Harry, puisque Ron est déjà au courant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant curieusement Ron tandis que ce dernier jetait un regard entendu à la brune. Harry lui se disait que décidément il en avait assez des secrets…

_ Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Nous sommes en guerre et vous vous permettez de garder vos petits secrets ! explosa le survivant, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Si Hermione et Ron avaient senti le coup venir, ils ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation, contrairement à Pansy qui ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton du jeune homme.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là Harry ! rétorqua-t-elle sans hausser la voix, restant calme, en apparence.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent ! De nous quatre, tu es sans aucun doute celui qui a le plus de secrets ! Comme par exemple les horcruxes, si je ne m'abuse !

Les yeux d'Harry s'exorbitèrent, avant qu'ils ne les tournent vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

_ Vous lui en avez parlé !

_ Ah non ! Harry, je te jure que non ! répondit Hermione qui était aussi surprise que son ami, à l'inverse de Ron.

_ On n'en a pas eu besoin. Et si tu l'avais laissée parler, au lieu de t'énerver, tu saurais déjà pourquoi.

Harry resta silencieux face au calme de son meilleur ami. Puis, il tourna son visage de nouveau vers Pansy et lui intima de continuer là où il l'avait interrompue.

_ Bon voilà. Hermione m'a dit le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur que Screamgeour était venu vous voir. Elle n'a cependant pas voulu me dire pourquoi et ça ne me dérangeait pas car je savais déjà la réponse.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Hermione perdue, se souvenant parfaitement de ce passage.

_ Le jour où tu es venu me voir avant d'aller chez les Weasley, juste après ton départ, j'ai reçu la même visite pour exactement le même motif : le testament d'Albus Dumbledore. Révéla-t-elle finalement.

_ Alors Dumbledore t'a légué quelque chose à toi aussi ! s'exclama Harry avec étonnement.

_ Ouais et pas n'importe quoi en plus ! Il a encore fait très fort sur ce coup-là ! ajouta Ron tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ron…

_ Quoi c'est vrai ! Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a posé un lourd fardeau sur tes épaules !

_ Euh vous pouvez nous mettre au parfum là ? demanda l'élu, qui ne savait pas par quoi il devait être le plus surpris : l'amitié de Ron et Pansy ou le lègue de Dumbledore.

_ J'ai hérité de Dumbledore sa pensine et tous les souvenirs s'y rattachant, classés ou non.

Voilà, la bombe était amorcée, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'explosion…

_ Rolala, et toi tu as accepté l'héritage ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son amie.

_ Non mais attends je pouvais difficilement refuser et en plus ça m'a appris bons nombres de choses essentielles sans lesquelles je serai sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est !

_ Donc tu sais tout… murmura le garçon qui a survécu.

_ Euh oui… La prophétie, les horcruxes, la chambre des secrets, Tu-Sais-Qui, son lien de parenté avec Serpentard, tes cauchemars, ton lien avec lui, la fameuse nuit où il t'a fait cette cicatrice… Toutes vos aventures, à peu près tout quoi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il crevait d'envie de dire à Pansy ce qu'il se passait et Dumbledore lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Pire, il avait tout révélé à la jeune fille et même plus qu'il ne savait lui-même. Pourquoi avait-elle le droit de tout savoir sur son mentor et pas lui ? C'était injuste, profondément injuste. Lui qui avait vécu si près de la mort… La colère bouillonnait en lui et Pansy le vit. Ainsi, elle changea un peu le sujet.

_ Bon, maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir Ollivander et Gripsec.

_ Ouais, c'est le mieux qu'on ait à faire. Confirma Harry un peu brutalement en sortant déjà de la chambre.

Ron et Hermione n'osèrent regarder leur amie alors que celle-ci prenait sur elle face à l'attitude du survivant. Elle savait que le fait que Dumbledore lui ait confié quelque chose d'aussi important dérangerait Harry. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas choisi d'être autant impliquée et aurait préféré qu'Harry lui dise tout lui-même mais apparemment Albus savait que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver… Par fidélité, par peur, par angoisse ? Peu importait, au fond maintenant il serait juste difficile de ramasser les pots cassés…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils rattrapèrent Harry afin de rendre tout d'abord visite au fameux fabriquant de baguettes. Ils montèrent d'un étage, marchèrent un peu le long du couloir en silence et finalement s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Harry frappa alors à la porte et entendit à peine l'invitation à entrer du vieil homme.

_ Bonjour Mr Ollivander, excusez-nous de vous déranger…

_ Je vous en prie Mr Potter, entrez… Je m'attendais à votre visite… coupa l'artisan, assis dans le grand lit à baldaquin, rapproché de la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse admirer le paysage.

Ainsi, les quatre jeune gens s'approchèrent de lui. Pansy, à l'aide d'un Accio, amena quatre chaises afin qu'ils puissent s'installer près du lit.

_ Monsieur Ollivander, nous devons vous poser certaines questions…

_ Tout ce que vous voulez mon garçon… lui répondit faiblement le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes.

_ Pouvez-vous, tout d'abord identifier ces baguettes ? On doit savoir si on peut les utiliser sans courir de risques, demanda le survivant, pour commencer, en lui tendant une première baguette.

_ Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, 31.8 centimètres, inflexible… Elle appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Magnez-là avec précaution, lui dit-il après seulement quelques secondes d'examinassions.

_ Aubépine et crin de licorne, 25 centimètres, relativement souple. C'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy, affirma-t-il après qu'Harry lui ait tendu la seconde baguette.

_ C'était ? Elle ne l'est plus ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Peut-être que non si vous l'avez désarmé… Je sens qu'elle a changé d'allégeance.

Pansy se tendit quelque peu sur sa chaise. Ca oui, il l'avait désarmé et les conséquences seraient plus que capitales pour l'issue de cette guerre. Harry reprit la baguette sans avoir remarqué le trouble de son amie.

_ Vous parlez des baguettes comme si elles avaient des sentiments, comme si elles pouvaient ressentir des choses…

_ La baguette choisit son sorcier Mr Potter, cela m'a toujours paru comme une évidence, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Que savez-vous des Reliques de la Mort ?

La question avait soudain jeté un froid. Ollivander avait perdu le peu de sourire qu'Harry venait de lui procurer. Quant à Pansy, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle était loin de se douter qu'Harry sache quoi que ce soit sur les Reliques. Peut-être qu'Albus leur avait révélé plus de choses qu'elle ne pensait. Non… Elle l'aurait vu… Alors, comment ?

_ Si on se réfère à la légende, il en existerait trois. La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'Invisibilité, ensemble elles font de vous le Maître de la Mort. Mais croyez-moi mon garçon, il est probablement impossible que de tels objets existent réellement ! commença-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

_ C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

_ Un conte pour enfant reste un récit de pure fiction. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

_ Vous mentez… Vous savez que l'un d'eux existe vraiment ! Et vous lui en avez parlé… rétorqua Harry, d'un regard sombre que Pansy ne lui connaissait pas.

Cependant, il avait raison. La Baguette de Sureau existe, Pansy était bien placée pour le savoir…

_ Vous lui avez parlé de la Baguette de Sureau et de l'endroit où la chercher ! continua le survivant, presque trop calmement.

_ Il m'a torturé… Et puis, je ne lui ai révélé que des rumeurs. Il n'est pas dit qu'il la trouvera…

_ Détrompez-vous ! Il l'a trouvée, Monsieur…

Harry avez changé de ton. Il était beaucoup plus posé et semblait compréhensif. Ollivander ne pouvait se douter que ses informations allaient être capitales.

_ Reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin… lui conseilla-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et se redirigeant vers le couloir.

_ S'il a la Baguette de Sureau alors il doit vous chercher Monsieur Potter… Faites très attention à vous.

Harry s'était stoppé devant la porte pour l'écouter et attendait à présent ses amis. Il accorda juste un hochement de tête au vieil homme. Ron et Hermione s'étaient déjà levés et Pansy allait le faire quand Ollivander la retint.

_ Miss Pansy Parkinson, je crois…

_ En effet, répondit-elle en restant sur sa chaise et regardant le fabriquant de baguettes.

_ Le jour où vous êtes venu acheter votre baguette avec votre père j'aurai voulu vous dire ce qu'elle représentait… Mais compte tenu de votre rang social, je me doutai que mes paroles ne feraient certainement pas plaisir à votre père…

Pansy fronça alors les sourcils, tandis que ses trois amis s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle sans pour autant s'asseoir.

_ Puis-je voir votre baguette Miss ?

C'est non sans une pointe d'inquiétude que Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à son créateur. Ce dernier la magna avec délicatesse. Plus qu'avec les précédentes, il ferma les yeux et l'effleura gentiment.

_ Charme et crin de licorne, 26,75 centimètres, inflexible.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et parla face au silence du quatuor qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. La baguette de Pansy semblait des plus ordinaire.

_ Ma propre baguette est en bois de charme et je peux donc déclarer avec toute la modestie qui s'impose que le charme choisit comme compagnon de toute une vie une sorcière ou un sorcier talentueux, habités d'une unique et pure « vision », voir même obsession qui sera presque toujours réalisée. Les baguettes de charme s'adaptent plus vite que la plupart des autres au style de magie de leur possesseur et deviennent si rapidement personnalisées que quiconque d'autre aurait la plus grande difficulté à les utiliser, même pour jeter le plus simple des sortilèges. Ces baguettes assimilent également le code d'honneur de leurs propriétaires, quel que puisse être ce code, et refusent d'accomplir des actes, bons ou mauvais, qui ne correspondent pas aux principes de leurs maîtres. C'est là une baguette particulièrement raffinée et sensible, déclara-t-il d'une traite, telle Hermione en cour.

Pansy n'était pas vraiment certaine de l'aboutissement de cette tirade mais elle l'écoutait, tout comme ses amis, avec attention. D'accord, elle était ambitieuse, mais pour une Serpentard ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop. Savoir que sa baguette était inflexible, par contre, était très rassurant.

_ Le crin de licorne produit généralement la puissance magique la plus constante et se trouve le moins sujet à des blocages ou à des fluctuations. Les baguettes au cœur de licorne sont en règle générale les plus difficiles à mettre au service des Forces du Mal. Ce sont les plus fidèles et elles restent habituellement très attachées à leur propriétaire d'origine, qu'il s'agisse ou nom d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière accomplis. L'inconvénient mineur des crins de licorne, c'est qu'ils ne donnent pas aux baguettes une très grande puissance, bien que le bois de la baguette puisse compenser ce défaut, et qu'ils sont portés à la mélancolie si on les malmène gravement, ce qui signifie que le crin peut "mourir" et qu'il faut alors le remplacer. C'est sur ce point que votre baguette diffère de celles que j'ai pu fabriquer avec un cœur en crin de licorne…

Ah enfin il en venait au fait ! Car bien qu'Hermione trouve ce récit des plus passionnant, les trois autres avait hâte que la leçon se termine.

_ Le crin de cette licorne est étonnamment spécial. Je l'ai recueilli moi-même sur la licorne en question. J'ai même failli en perdre mon bras ! D'ordinaire, ce sont des créatures pacifiques et paisibles, se laissant approcher sans trop de mal, surtout si elles ressentent qu'on ne leur veut aucun mal. Mais celle-là… Elle était indomptable. Elle défendait en fait les jeunes poulains non loin d'elle. Il se trouve que chez les licornes, c'est toujours la chef de la troupe qui protège les bébés en l'absence des mères car elle seule et capable de tous les protéger. Elle veille sur le troupeau. Sage et raisonnable, elle a su se démarquer et obtenir le respect et la confiance de toutes les autres. Elle est aussi dotée d'une puissance peu commune chez des animaux aussi calmes.

_ C'est une bien jolie histoire… concéda Pansy, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela me concerne particulièrement.

_ Il est pourtant simple Miss. Compte tenu de vos origines, votre éducation, votre rang, tout vous prédestinait pour devenir une sorcière usant de magie noire. Cette licorne était dépourvue de toutes mauvaises intentions, ce qui veut dire que votre baguette a également hérité de cette caractéristique. Votre baguette vous a choisi car elle a su voir au fond de vous que jamais vous n'auriez pu devenir un être maléfique. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris de Remus Lupin, vous avez tout fait pour protéger et préserver ce qui reste de la rébellion soutenant encore Mr Potter. Enfin, votre couverture fait de vous une actrice principale dans cette guerre puisque vous prenez part à beaucoup de conflit mettant en danger les innocents, victimes des attaques des mangemorts.

Pansy s'était décomposée au fur et à mesure qu'il allait loin dans ses explications. De plus, elle sentait les regards de ses amis dans son dos. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa baguette puisse en dire aussi long sur elle.

_ Je pense qu'il était important que vous sachiez enfin que rien de maléfique ne réside en vous, au contraire… conclut Ollivander en offrant un fin sourire à la demoiselle.

_ Merci…

Pansy était sincère mais elle était encore trop confuse pour en dire plus. Et la présence de ses amis juste derrière elle ne facilitait rien. Alors, elle se leva et partit comme ils auraient dû le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle croisa alors les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Plus aucun reproche, ni inquiétude ne planait dans son regard, juste une sorte de révélation. Tout comme lui, Pansy était plus ou moins prédestinée à accomplir de grandes choses. Elle était devenu un pilier de cette guerre alors qu'elle était neutre, i peine un an. Finalement sortis de cette chambre oppressante, le silence devenu pesant resta intact. Pourtant, Pansy savait qu'elle devait parler…

_ Comment avez-vous su pour les reliques ?

Ainsi, le trio découvrit qu'elle était également au courant de l'existence des Reliques de la mort.

_ Dumbledore m'a légué son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde, répondi simplement Hermione.

_ Je vois… Le conte des trois frères était son récit préféré… Il s'est d'ailleurs longtemps consacré à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau jusqu'à ce que…

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'Arianna, sa petite sœur, ne décède brutalement… finit alors Hermione lorsqu'elle vit que son amie ne pouvait terminer sa phrase.

_ Rita Skeeter a été bien informée par Bathilda Tourdesac… expliqua-t-elle non sans faire une grimace à l'évocation de l'insipide journaliste.

_ Oui… pour une fois ses récits ne sont pas que basés sur de la fiction… Il y a une part de vérité… Une vérité qu'Albus a essayé de se faire pardonner durant tout le reste de sa vie…

_ Tu-sais-qui a la baguette maintenant, et on n'y peut pas grand-chose mais pour les horcruxes, tout n'est pas perdu ! dit alors le rouquin afin de changer de sujet qui mettait mal à l'aise son amie.

_ Ron a raison ! Baguette de Sureau ou pas, il sera mortel et affaibli ! affirma Hermione avec convictions.

_ Il faut que je parle au gobelin, ajouta alors Harry afin de suivre l'avis de ses amis.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, sachant déjà les intentions d'Harry. En revanche, Pansy n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'implication du gobelin dans cette histoire. Que pouvait-il bien savoir qui les aiderait ? La réponse était proche car ils ne firent que quelques pas avant d'atteindre la chambre du banquier de Gringotts. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent sans attendre la réponse de l'actuel occupant de la chambre.

Dans une chambre aussi neutre que pouvait l'être celle d'Ollivander, contenant un lit, un bureau ainsi qu'une table-basse entourée de quelques fauteuils confortables, le gobelin était là assis dans un fauteuil regardant le paysage boisé du dehors.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda alors Harry s'asseyant à côté de lui, suivi par ses amis.

_ En vie. Répondit simplement l'elfe en se tournant vers le survivant.

_ Vous ne vous en rappelez peut-être pas mais…

_ Je vous ai conduit à votre coffre-fort à votre première visite à Gringotts. Même chez les Gobelins vous êtes célèbres Mr Potter. Cet elfe prônant la liberté était prêt à se sacrifier pour vous sauver et vos amis sont d'une telle loyauté que même sous la torture ils ne révèlent rien…

Hermione baissa les yeux au souvenir de la torture que lui avait infligée Bellatrix. Ron lui prit alors la main et elle la serra aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait sans que celui-ci ne se plaigne un instant.

_ Enfin, vous m'avez amené ici… Vous êtes un sorcier peu commun… continua-t-il, jetant alors un froid entre eux.

_ Comment avez-vous eu l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il alors avec intérêt.

_ C'est compliqué… Pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange pensait qu'elle devait être dans son coffre-fort ?

_ C'est compliqué ! répondit Gripsec, du tac-au-tac.

Apparemment, il était loin d'être stupide. Il fallait faire du donnant-donnant.

_ Cette épée est venue à nous lorsqu'on en a eu besoin. On ne l'a pas volé.

Du point de vue de Pansy c'était différent. Elle avait elle-même demandé à Rogue de lui faire parvenir l'épée avec l'appui de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le professeur avait réussi.

_ Il y en a une identique dans la chambre forte de Madame Lestrange mais c'est un faux ! Elle a été placée là l'été dernier.

_ Et elle n'a jamais soupçonné qu'elle était fausse ? demanda Harry surpris.

_ La réplique est très convaincante, seul un gobelin pourrait affirmer que celle que vous avez est bien l'original, rétorqua Gripsec, fier de son statut, puisque ce sont les gobelins qui ont forgé l'épée pour Godric Gryffondor.

_ Mais, qui l'a placée là ? demanda Hermione confuse.

_ Un professeur de Poudlard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est directeur à présent.

_ Rogue ? Il a mis une fausse épée dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix. Pourquoi ? questionna à son tour Ron, aussi confus que sa voisine.

_ Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les choses étranges que contiennent les coffres de Gringotts… murmura alors le gobelin, comme si les secrets devaient être préservés à tous prix.

_ Dans la chambre de Madame Lestrange aussi ? insinua Harry intelligemment.

_ Peut-être bien…

_ Il faut que j'entre dans une chambre-forte de Gringotts !

_ Ca c'est impossible ! rétorqua Gripsec sans hésitation.

_ Tout seul, oui ! Mais avec vous, non…

_ J'ai bien peur que vous ne misiez tout sur le mauvais cheval Monsieur Potter. Non seulement, je suis à présent Persona Non Grata à Gringotts, mais en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais le risque de vous aider…

_ J'ai de l'or… Beaucoup d'or.

_ L'argent ne m'intéresse pas ! En revanche, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor serait un prix tout à fait convenable à mes yeux.

_ Et comment pouvons-nous nous assurer que vous pourrez effectivement nous amener aussi bas dans les profondeurs de Gringotts ? questionna Harry voulant s'assurer de l'utilité du gardien de la banque.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup y réfléchir, notre moyen pour entrer se trouve déjà juste sous mes yeux. Répondit narquoisement le gobelin en se tournant vers Pansy.

Si Pansy ne fut nullement surprise par l'allusion de Gripsec, ses amis ne comprirent pas immédiatement.

_ Si je ne m'abuse Miss Parkinson, votre famille est la plus riche et la plus vieille d'Angleterre ! Toujours pure à cent pour cent après douze générations de sorciers, vous êtes la dernière descendante de votre lignée et elle s'éteindra en même temps que vous…

_ Vos suggestions sont réelles. Mon coffre-fort doit être proche de celui de Bellatrix, confirma-t-elle restant impassible.

_ Et votre sang n'a souffert d'aucune contamination. Vous êtes une sorcière d'exception Miss. Celui qui en douterait serait un fou. Je suppose que le mage noir ne doit pas être non plus indifférent à cette particularité, lui qui prône le sang pur alors qu'il est lui-même sang-mêlé… Quelle revanche cela serait sur sa vie si sa descendance pouvait être aussi pure que vous…

Le gobelin était des plus sournois. Si Harry et Ron ne comprirent pas où il voulait en venir, Hermione ne fut pas aussi naïve et préférant terminer cette conversation qui devenait malsaine.

_ Merci pour ses informations, nous vous informerons lorsque nous serons prêts à mettre notre plan à exécution.

Elle se leva ensuite et repartit vers la sortie. Ron la suivit mais semblait toujours aussi perdu. Quant à Pansy et Harry, ils se levèrent non sans un dernier regard vers le gobelin qui resta d'un calme olympien. Il leur accorda un bref signe de tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation extérieure. Le quatuor sortit donc et se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir.

_ Tu penses qu'il y a un horcruxe dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix ? interrogea alors Hermione, ni allant pas par quatre chemins.

_ Elle était terrifiée quand elle a cru qu'on y était entré ! Elle t'a même demandé ce qu'on avait pris d'autre ! Je paris ce que tu veux qu'il y a un horcruxe à l'intérieur ! On le trouve, on le détruit et on aura fait un pas de plus pour le tuer lui !

_ Et comment voudras-tu le détruire si on arrive à l'avoir ? Tu as déjà promis l'épée à Gripsec en échange de son aide, ajouta Ron dubitatif.

_ Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse…

Pansy ne disait rien et repensait aux paroles de Gripsec. Il avait raison… Voldemort ne renoncera jamais à une chance aussi inespérée. Elle est la dernière sorcière avec un sang entièrement pur…

_ Et puis, il y a aussi Pansy.

Lorsque Ron prononça son prénom, Pansy sortit de ses idées sombres. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs le rouquin d el'avoir plus ou moins fait exprès…

_ Elle a déjà assez à faire ici, on ne va pas non plus lui faire prendre le risque de venir avec nous en plus !

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne préfères pas que je vienne avec vous ! rétorqua la brune, sur un ton à moitié sérieux.

_ Au contraire, mais on a d'avantage besoin de toi ici et tu le sais…

Pansy acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, elle ne le savait que trop…

_ On pourrait utiliser du Polynectar. Hermione pourrait se transformer en toi, proposa alors Harry.

_ Oui, mais malheureusement on a déjà utilisé celui que j'avais fait et je n'ai plus d'ingrédients pour en fabriquer d'autre.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème Hermione ! Je dirai même que ça tombe très bien !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ En tant que nouveau QG de l'Ordre, cet endroit a tout ce qu'il faut. Nous préparons régulièrement des potions de guérison ou de camouflage comme le polynectar. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en refaire ces derniers temps, c'est donc le moment d'en refaire ! Cela vous laisse un mois pour préparer la potion et votre plan.

Bon et bien voilà, le plan était amorçait. Il ne restait plus que la plus grosse partie : le réaliser.

Ils redescendirent donc et entrèrent dans le grand salon. Là, au coin du feu se trouvait Rémus et Tonks discutant avec Dean et Luna.

_ Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Luna, sur le canapé.

_ On ne peut mieux Hermione… dit la blonde de sa voix rêveuse.

_ On allait raconter au professeur Lupin comment nous avions atterri au Manoir Malefoy… On peut dire que vous tombez bien, on n'aura pas à se répéter…

Dean Thomas commença alors son récit sous les regards attentifs des personnes présentes. Tous avaient pris place dans les fauteuils et sofa. Ron avait pris la place à côté d'Hermione et la dernière du canapé. Il ne restait qu'un grand fauteuil pour Pansy et Harry. C'est donc mal à l'aise qu'ils s'assirent si proche l'un de l'autre que Pansy se retrouvait presque sur les genoux du brun, tandis que Remus les regardait avec amusement. Le Gryffondor expliqua alors qu'il avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard car l'école n'acceptait plus les nés-Moldus et il ne pouvait pas encore prouver qu'il était bien de sang mêlé. Alors, il fuit, juste après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, puisque le ministère de la Magie faisait une enquête, plus ou moins approfondie, pour ceux qui sont nés-Moldus et cassait leur baguette après une audience. Tout cela se passait bien sûr sur les ordres de Voldemort. Il rencontra, au cours de sa fuite, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell et les gobelins Gornuk et Gripsec. Ils voyagèrent ensemble et essayèrent de se faire aussi petits que possible. Mais un soir, ils se sont fait prendre par une bande de rafleurs. Ted, Dirk et Gornuk ont été tués tandis que Dean et Gripsec ont été capturés et emmenés au manoir des Malefoy. C'est là qu'il retrouva Luna qui se trouvait déjà là avec Ollivander.

Il s'arrêta là. Pendant qu'il racontait, Tonks s'était tendu à l'évocation de son père et de sa mort. Elle avait d'autant plus serrée la main de Remus qui la soutenait comme il le pouvait. Dean n'osait regarder Tonks, devant se sentir coupable d'être vivant alors que Ted était mort. Tonks le remercia alors d'avoir eu le courage de lui raconter… C'était une maigre consolation mais au moins maintenant elle savait comme le drame s'était produit. Ce fut donc au tour de Luna de relater son histoire de sa voix rêveuse.

_ Pour ma part, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. À la rentrée, Ginny et Neville et moi avons fait revivre l'A.D. contre le nouveau régime de Poudlard et contre Alecto et Amycus Carrow qui s'occupe de la discipline. Nous avons tenu bon et nous voulions faire savoir que même à Poudlard la rebellion continuerait quoiqu'il arrive. Mais malheureusement, ils sont venus me chercher et j'ai été emprisonnée pour que mon père arrête sa résistance avec son magazine et qu'il leur livre Harry. Je sais que mon père est un homme juste mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu résister… Il a déjà perdu ma mère et je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste…

_ Luna, ton père a tenté de nous livrer en effet, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il était juste désespéré… confirma Harry, souhaitant rassurer son amie.

Les paroles d'Harry rassurèrent Luna qui lui offrit un joli sourire en retour.

_ Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre qui s'est passé au Manoir… poursuivit Hermione en changeant plus ou moins de sujet et en regardant Harry, qui comprit aussitôt.

_ Drago…

_ Quoi Drago ? demanda Pansy surprise qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec lui.

_ Lorsqu'on m'a amené au Manoir, Hermione m'avait lancé un sortilège pour déformer mon visage. On ne pouvait pas me reconnaître, mais Drago me connait depuis le temps alors Bellatrix lui a demandé si c'était bien moi…

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors, il a hésité… A aucun moment il n'a confirmé si c'était moi ou pas alors qu'il le savait très bien. Il m'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil mais il n'a rien dit…

Pansy était étonnée et encore c'était un euphémisme. Drago détestait Harry et encore plus après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Harry.

_ Vous savez même si Drago partage les idéaux de son père sur le sang pur, il n'a jamais été d'accord avec leurs actions. Il répugnait à l'idée de tuer mais était bien trop effrayé pour oser renoncer et changer de camp. Et puis, après ces six dernières années, l'auriez-vous accepté ou même cru ?

_ Oui… Il a hésité aussi à tuer Dumbledore. Il n'y arrivait pas, Dumbledore l'avait même convaincu d'abaisser sa baguette… enfin, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent, conclut-il sombrement.

Le silence s'installa à la pensée de la mort de leur leader. Pansy, elle, savait que de toute les façons il était condamné et qu'il serait mort avec ou sans l'intervention de Rogue. Seulement, personne d'autre ne savait… Elle craignait qu'un jour la vérité n'éclate et que le nouveau directeur soit en danger… Après tout, si la baguette ne satisfait pas pleinement Voldemort, il se tournera forcément vers lui puisque le Maitre des potions est celui qui a tué l'ancien propriétaire.

Cependant, le fil de leurs pensées s'arrêta soudainement lorsque retentit de nouveau l'alarme à problèmes. Pansy lança un regard effrayé vers Lupin et n'attendit pas avant de se lever sous le regard courroucé de Ron et ahuris de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'alarme.

_ Oh non ! Non, non, non et non ! hurlait Ron en suivant Pansy vers le hall.

_ Non Pansy ! Tu viens à peine de te remettre alors tu ne sors pas d'ici ! ajouta le rouquin, catégorique.

_ Ron, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Vous trois vous restez ici ! Vous avez votre mission et j'ai la mienne ! Autant que l'on reste comme ça ! Et je vous préviens que si vous tentez de me suivre, je vous tuerai moi-même ! répliqua-t-elle à Ron avant de se couvrir dans sa cape noire et de disparaitre dans un pop sonore.

Rémus préféra rester après de Tonks. Cette dernière approchait du terme de sa grossesse et il voulait être là pour elle. Pansy le comprenait et l'encourageait mais il aurait tout de même voulu aller avec elle… Rien que pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien…

_ La plus secrète et mystérieuse des missions se révèle souvent être également la plus noble et dangereuse.

Les sages paroles du lycanthrope tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses retrouvailles tant attendues avec Pansy se passeraient ainsi…

**NDA :** voilà ^^ le prochain chapitre se nommera : Lorsque tu as l'alchimie...

En espérant recevoir vos commentaires très vite ;) à bientôt


	14. Chapter 13 : Lorsque tu as l'Alchimie

**NDA :** Bonsoir cher lecteur je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens un petit lemon vous attend à la fin ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Guest :** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste. Yo escribo cuando estoy inspirado y, a veces, incluso a menudo parecer lento, pero puedo asegurarles que va a terminar esta historia! Gracias usted tiene que tratar de escribir en francés y se interesan por mi historia! ¡Hasta pronto!

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

**Chapitre 13 : Lorsque tu as l'alchimie… **

La vie était décidément bien injuste… Être obligés de s'asseoir si proches l'un de l'autre leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils se manquaient trop. Le savoir si prêt lui avait redonné comme une bouffée d'air frais qu'il lui avait insufflée. Elle savait qu'il avait ressenti la même chose car il avait discrètement passé sa main sur le bas de son dos avant de s'arrêter sur sa hanche. Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine à cet instant-là… Ca avait été si bon, mais de si courte durée… L'alarme l'appelait et malgré son récent rétablissement, elle se devait d'y répondre… Ils avaient besoin d'elle dehors.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement sur les lieux, une vision d'horreur s'offrait à elle : le feu. Un intense brasier enflammait l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Les cris horribles s'échappaient de partout autour d'elle. Le haut bâtiment du centre de Londres devait sembler on ne peut plus ordinaire mais ce soir, il attirait les regards horrifiés de tous. C'est alors qu'elle vit Maugrey s'afférer à éteindre l'incendie avec d'autres aurors. Les pompiers moldus étaient également là, mais le feu magique était beaucoup trop intense… Soudain, un ricanement se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'elle. Il venait de ce cher Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix.

Ni une ni deux, Pansy alla à sa rencontre baguette en main.

_ Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas ce cher veilleur de nuit… Il paraitrait que tu as filé entre les doigts de ma tendre épouse… Je ne peux tolérer cela. A cause de toi, Potter s'est échappé ! Ta tête conviendra parfaitement comme trophée pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Endoloris !

_ Protego Maxima !

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. S'en suivit un duel de premier ordre entre elle et Lestrange. Bien sûr le mari de Bella ne pouvait être quelqu'un de faible. Il était extrêmement habile, il fallait le reconnaître. Pourtant, elle avait été capable d'échapper, de justesse certes, au Seigneur noir, alors elle n'allait pas s'encombrer d'un de ses subalternes. Alors, un sortilège bien placé dans les côtes l'envoya à dix mètres d'elle. Au moins, elle était débarrassée de lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait…

Elle se tourna donc vers l'immeuble dévoré par les flammes. Elle devait utiliser la magie maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors, elle se mit à l'abri des regards, dans la pénombre, se servant d'elle comme cachette. Puis, elle prit quelques instants pour se concentrer.

_ Totalis Diluvium !

Le sortilège d'inondation totale devrait faire l'affaire. En effet, l'eau abonda magiquement de toutes parts. Ravageant tout sur son passage, elle emportait également les mangemorts se trouvant sur son chemin. Fière du résultat, elle se dirigea vers Fol-Œil qui semblait épuisé.

_ Je suis trop vieux pour ça… bougonna-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Tu as fait du bon boulot, va te faire soigner à la Chaumière, je m'occupe du reste ! dit-elle, alors qu'un sourire invisible se peignait sur son visage.

_ Tu es certaine ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te laisser seule ! rétorqua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

_ Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus dans ton état ! Vas-y, je te recontacte dès que je serai rentrée !

Puis, sans même attendre sa réponse, elle repartit en direction de l'hôpital, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait… Les guérisseurs s'affairaient déjà à l'intérieur. De nombreux patients et sorciers étaient morts ce soir… Ce lieu était censé être un refuge. Pourtant, la guerre avait de nouveau frappé et fait de cet endroit une cible facile, trop facile… Tout comme les médecins, elle s'occupait de rechercher les corps des défunts dans l'eau et les cendres restants. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'on la suivait de près, de trop près… Car soudain, une main s'éleva derrière elle et retira sa capuche. Le visage à découvert, elle se retourna pour voir qui avait osé la révéler.

_ Eh bien eh bien… Miss Parkinson… Le maître sera fort surpris et satisfait ! susurra Rodolphus Lestrange, tel un serpent vicieux.

Pansy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et lança le sortilège d'amnésie mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sort alla s'écraser contre une colonne en marbre alors que Rodolphus transplanait déjà auprès de son maître. La terreur s'empara d'elle. Voldemort allait savoir qui elle était. Il allait tenter de la retrouver par tous les moyens. Il la voulait elle… La peur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi violente et insidieuse. Son identité compromise pouvait tout faire basculer. Elle était perdue car ni les connaissances de Dumbledore, ni Harry, ne pourraient l'aider face au cruel destin que lui réservait tout particulièrement le Lord.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Parkinson, la tension était palpable. Arthur et Charlie Weasley les avaient rejoints et patientaient eux aussi, aussi calmement que possible. Ils leur avaient annoncé l'incendie criminel provoqué par les partisans du Lord Noir à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Le silence régnait donc dans le grand salon, dans lequel tout le monde était rassemblé de part et d'autre de la pièce. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Tous regardèrent avec espoir les nouveaux arrivants mais déchantèrent vite. Il ne s'agissait que de Bill et Fleur.

_ Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ? s'étonna Bill, au vu des visages déçus de ses amis.

_ Non et elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle ! ajouta Charlie, inquiet pour elle.

_ C'est étrange… Maugrey vient de transplaner à la Chaumière et il nous a dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle devrait être rentrée.

_ Tiens ! qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?! Ce n'était pas normal que ce soit si long ! s'emporta Ron, avant que Fleur ne prenne la parole.

_ En fait, Maugrey était blessé donc Pansy lui a dit de rentrer et qu'elle resterait pour aider. Il est donc possible que ça prenne plus de temps que prévu… Ils sont en train de rechercher les corps des personnes qui n'ont pas pu évacuer les lieux à temps…

_ Est-ce que le bilan est lourd ? demanda alors Harry, soucieux.

_ Bah entre les guérisseurs et les patients qui ne pouvaient pas bouger…

Bill n'osa pas finir sa phrase. La réponse était plutôt implicite…

_ Et les parents de Neville Londubat ? questionna alors Hermione.

Fleur lança un regard à Bill et ce dernier répondit :

_ Toujours aucune nouvelle…

Les nerfs à vif, ils retrouvèrent le silence qui les avait entourés quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils espéraient tous que Pansy tranplanerait soudainement et les soulagerait d'un immense poids mais pas de Pansy à l'horizon. Arthur Weasley décida de les rassurer en tant que père de famille accompli.

_ Allez ! Vous connaissez Pansy ! Elle est quand même prudente et elle a déjà fait ses preuves !

_ Ses preuves ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si tu avais écouté ma radio au lieu de t'en plaindre, tu aurais entendu les exploits de Pansy ! rétorqua Ron avec plus ou moins d'emportement.

_ Tu nous imposais ta radio vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Alors oui je l'entendais parfaitement ! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

_ Il y a une différence entre entendre et écouter Harry ! J'entendais parler de Pansy, enfin du veilleur de nuit, tous les jours !

_ Il a raison Harry… Et moi qui savais avant vous qui elle était, je suivais ça de très près… confirma Hermione.

_ Tous les jours…

_ Oui, elle est devenue extrêmement populaire… Elle préfère opérer la nuit, pour éviter le plus possible le risque qu'on la reconnaisse. C'est pour cela qu'on la surnomme le veilleur de nuit… expliqua Arthur Weasley.

_ Elle aide les sang-mêlé et les nés-moldus lorsqu'ils sont attaqués et maltraités ! ajouta Ron avec fierté.

_ Personne n'a jamais vu son visage mais tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit ! affirma Dean Thomas en fixant Harry.

_ Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit… continua Luna, de sa voix rêveuse.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est pourtant simple ! Tout le monde pense que c'est toi, Harry, qui se cache sous cette grande cape noire ! expliqua Tonks mystérieusement.

_ Moi ?

_ Bah oui ! Tout le monde pense que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ! Et puis ça arrangeait bien Pansy qu'ils le croient car ainsi, non seulement ta côte n'a jamais été aussi haute mais personne, et encore moins les mangemorts, ne se doutait qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Rémus avec logique.

_ Ouais, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne nous chercher au Manoir Malefoy ! Là, ils ont dû se rendre compte de l'évidence ! Et maintenant, ils feront tout pour savoir qui se cache dessous la cape… conclut Harry, d'autant plus stressé.

Le silence de mort revint alors les envahir. Harry en profita pour observer un par un ses amis et alliés dans cette guerre. Tonks et Rémus, assis l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main, se jetaient des regards à la dérobée. Comme s'ils pensaient la même chose, sans oser en faire part aux autres. Dans le même style, Ron et Hermione se tenaient aussi la main. Néanmoins, eux, semblaient se fixer sur le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, souhaitant probablement qu'un miracle sorte de cette contemplation. Luna, elle, était égale à elle-même, attendant patiemment la maîtresse des lieux, son sourire et son regard rêveur se baladaient autour d'elle. Cependant, Harry remarqua une certaine maturité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, folle, certes, mais calme et posée comme toute jeune adulte bien élevée qui se respecte. Elle devait voir cette situation d'un autre œil, bien plus avisé que le sien, Harry en avait peur… Dean, lui, n'était pas vraiment familier à cette atmosphère de groupe à la fois si soudée et si individuelle. Il restait, là, silencieux attendant que quelqu'un d'autre agisse ou prenne la parole.

Les derniers arrivés, Bill et Fleur, dans la lignée des deux autres couples, ne se lâchaient pas. Eux également, semblaient juste attendre aussi calmement que possible le retour de Pansy. Le patriarche de la famille Weasley voulut sans doute rester aussi positif et rassurant que d'habitude, mais Harry ne s'y trompait pas. Son sourire mal assuré et tremblotant trahissait son manque de confiance. Pourtant, cet homme transpirait d'espoir pour l'avenir. Enfin, Charly. Le grand roux, contrairement aux autres, ne semblait pouvoir garder son sang-froid. Marchant inlassablement, il arpentait la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter. Le regard inquiet, soupirant de temps à autre, pour Harry son attitude était très exagéré pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas si proche que ça de Pansy… Enfin, d'après ce qu'il savait… Harry eut alors une révélation, affreuse selon lui. L'inquiétude de Charly était exactement la même que la sienne, qu'il tentait de cacher. Charly serait alors…

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un crac sonore, résonnant dans le hall. Ni une, ni deux, ils se ruèrent tous vers la porte menant vers l'entrée du manoir. Là, au beau milieu et immobile, se trouvait une Pansy dont la longue cape ne couvrait pas son visage. Le soulagement transperçait les locataires du Manoir. Un sourire de courte durée s'étalèrent sur leurs visages avant de remarquer le mutisme de leur hôte et amie. Harry jeta un regard à ses amis et décida finalement de s'approcher d'elle. Son regard fixait droit devant elle, elle était comme en transe, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

_ Pansy ?

La voix d'Harry fut comme une douche froide pour la jeune fille qui sortit finalement de ses songes.

_ Oui ? Oui, excusez-moi… Je… Vous… Vous m'attendiez ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir.

_ Bah… oui, on était tous inquiets, répondit le survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui… Oui, enfin… c'est que…

Ses bégayements étaient trop inhabituels pour paraître naturels, même si elle tentait vainement de faire des efforts. Tonks s'approcha à son tour de la jeune femme dont l'attitude effrayait presque les autres. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après le départ de Maugrey ? Soudain, un nouveau pop éclata et arriva alors un Dobby des plus énervés.

_ Miss Pansy ! Miss Pansy ! C'est terrible ! Dobby est venu vous avertir ! Ils savent ! Ils savent qui vous êtes !

_ Comment ça Dobby ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione qui avait peur de comprendre.

_ Les mangemorts ! Ils savent que Miss Pansy est le veilleur de nuit ! Dobby les a entendus à Pré-au-lard, Miss… Il va vouloir venir vous chercher ! Dobby sait !

Pansy sembla totalement abattue. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle paraissait lutter intérieurement.

_ Il faut que… Il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-lard. Il faut que je voie Abelforth, et que j'aille à Poudlard. Oui, c'est ça, que j'aille à Poudlard !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires ! Aller à Poudlard, c'est du suicide, déclara Ron, affolé par cette idée saugrenue.

_ Si, si, je dois y aller et je vais emmener Dean et Luna avec moi ! Ils seront plus utiles là-bas qu'ici ! ajouta-t-elle, sous les yeux compréhensifs de certains et ahuris d'autres.

_ Voilà ! Voilà ! Je vais y aller oui ! Dean, Luna, venez avec moi ! Dobby va nous emmener !

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent d'elle mais néanmoins avec méfiance. Personne n'avait jamais vu Pansy dans cet état. Sa voix montait anormalement dans les aigües et on avait l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse sans pour autant parvenir à trier correctement ses pensées. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent laissant les membres de l'Ordre seuls.

_ Si les mangemorts sont au courant…

_ Alors Il est au courant aussi, dit Rémus, finissant la phrase de Tonks.

Oui, l'ennemi savait à présent qui se cachait sous la cape noire du veilleur. Cela posait effectivement un nouveau problème. Pansy allait être activement recherchée et sa cape ne lui assurait plus l'anonymat alors il devenait indispensable de la protéger. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas été assez réactifs et avaient laissé Pansy gérer la situation…

Rémus regarda alors Tonks. Même si la révélation de son identité était quelque chose d'ennuyeux, Pansy ne devrait pas être dans cet état de nervosité extrême, elle qui savait si bien garder son calme. Tonks, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire à cause de sa grossesse, avait fait des recherches après que Pansy ait fait son malaise il y a quelques semaines. C'est en recherchant des informations sur la famille de Pansy qu'elle avait découvert que cette dernière possédait le sang le plus pur qui soit. Pansy leur avait dit lors de leur première soirée au Manoir qu'elle possédait un sang pur à cent pour cent. C'était pour cela que Tonks avait fait des recherches et elle avait donc découvert qu'une telle particularité de nos jours était absolument unique dans le monde entier. Elle avait fait donc part de sa trouvaille à son époux et la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : Voldemort voulait Pansy. Ils en avaient à présent la certitude, plus que jamais, l'évidence venait de s'imposer complètement à eux.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tenter d'aller à Poudlard c'est ridicule ? s'emporta alors Harry, sans pouvoir, ni même vouloir, se retenir.

_ Les mangemorts ont découverts l'identité de Pansy. Si c'est le cas, ils ne vont pas la lâcher avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle est morte de peur… Elle sait de quoi ils sont capables. Dit alors Arthur, pour répondre au survivant.

_ Ceci dit, ils recherchent également activement Harry depuis des mois et ne l'avait pas trouvé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, intervint alors Bill avec espoir.

_ Sauf que là, ils savent où chercher ! Le Manoir est la propriété des Parkinson, ils viendront forcément ici, déclara alors Charlie.

_ Pas sûr… Voldemort a tué les parents de Pansy pour une seule raison : ils l'ont maltraitée pendant des années et il voulait leur faire payer. Alors, Tu-sais-qui n'a aucune raison de penser que Pansy reviendrait dans un endroit où elle a tant souffert. Et même si c'était le cas, le Manoir jouit d'une bonne protection, ils ne parviendront pas à détruire les sorts de protection ! rétorqua Tonks, sure d'elle.

Oui, ils étaient protégés mais quelque chose chiffonnait sérieusement le trio.

_ Et aucun de vous n'est paniqué à l'idée que Pansy aille à Pré-au-lard et veuille même se rendre à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh ça ! Non en fait, Pansy va régulièrement à Poudlard. Elle va s'assurer que la résistance formée par les élèves vont bien, répondit Fleur calmement.

_ Mais… Comment ?

_ Grâce à Abelforth ! Il est le frère d'Albus et tient la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-lard. Pansy a réussi à créer un passage menant du pub à Poudlard. Aucun de nous n'a encore testé ce passage mais Dobby, Misty et Pansy l'ont utilisé plusieurs fois et les elfes peuvent nous mener sans problème là-bas. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est rendue à Poudlard la première fois, expliqua Rémus à la question d'Hermione.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pansy avait fait tant de choses et lui si peu… Elle s'était impliquée d'une telle façon qu'elle en faisait plus que lui et en savait plus que lui… Il l'admirait, l'enviait et sentait ses sentiments envers elle s'accroitre même si pour l'instant la colère d'être ainsi maintenu à distance bouillonnait en lui. Charlie s'en aperçut et décida qu'il était grand temps d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Il lui intima donc de s'entretenir avec lui seul à seul. Sous les regards curieux des autres et bienveillant de Bill, qui lui était au courant, ils se retirèrent dans le bureau de Pansy.

_ Alors qu'as-tu à me dire de si important et qui ne peut être entendu par les autres ? entama le Survivant alors qu'ils se faisaient face.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as…

Ces paroles n'étaient pas vraiment claires et pouvaient signifier tout à fait autre chose. Comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'Harry avait de la chance d'être dans cette situation ? Une épée de Damoclés flottait constamment au-dessus de sa tête et c'était un miracle si elle ne s'était pas encore abattue sur lui !

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Elle t'aime Harry ! Elle t'aime tant qu'elle ne regarde personne d'autre ! Tout ce qui lui importe c'est ta sécurité et ta réussite ! Elle te décharge de toutes les responsabilités dont la populace te croit garant. Ils pensent tous que tu es là pour les protéger et non pour accomplir une mission que t'aurait confiée Dumbledore ! Certes, c'est pour nous sauver mais crois-tu qu'ils auraient tous accepter de souffrir en ne sachant pas si tu souffrais toi-même en les protégeant ?

Harry était bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça sous cet angle. Il faisait juste ce qu'il avait à faire. Oui, il souffrait mais ne savait en effet rien des personnes le soutenant et qui souffraient également dans l'espoir qu'il finirait par les sauver tous ! Oh bien sûr, il en avait eu un aperçu en se rendant au Ministère de la Magie mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que réussir à détruire les horcruxes.

_ Elle t'aime et je sais que je n'y peux rien… Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu es irremplaçable pour elle, encore plus que pour nous, ajouta le grand rouquin avec émotion.

_ Elle est irremplaçable pour moi également ! rétorqua Harry avec appoint, comme si cela était une évidence.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid envers elle ? J'avoue qu'elle est très secrète, mystérieuse et butée mais tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour toi…

_ Ce que tu dois comprendre Charlie, c'est que toute ma vie on m'a caché des choses pour mon bien, pour ma protection ! Des choses importantes que j'aurai dû savoir et qui m'auraient empêché de commettre des erreurs monumentales ! Et aujourd'hui encore, alors que je suis le principal acteur de cette guerre, on continue à me cacher des choses, Pansy la première ! Alors oui, j'aime Pansy ! Je l'aime plus que tout mais si je peux avoir le moindre espoir d'avenir avec elle, je voudrais pouvoir être sûr qu'elle ne me cache aucun secret d'état…

_ Je comprends… C'est légitime… Mais n'oublie pas que cela doit être réciproque ! Car même si elle te dit tout, je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire que tu lui avoueras tout en retour…

Sur ce, Charlie se détourna de lui et voulut sortir de la pièce mais le brun l'interrompit.

_ Tu l'aimes toi aussi…

C'était une affirmation et non une question, Charlie en était certain.

_ Je ne la connais pas assez pour être amoureux d'elle mais je tiens énormément à elle, oui… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne voit en moi rien d'autre qu'un ami. Tout le monde le sait et le dit, elle ne pense qu'à toi ! Elle ne dit rien, elle n'en parle pas… Enfin, elle nous en a juste parlé une fois, au tout début, elle nous a juste dit que vous vous étiez rapproché durant l'année passée et que vous étiez sortis brièvement ensemble… Mais, même si elle paraissait détachée nous avons tous compris qu'elle préférait garder ça pour elle. Le seul à avoir plus de détails est Rémus car il est allé lui parler directement, mais sinon on en sait pas plus…

Harry hocha alors la tête. Oui, ce n'était pas le genre de Pansy d'étaler sa vie. Elle était très secrète.

_ Tu sais Harry. Quand tu trouves une personne, une personne que tu aimes profondément et qui t'aime en retour peu importe les épreuves. Ca , ça s'appelle l'alchimie ! Et si tu as cette alchimie tu as seulement besoin d'une dernière chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Le bon timing. Être prêt pour vivre cette histoire à deux et se faire confiance.

Là était toute la question. Est-ce qu'Harry avait confiance en la femme qu'il aimait ? Harry se souvenait encore du jour où il avait vu les cicatrices parcourant le dos de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit clairement si elle avait bien été maltraitée ou non et par qui mais Harry le savait maintenant… En effet, Tonks leur avait dit quelques instants plus tôt que les parents de Pansy la maltraitaient et que c'était pour cela que Voldemort les avait tués. Ce qui parait logique quand on sait que Tom Elvis Jedusor a lui-même tué son père qui l'avait jadis renié. Il devait considérer que ceux de Pansy méritaient le même traitement. Pouvait-il avoir confiance en une femme qui ne lui disait pas tout ? La réponse s'imposa à lui telle une évidence. Oui, il pouvait. Car elle, malgré le fait qu'Harry lui cache bien des choses, elle gardait la foi en lui, en eux… Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Charlie avait quitté la pièce, le laissant dans le bureau de la Maîtresse de Maison qui était également la Maîtresse de son cœur…

A des dizaines de kilomètres du Manoir Parkinson, Pansy, Luna, Dean et Dobby arrivaient à la Tête de Sanglier. Le couvre-feu étant passé depuis longtemps, personne ne se trouvait dans le bar miteux de Pré-au-lard. Abelforth ayant entendu le caractéristique craquement arriva en quatrième vitesse.

_ Ah enfin ! Je commençai à désespérer ! s'exclama-t-il en soufflant de soulagement.

_ Excuse-moi ! Je t'amène deux nouveaux pensionnaires de la Salle sur Demande ! Je te présente Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood. Ils étaient prisonniers chez les Malefoy avec le trio mais nous avons réussi à les délivrer et les ramener au Q, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses deux amis.

_ Je vois… Eh bien, c'est un travail pour Arianna ! dit le vieil homme en se redirigeant déjà vers l'arrière-boutique.

Ils traversèrent donc le passage menant jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Arrivés dans le château, Dean et Luna n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Dans leur ancienne salle de réunion pour l'AD se trouvaient des dizaines d'élèves. D'abord ravis de la venue de Pansy, ils furent ensuite surpris par la présence de leurs deux autres camarades. Les retrouvailles entre Ginny et Dean furent des plus empressées. Ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étaient embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait. Neville fut bien plus sobre lorsqu'il s'approcha de Luna et qu'il lui souhaita un bon retour parmi eux. Luna lui offrit donc son plus beau sourire en réponse tandis que le Gryffondor prenait une jolie teinte rosée. Les élèves s'intéressèrent ensuite à Pansy et au fait qu'ils avaient appris grâce à Potterveille ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hopital Sainte Mangouste. D'ailleurs, Neville lui demanda discrètement des nouvelles de ses parents mais cette dernière n'avait aucune information les concernant. Désolée de ne pouvoir renseigner plus le jeune homme, elle repartit avec Dobby dans le passage.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'adossa contre le mur sous l'œil attentif de l'elfe.

_ Est-ce que Miss va bien ?

_ Je ne sais pas Dobby… Je ne sais plus… J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour garder mon identité secrète et maintenant…

_ Il vous veut Miss, Dobby le sait bien. Mr le professeur Rogue a dit à Dobby…

Pansy resta silencieuse. Rogue avait donc révélé ça à Dobby. Oh, et puis après tout, il valait mieux que l'elfe soit au courant.

_ Dobby pense que les autres occupants du Manoir sont au courant. Enfin, Mr Lupin et Miss Tonks le savent mais Dobby pense qu'ils l'ont dit aux autres, y compris à Harry Potter.

_ Oui… Voici le moment que je redoutais tant. Maintenant, ils ne voudront plus que je sorte le nez dehors de peur que je me fasse attraper… Moi qui voulais à tous prix éviter ça…

_ Ils tiennent à vous Miss… justifia Dobby de sa petite voix.

_ Je le sais mais nous sommes en guerre ! Tout le monde risque de mourir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester terrer comme un lapin plus que quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Peut-être parce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom ne veut pas vous tuer…

L'elfe marquait un point. C'était exact. Il ne voulait pas la tuer mais lui faire subir quelque chose de bien pire que la mort… Pansy préféra ne rien répliquer. Elle tendit juste sa main à Dobby en lui disant :

_ Rentrons.

Ils repartirent donc dans un simple pop laissant Poudlard avec deux occupants de plus.

Harry était bien décidé à attendre le retour de Pansy. Alors, tandis que les autres étaient partis prendre un repos bien mérité, lui restait au coin du feu, dans le grand salon, patientant sagement. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit soudainement un pop reconnaissable entre mille. Dobby venait d'apparaître dans le hall. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il se leva et parcourut les quelques pas le séparent de l'entrée. Là, il se retrouva devant Pansy et Dobby. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'Harry était là, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler. Pansy et Harry se regardèrent intensément tandis que Dobby avait la très nette impression d'être de trop.

_ Bonsoir Harry Potter… Monsieur, Dobby a ramené Miss Pansy, Monsieur…

L'elfe aurait beau parler, les deux jeunes gens se scrutaient sans lâcher prise. Dobby décida donc de s'éclipser.

_ Dobby va aller voir Misty et il rentrera à Pré-au-lard juste après.

Pensant que de toutes façon, ils ne l'interromperaient pas Dobby passa à côté d'Harry afin de se diriger vers le sous-sol mais Pansy lui adressa une dernière parole sans pour autant quitter Harry des yeux.

_ Merci Dobby pour ce soir. Tu m'as une nouvelle fois été d'un grand secours.

_ Je vous en prie Miss. Miss Pansy sait bien que Dobby est à son service.

Tout avait été dit. Dobby reprit donc sa route laissant Harry et Pansy finalement seuls.

Le silence régnait toujours. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblait avoir envie de prendre la parole. Pourtant, des milliers de choses pourraient être dites entre eux. Mais qu'importait finalement. Pansy portait fièrement les couleurs d'Harry sans aucun regret. Et Harry… Harry avait fini par comprendre que chacun faisait ce qui semblait être juste. Alors, il n'était plus temps d'hésiter mais plutôt de profiter des instants qui leur restaient encore. Harry s'avança donc vers elle et sans prévenir l'embrassa fougueusement. Si Pansy fut quelque peu surprise au début, elle se laissa vite faire. Abandonnant toute retenue, elle répondit avec ferveur au baisé du jeune homme. C'est à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.

Ils avaient été trop occupés et anxieux pour s'en rendre compte mais maintenant l'évidence était là. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts quels qu'ils soient depuis des mois. A présent, ils ressentaient pleinement leur manque. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Leur dernière nuit d'amour semblait remonter à une éternité. Alors, Pansy prit les devants et s'attela à leur faire parcourir le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre sans pour autant quitter les lèvres de l'autre. La traversée leur parut mille fois trop longue mais lorsqu'enfin Pansy tourna la poignée de porte et la poussa afin de les faire entrer à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscret, leur désir s'embrasa d'autant plus. Pansy reculait vers son lit, conduisant le jeune homme par la même occasion. Après quelques pas, elle sentit le matelas contre sa jambe et se laissa doucement tomber dessus, entrainant Harry au passage.

C'est là qu'ils décidèrent de séparer leurs lèvres. Leurs regards étaient intenses et sans aucune équivoque. Ils se voulaient, se désiraient, rien d'autre ne compter un cet instant, il n'y avait qu'eux et ce lit, seul témoin de leur brûlant amour. Alors, Harry se redressa, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune femme sur le matelas. Il n'avait aucun doute à avoir, il le savait. Il avait juste craint d'avoir été un peu brusque. Cependant, cette pensée s'évapora vite lorsqu'il constata le sourire, les joues rouges et le souffle-court de sa partenaire. Pansy Parkinson était loin d'avoir détesté ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il s'allongea donc au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant tout doucement en premier lieu, puis avec plus de fougue et d'ardeur que jamais.

Il défit soigneusement les premiers boutons de son chemisier noir avant de la rapprocher de lui avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le survivant l'entraina ensuite dans une compétition effrénée au but dérisoirement primaire, à savoir qui arriverait à déshabiller l'autre en premier ? Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, n'arrivant manifestement pas à se rassasier du goût de leur bouche et de la texture soyeuse de leur peau. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte finalement qu'ils étaient entièrement dépendant l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient forcés à oublier l'autre afin de ne pas souffrir de leur éloignement. Ainsi, des sentiments négatifs avaient fait place pour soulager leur angoisse. La colère, le mensonge, l'ignorance les avaient corrompus afin d'abréger leur fardeau. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Harry souleva donc soigneusement son débardeur, et le balança avec sa chemise à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de s'occuper de son pantalon. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi empressé mais s'amusait de ces gestes énergiques, presque batailleurs, mais pourtant si doux et tendres. Ils ne se lâchaient toujours pas des lèvres, comme s'ils respiraient par la bouche de l'autre. Pansy s'abandonnait totalement à lui, le laissant faire ce dont il avait envie et se délectait de chaque mouvement, attention, caresse, baiser qu'il lui procurait avec ferveur. Ses mains semblaient partout à la fois, que ce soit sur sa poitrine, dans ses cheveux, entre ses jambes ou contre sa cuisse. Ses doigts effleuraient sa peau, la rendant folle tant les frissons la parcourant étaient exquis. Ses lèvres d'abord sur son visage sa bouche, les avaient abandonnés momentanément pour son cou qui ne demandait qu'à être parcouru à son tour.

Puis le plaisir s'éveilla véritablement dès qu'il frôla adroitement son intimité. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, l'encourageant à continuer alors qu'il touchait voluptueusement cette petite partie de son corps, provoquant ainsi d'incontrôlables soubresauts. La Serpentard ferma les yeux, ses muscles réagissant à chaque mouvement de ses doigts alors qu'elle atteignait presque le nirvana. Souhaitant faire de cette nuit un rêve éveillé, Harry s'arrêta. Il savait que si Pansy goutait dès à présent le septième ciel, elle ne serait pas si satisfaite par la suite. Il souhaitait faire encore durer le plaisir même si lui avait du mal à se retenir de la prendre violemment contre ce matelas.

Harry recommença donc à l'embrasser provocant un doux frisson tout le long de son dos alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui, attisant à son tour le plaisir d'Harry. Elle se mit à sourire contre sa bouche alors qu'elle sentait très distinctement son désir pour elle grandir dans son pantalon. Il le remarqua et ne tarda pas à sourire lui aussi. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et aperçut dans le noir ambiant ses yeux verts briller de mille feux, il lui apparut à cet instant tel un ange se penchant sur elle afin de l'emmener au paradis. Comment avaient-ils pu se passer de l'autre aussi longtemps ?

Une danse débridée commença alors et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir qu'elle se termine. Pourtant leurs corps meurtris ne semblaient plus pouvoir tenir la cadence infligée, malgré leur désir de continuer inlassablement ce doux moment. Qu'importe au fond, la nuit était à eux. Ils étaient prêts à continuer jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de leurs corps ivres de l'autre, et de leurs esprits embrumés par un amour qu'ils n'arrivaient et ne voulaient plus contrôler.

Ce fut donc bien des heures plus tard, après un dernier coup de rein qu'ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés mais finalement contentés. Ils reprirent donc calmement leur souffle. Puis, Pansy vin poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant tandis que ce dernier passait un bras autour d'elle, déposant sa main contre son dos. Il la caressa doucement, calmant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne presque le sommeil. Cependant, il l'interrompit momentanément souhaitant ajouter une dernière chose avant de s'abandonner lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

« Pansy…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

Pansy aurait pu mourir ici et maintenant, elle aurait été heureuse. Plus rien n'importait, juste lui et lui seul comptait. Trop épuisée pour verser des larmes de bonheur, elle se contenta de l'embrasser brièvement et de lui répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry… Je t'aime. »

Harry sourit à son tour, songeant que lui aussi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Pansy était sans nul doute la plus belle chose en ce monde pour lui.

Le sommeil eut finalement raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent oubliant pour une nuit les responsabilités qui leur incombaient. Ils savaient que rien n'aurait changé à leur réveil et qu'ils devraient parler mais pour l'instant ils avaient dignement célébrer leurs retrouvailles tant attendues. Charlie avait raison. Lorsque tu as l'alchimie, tout ce qui manque c'est le bon timing.

**NDA :** voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain s'intitulera : Le temps est venu. En incluant le chapitre suivant, je pense qu'il reste quatre voir peut-être cinq chapitres pour cette fiction. Donc comme vous voyez on s'approche de la fin ;) à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour la suite ;) !


	15. Chapter 14 : Le Temps est venu

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous,

J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait un peu plus court que les précédents et il l'est en effet ;) mais c'est juste pour mieux amorcer les deux derniers chapitres traitant de la bataille finale et de l'épilogue ;)

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes : **

**Guest :** Oui, Harry ne se rend pas compte de tout et c'est vrai que les hormones travaillent un peu notre petit groupe. Concernant, ta requête auprès de Gouline envoie lui directement un message privé parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vu ton commentaire ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne chance avec le Français !

**Harry :** oui en effet ENFIN ! lol Oui tu as raison la situation de Pansy est encore plus dangereuse mais ne t'inquiète pas elle a de quoi s'occuper ^^ la réponse dans le chapitre 15 ) Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 14 : Le Temps est venu**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la lumière du soleil levant réveilla Pansy, elle se demanda si la nuit dernière avait vraiment existé. Alors, quand elle sentit les bras d'Harry autour de sa taille et le torse du jeune se soulevant doucement contre son dos, un sourire se peignit sur ses fines lèvres. Oui, il était bien là. Cette nuit… Cette nuit avait été si magique qu'elle en ressentait encore des frissons. C'était tellement intense, passionnel, même fusionnel. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en paix, aussi sure d'elle que dans ses bras. Elle n'osa pas bouger, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de récupérer, et puis, elle était bien là et n'avait en fait aucune envie de bouger. Si elle pouvait rester là toute sa vie, elle le ferait et n'en demanderait pas plus.

_Bonjour, lui dit alors le jeune homme, qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé, en la sortant de ses rêveries.

Pansy se retourna alors vers lui et découvrit un Harry, sans lunette, souriant et la regardant tendrement.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Pansy et lui caressant la joue.

_ Non, mais j'attendais que tu te réveilles avant de bouger.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

_ Ne le sois pas. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter.

Pansy sourit alors à son tour, et s'approcha alors d'avantage afin d'embrasser le survivant, qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à ça. Etre embrassé par la personne aimée était définitivement la plus merveilleuse chose au monde. Néanmoins, le rêve éveillé devait s'arrêter maintenant. La réalité ne pouvait plus attendre.

_ Je sais que ton père te battait, avoua alors le survivant en regardant la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne l'apprennes je suppose…

_ Je pense que c'est pour cela que « Tom » ne t'a pas faite mangemort en même temps que Malefoy. Il comprenait ta douleur. Pour une fois, il s'est montré humain… surenchérit-il ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

_ Je suppose que c'est Tonks qui t'a raconté ça.

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Le ton de Pansy chiffonna le jeune homme. Elle était bien trop froide.

_ Ne lui en veux pas, elle était très inquiète hier soir et on lui a un peu forcé la main !

_ Je n'en veux pas à Tonks mais elle ne sait pas tout et toi non plus d'ailleurs…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Pansy n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui révéler tout ça mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle se dégagea donc du brun et se mit en position assise. Harry en fit de même et la fixa avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle regardait un point invisible caché dans les plis du drap.

_ J'ai longtemps cru qu'il m'avait prise en pitié. Mais en fait il n'en était rien. Il n'éprouve ni pitié, ni remord…

Harry préféra ne rien dire, il sentait que Pansy allait lui avouer quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. En quelques sortes, elle était dans le même état que la veille en revenant de Sainte Mangouste.

_ Au début, il voulait me laisser un an de répit et m'obliger à le rejoindre une fois que je serais majeure sans possibilité de refus. Mais j'ai dit non. J'étais terrifié et j'ai su dire non. Je lui ai promis de disparaître de ne pas être avec lui ou contre lui. Il m'avait interdit de me joindre à toi, c'était la condition pour me laisser en paix. Pourtant… Toi et moi… Aujourd'hui, ce que nous vivons me parait inévitable. Je ne pensai pas devenir si proche de toi. Même en tant qu'amie, cela me semblait tellement absurde et me voilà avec toi dans ce lit me rendant compte que je me suis voilée la face en croyant que je saurais me tenir à l'écart de toi pendant que tu accomplirais ta mission. Même Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il savait que j'aurais besoin de toi autant que tu aurais besoin de moi. Je me suis concentrée autant que j'ai pu. Et encore s'il n'y avait eu que ça…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Cette image brisa le cœur d'Harry. Elle semblait si fragile et triste en cet instant. Elle, qui était d'ordinaire si forte.

_ Tu savais que tu serais mise à prix et pourtant tu as quand même choisi de rester avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie. En te disant que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard je pensais que tu te cacherais dans un coin en attendant que tout soit fini. Et contre toute attente, tu reviens en tant que veilleur de nuit, risquant ta vie comme jamais. Tu m'as embrassé devant toute l'école après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, tu savais donc qu'Il serait automatiquement au courant. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour être franche, à cette époque, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait une telle importance. Je veux dire, oui, je faisais en sorte qu'il sache que j'avais enfin pris ma décision et choisi mon camp mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête et qu'il me traquerait ainsi.

_ Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas la première personne à l'avoir trahie ! Pourquoi te traquerait-il tout spécialement ? Bon d'accord, on s'est un peu affiché tous les deux mais…

_ Non tu ne comprends pas ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi ! affirma-t-elle catégorique.

En scrutant ses yeux, Harry comprit alors que ce qui avait précédé n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg et que le plus gros restait encore à venir.

_ Il me veut moi. Pour mon sang. Je suis la dernière jeune fille d'Angleterre avec un sang pur à cent pour cent. Les autres familles qui se targuent d'être pure n'ont soit que des garçons ou alors mentent sur leurs véritables origines. Je suis la dernière…

_ Et alors ? Pourquoi te voudrait-il ? demanda alors Harry, se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse à cette question.

_ Il prône le sang pur bien qu'il soit lui-même sang-mêlé. Il veut se laver de cet affront. Il veut que son sang redevienne aussi pur que possible. Il veut une descendance.

Voilà, la révélation avait atteint le survivant en plein cœur mais il n'osait ni bouger, ni parler.

_ Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me laisser m'enfuir, et il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me tuer non plus. Il ne m'a accordé aucune pitié, il voulait juste me tendre un piège et voir si j'allais me laisser prendre. Manque de pot pour lui, je n'ai pas été tentée mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais été proche de l'enfer. Il me voulait pour lui… depuis le début…

_ Je t'aime.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette histoire, Pansy détourna son visage du drap pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry. Oui, elle avait bien entendue. Était-il devenu fou ? N'avait-il pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Pourquoi diable lui disait-il ça maintenant ?

_ Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et je le pensais et le pense toujours. C'est juste que me dire qu'il te veut autant que moi, cela me fait réaliser qu'il est hors de question de te partager avec qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux. Parce que tu es à moi. Tu n'as rien demandé, tu aurais pu fuir et ne jamais revenir quand tu as su quel dangers tu courrais mais tu es resté pour moi, pour nous.

Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contrôler pendant quelques instants repartir de plus belle. Elle crevait de trouille à l'idée de lui dire ce que Voldemort avait prévu pour elle. Le fait qu'elle soit la petite amie d'Harry était un plus car ainsi le Seigneur noir pouvait du même coup affaiblir considérablement le survivant. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'Harry aurait été, quelque part, déçu qu'elle ne prenne pas part à cette guerre. Elle aussi n'aurait pu se regarder dans la glace en sachant qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle l'aimait aussi. Il faisait d'elle une personne meilleure. Il lui donnait le courage et la force d'affronter ces épreuves et sans qu'elle le sache elle faisait de même pour lui. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était condamné mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas d'importance car il était là, elle était là et ils s'aimaient. Le moment venu elle révèlerait tous les secrets qu'elle lui cachait encore. Alors, sans un mot supplémentaire, elle retourna se blottir contre lui et tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur elle, il prenait conscience que son amour pour elle était réciproque et ce depuis le début. Alors, malgré la lumière du jour transperçant les rideaux de la chambre, ils se rendormirent apaisés de s'être dit tout. Enfin, presque tout…

Sombre. Tout était sombre. Pansy commençait déjà à paniquer, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce noir oppressant qu'elle avait tenté de fuir ces dernières semaines. Elle faisait pourtant en sorte de maintenir ses protections mentales mais elle s'était totalement allée dans les bras d'Harry sans avoir senti le besoin de se protéger tant elle se pensait en sécurité auprès de lui. Et là voilà dans ce noir. Alors une petite lumière transperça la noirceur des lieux. Pansy savait ce que c'était. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose et après ce qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en approcher. Pourtant, son corps se dirigea malgré elle vers l'interstice. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un corps inerte au sol baignant dans le sang. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes, des vêtements poisseux. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait vomir ou fondre en larme en premier. Harry Potter, son Harry, était mort. Alors, elle entendit des grognements. Et elle le vit, nu bougeant contre une table d'où laquelle tombaient une paire de jambes blanches et de longs cheveux noirs. La jeune femme ne gémissait pas, ne protestait pas, des larmes coulaient simplement en silence de ses yeux bleus, eux-mêmes braqués sur le corps au sol. C'était elle. Elle se voyait, ses vêtements déchirés, sa poitrine découverte et les jambes écartés entre lesquelles « s'amusait » le lord de ses cauchemars. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur se stoppa, n'y tenant plus elle poussa un hurlement de terreur inégalable. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut deux yeux rouge sang qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Puis, elle entendit une voix, une voix lointaine qui s'imposait progressivement.

« Pansy ! Pansy ! Réveille-toi ! », disait-elle comme une litanie sans fin.

Alors, la jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux et, comme si elle avait était en apnée durant plusieurs minutes, prit une longue inspiration en se relevant de son sommeil. Ainsi, elle atterrit dans des bras tendres et puissants. Là, la même voix qui l'avait tirée de son cauchemar reprit ses paroles réconfortantes.

_ C'est bon, Pansy. Tout ira bien maintenant je suis là. Je suis là…

Les murmures d'Harry dans ses cheveux calmèrent sa respiration haletante. Son corps contre le sien apaisa ses tremblements incontrôlés. Oui, elle avait peur. Peur que ce qu'elle venait de voir devienne réalité. Mais il était là, ils étaient là tous les deux enlacés alors après quelques minutes Harry se détacha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Pansy reprit une profonde inspiration mais, soutenant son regard, elle lui répondit dans un pénible murmure.

_ Il était déjà venu me voir en rêve il y a quelques mois. J'essaye de toujours rester vigilante lorsqu'il s'agit de fermer mon esprit mais la première fois j'ai eu la faiblesse d'être épuisée et de ne plus pouvoir me protéger et cette fois j'ai eu la faiblesse de me sentir protéger rien qu'en étant dans tes bras… Il en a profité, il veut que je sache ce qu'il me réserve…

_ Quand tu dis « Il », tu veux parler de …

_ Oui… Oui… Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose d'étrange… C'était moins intense que la dernière fois. Là je voyais ce qu'il s'est passé mais de loin, je… je ne voyais pas les détails, c'était comme si j'observais mais avec une certaine distance. Je ne sais pas si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait ou si j'ai été assez forte et en meilleure condition physique que la dernière fois mais … c'était différent…

_ Qu'avais-tu vu la première fois ? demanda alors Harry, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre les impressions étranges de sa jeune amie.

_ Je … Je voyais Daphné Greengrass se faisant violer par lui…

La nausée prit une nouvelle fois la gorge de la jeune fille et elle ne put retenir une grimace qu'Harry imita bien volontiers.

_ Et cette fois ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement alors qu'elle revivait cette horreur.

_ Toi… Tu étais mort, allongé sur le sol… Blanc et trempé par ton propre sang… Et moi j'étais sur une table, allongée mais… J'étais comme amorphe, incapable de bouger, de me défendre…

_ De te défendre ? demanda Harry, n'osant comprendre.

_ De lui… qui s'affairait entre les jambes, finit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux. L'idée même que Voldemort puisse ne serait-ce que frôler Pansy le révulsait au plus haut point, alors l'imaginer la toucher était insupportable. Néanmoins il devait passer outre, la femme qu'il aimait était complètement retournée par ce rêve, il devait la rassurer.

_ Pansy… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ne t'inquiète pas…

_ C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu te moques de moi Harry ! Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les rêves mettant en scène Tu-Sais-Qui sont loin d'être banales, anodins.

Oui, la pensine de Dumbledore… Harry avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle en savait autant sur lui, peut-être même plus si il y réfléchissait car Dumbledore avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance en ce qui le concerne alors qui sait ce qu'elle savait et que le vieil homme avait « omis » de dire au survivant… Alors, Harry déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy.

_ Je ne veux pas t'imaginer avec lui et que je ne sois plus là pour te protéger. Je ne veux même pas y penser… Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il alors, plus tristement que la dernière fois.

_ Je t'aime aussi Harry. Mais toi et moi n'y pouvons rien. Le message était clair, il me veut pour lui et il sait pour nous. Nous ne pouvons rien contre ça…

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_ Vivre. Vivre tant qu'on le peut encore. Et ne pas gâcher le peu de moment qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble et avec ceux que l'on aime.

Un petit sourire se dessina donc sur les lèvres du survivant. Oui, il fallait en profiter et il allait en profiter tout de suite. Ainsi, il se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de la brune qui n'attendait que ça et rabattit une fois de plus le drap sur leurs corps passionnément insatiables.

_ Mais que font-ils à la fin ? Ils ont décidé de dormir toute la journée ? Nous avons des tas de choses à faire !

_ Calme-toi Hermione ! Laisse-les un peu ! Ils ne se sont pas retrouvés seuls depuis des mois, il fallait bien qu'il rattrape le temps perdu… D'autant qu'ils le méritent !

En effet, les habitants du Manoir étaient déjà tous levés, partis et les seuls qui se faisaient désirer étaient bien sûr les deux tourtereaux qui, selon leurs amis, avaient dû roucouler toute la nuit… Et même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que les amoureux s'étaient avoués de nombreuses choses de la plus haute importance et qui méritaient d'être dites. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione les avaient vus s'embrasser la veille et se rendre dans la chambre de Pansy pour… Enfin, POUR ! Puis, ils en avaient fait part aux autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Le seul restant résolument dans sa chambre et n'en sortant que pour une extrême urgence fut Gripsec et il valait mieux ne pas trop compter sur lui…

_ Mais pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas sans eux ? A croire qu'ils sont indispensables ! Vous pouvez très bien entamer le travail et les mettre au parfum dès qu'ils arriveront ! s'emporta Tonks qui ne supportait plus les allées et venues continuelles d'Hermione.

Oui, Tonks n'était décidément plus à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et les sautes d'humeur en plus du stress de la guerre ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. Sachant qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois, en plus des deux trainards, dans le Manoir, l'ambiance était tendue. Ainsi, Hermione s'assit sagement à côté de Ron et préféra ne pas répondre à la future mère de peur d'envenimer encore plus les choses. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent des pas résonner à quelques mètres d'eux, descendant les escaliers. Enfin ! pensèrent-ils alors que le couple pénétrait dans le salon.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! rouspéta Hermione en guise d'accueil.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione ! répondit le survivant visiblement de bonne humeur.

_ Oh Hermione, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! C'est bon ils sont là, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche ! rétorqua Tonks toujours sur le même ton.

_ Dite-moi, l'ambiance ne serait-elle pas un peu tendue ce matin ? demanda alors Pansy sur le ton de l'ironie.

_ Non penses-tu ! Entre Hermione qui trépigne d'impatience depuis neuf heures ce matin et Tonks qui subit ses sautes d'humeur, ce n'est que du bonheur ! continua Ron sur le même ton que la brune, ce qui arracha un rire à cette dernière ainsi qu'à Harry mais qu'ils tentèrent de dissimuler en voyant les regards des deux jeunes femmes.

_ Et bien excuse-moi Ronald mais j'aimerai bien t'y voir avec un ventre si gros et si lourd que tu ne vois pas le bout de tes orteils, un mari absent et une guerre qui menace de détruire tous ceux à qui tu tiens !

Soudain, Ron eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris alors que Pansy et Harry perdirent leurs sourires et s'approchèrent de leur amie.

_ On est désolée Tonks, nous ne voulions pas te blesser. Ron disait ça pour rire… tenta Pansy en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Je le sais bien Pansy… Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je me sens tellement inutile et quand je vous vois toi et Harry, je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre parce que je vois Remus tous les jours tandis que vous deux…

Alors, la métamorphomage explosa en larmes dans les bras de la brune qui l'étreignit doucement, le regard triste. Hermione et Ron, eux, étaient de nouveau silencieux tandis qu'Harry soutenait Pansy d'un simple regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

_ Bon alors, dite-moi… Comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles ? Je veux tous les détails croustillants ! s'emballa-t-elle, si guillerette que l'on avait peine à croire qu'elle pleurait quelques instants auparavant.

Sous le choc, les concernés ne répondirent pas mais Ron et Hermione tendaient l'oreille soudain très intéressés.

_ Quoi… Enfin… Euh…

_ Oh allez ! Ne jouez pas le coup de la timidité avec moi ! Je suis enceinte et j'ai besoin d'un peu de luxure puisque mon cher époux n'est pas assez présent pour ça !

Alors là, Harry et Pansy étaient aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ron. Ils n'avaient absolument pas envie d'étaler leur vie sexuelle même pour faire plaisir à Tonks.

_ Ecoute Dora, je suis désolée mais on n'a pas l'intention de…

_ Bon sang de bon soir Parkinson ! Tu fais l'amour avec Harry autant que tu le souhaites mais tu me racontes tout ensuite ! Je veux savoir comment il se débrouille le petit Potter et je veux savoir si tu aimes ce qu'il te fait alors je veux savoir et je veux savoir maintenant ! Oh oh…

En effet, « oh oh » était l'onomatopée adéquate car quand elle s'était de nouveau énervée, et mue par une soudaine énergie, Tonks s'était levée du sofa afin de les surplomber de toute sa hauteur pendant qu'eux étaient assis. Fatale erreur ou pas ? Puisqu'après en avoir fini avec sa tirade, elle avait senti un liquide couler le long de ses jambes et qui maintenant reposait sur le sol en une flaque.

_ Tonks ? osa alors Harry en voyant le visage effrayé de l'auror.

_ Je… Je viens de perdre les eaux…

Dire que les quatre adolescents étaient effrayés serait un euphémisme, ils étaient terrorisés.

_ Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… Il… Il faut prévenir quelqu'un… Il faut prévenir Remus…

_ Non Hermione ! Il doit être en vadrouille et on ne peut pas s'hasarder à sortir comme ça du domaine, nous sommes bien trop vulnérables…

_ Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes Pansy ? cria Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Tentant de garder son calme, Pansy regarda furtivement autour d'elle. Ron et Harry se sentaient inutiles et impuissant, ça allait changer. Tonks ne savait absolument plus où elle en était et semblait attendre sa première contraction. Hermione, elle, bouillonnait intérieurement, visiblement elle n'avait rien lu sur le sujet. Par miracle, Pansy si.

_ Bon ! Très bien.

Sous les regards ahuris des autres, Pansy sortit sa baguette et commença à déplacer tous les meubles du salon. Laissant un grand espace devant la cheminée sur l'immense tapis brodé. Elle fit également apparaitre un épais drap blanc propre afin de recouvrir le dit tapis.

_ Bien. Harry, tu allonges Tonks sur le tapis, tu te mets derrière elle afin qu'elle soit entre tes jambes pour la soutenir et surtout tu lui tiens bien les mains. Ne sois pas une mauviette ! Elle souffrira dix fois plus que toi !

Sans un mot, Harry s'exécuta. Apparemment, Pansy savait de quoi elle parlait autant suivre ses ordres sans broncher.

_ Ron, toi, tu te mets à côté d'elle et tu mesures en minutes l'intervalle entre les contractions. Si tu n'arrives pas à les retenir tu les notes. Et surtout quand elle a une contraction, tu la fais respirer. Il faut qu'elle respire ! Compris ?

_ Euh… Euh… Oui mais c'est quoi une contraction ?

_ AAAAAh ! s'exclama alors Tonks, installée entre les jambes d'Harry qui venait lui aussi de comprendre ce qu'était une contraction.

_ C'est ça ! répondit alors Pansy.

Ron hocha la tête et se précipita à leurs côtés.

_ Hermione. Nous sommes des femmes, nous pouvons l'aider plus qu'eux tout en gardant la tête froide. Pas de panique. Tonks n'a pas besoin que l'on panique, elle a besoin de soutien ! D'accord ?

_ D'accord, répondit-elle plus calmement malgré le tremblement de ses mains.

_ Il nous faut de l'eau chaude, des serviettes propres, des ciseaux stérilisés pour le cordon ombilical, de la glace pilée et beaucoup, beaucoup de calme.

_ Je vais dans la cuisine, dit alors la Gryffondor en se ruant vers l'escalier.

Bon, il ne restait plus que les serviettes mais ils avaient besoin d'expérience.

_ Misty ! appela alors Pansy.

_ Oui, Miss, couina l'elfe en apparaissant dans son fameux pop.

_ Tonks est en train d'accoucher. Va chez Andromeda et ramène-la. Si elle n'est pas là laisse une note disant que le bébé arrive. Ensuite, va à la chaumière aux coquillages voir si Molly est là-bas et fais la même chose ! Reviens ensuite directement ici nous aider.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Misty disparut immédiatement. Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, Pansy courut à l'étage chercher des tas de serviettes propres. Tonks hurlait de plus en plus. Les contractions se rapprochaient, le bébé serait bientôt là. La barbe ! Si seulement Sainte-Mangouste n'avait pas brûlé la nuit dernière ! Et puis de toute façon quelle importance ? Tonks n'aurait jamais voulu y aller avec le risque qu'on lui enlève son enfant. Lorsqu'elle retourna en bas, le spectacle aurait presque paru drôle si la situation n'était pas si déstabilisante. Harry prenait son rôle très au sérieux et laissait Tonks lui broyer les mains sans reproche. Ron lui avait les yeux fixés sur sa montre tandis qu'une de ses mains s'apprêtait à écrire sur le calepin posé à terre. Enfin, Hermione avait compris l'utilité de la glace pilée car elle faisait boire Tonks entre deux contractions.

Tout ce que Pansy avait demandé était posé à côté des jambes de Dora. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Alors, elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute. Elle retroussa ses manche et se mit en T-shirt, elle risquait d'avoir chaud. C'est là que Misty arriva et dit qu'il n'y avait personne chez Andromeda.

_ Après Misty est allé à la chaumière mais il y avait tellement de monde. Tous les membres de l'ordre sont là-bas, ils font une réunion. La pauvre Misty a essayé de leur dire mais personne ne voulait écouter la pauvre Misty. Misty a bien essayé de leur dire mais ils disaient qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés. Ils semblaient tous énervés et ne voulaient pas se laisser distraire.

_ Bon, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave tu vas nous aider et on se débrouillera seuls. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, répéta-t-elle tentant de convaincre les autres et de se convaincre elle-même.

Ils étaient tous en train de la regarder alors que Pansy s'installait près des jambes de Tonks. Elle paraissait si calme, si déterminée qu'ils se rassurèrent et continuèrent le travail.

_ Ron, combien de temps entre les contractions ? questionna alors Pansy.

_ Trois minutes pour le dernier intervalle.

Par la barbe de Merlin, ça allait trop vite ! Il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes. Alors, Pansy se lava les mains attentivement et se tourna vers son amie.

_ Bon, Dora, le travail est trop avancé, on ne peut plus attendre les autres.

_ Je vais les tuer… je t'assure que lorsqu'ils franchiront la porte je vais les tuer pour ne pas avoir écouté Misty…

_ Le plus important est que ton bébé naisse, tu t'occuperas d'eux plus tard ! Ecoute-moi maintenant ! Je vais t'enlever ton leggins, ta culotte, Harry a très bien fait de t'enlever tes chaussures avant de t'installer ça va me faire gagner du temps. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, que tu nous fasses confiance. Nous ferons tout pour que toi et ton bébé alliez bien mais tu dois rester forte et nous écouter.

Tonks acquiesça gentiment et se laissa faire tandis que Pansy la déshabillait. Ensuite, elle lui écarta doucement les jambes. Voilà, le temps est venu…

A la chaumière aux coquillages, la tension était à son comble. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir sans Tonks, Pansy et le trio car ils voulaient discuter de la situation, des secrets de Pansy, de Pansy et Harry, de la sécurité de Pansy… Ils n'arrivaient pas à tomber d'accord. Certains pensaient que Pansy était assez grande pour prendre ses responsabilités et d'autres qu'elle devait être protégée par tous les moyens. Néanmoins, Harry avaient besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient du mal à accepter le fait que les deux jeunes gens prenaient leurs propres décisions et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être chaperonnés. C'était dur, très dur, de se dire qu'ils étaient susceptibles de mourir sans qu'ils ne puissent les aider, ou changer le destin.

Epuisée par les disputes incessantes de ses compagnons, Andromeda décida de rentrer chez elle. Discuter ne servait plus à rien. Mais en arrivant dans sa maison, elle trouva le mot laissé par Misty. Elle s'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir donné plus de crédit à l'elfe. Ni une, ni deux, elle retourna à la chaumière.

_ Tonks est en train d'accoucher ! cria-t-elle en réapparaissant, sachant ainsi que tout le monde l'entendrait.

_ Quoi ? demanda alors Remus, sous le choc.

_ Nous sommes tous des imbéciles ! Nous étions là à nous quereller et nous n'avons même pris la peine d'écouter Misty qui était venu nous prévenir. Pansy et Harry n'ont pas besoin de nous pour faire leur devoir, il faut l'accepter ! Par contre, si nous ne nous réveillons pas nous risquons de perdre le peu de moments heureux qu'il nous reste encore. Ma petite Nymphadora est en train de devenir Maman…

L'émotion submergea les occupants de la chaumière et dans un même élan, ils transplanèrent tous vers le Manoir des Parkinson. Dans le hall, des pleurs résonnaient. Les pleurs d'un nourrisson tout juste né. Ils entrèrent alors dans le salon. D'après ce qu'ils voyaient le travail venait juste de se terminer. Harry était encore derrière Tonks qui berçait doucement son petit garçon. Hermione avait rejoint Ron et tous deux se tenaient la main en se jetant des regards furtifs. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais Ron lui embrassait le front tendrement. Enfin, Pansy était toujours entre les jambes de Dora, les mains pleines de sang, la respiration encore saccadée.

_ Dora… risqua donc Remus en s'approchant de sa femme.

_ Remus ! Viens le voir Remus ! Il est magnifique, il est parfait…

Toute trace de colère avait disparu. Tonks était juste heureuse de pouvoir tenir son bébé dans ses bras avec Remus à ses côtés. Harry offrit sa place à Remus qui s'installa bien volontiers. Harry quant à lui, rejoignit Pansy et la serra contre lui. Pansy, ayant encore les mains sales, n'étreignit pas le jeune homme mais se sentit extrêmement bien dans ses bras. Andromeda s'approcha à son tour. Elle donna la bassine d'eau à Pansy pour qu'elle se lave les mains et nettoya l'entre-jambe de sa fille qui ne fit aucune remarque. Son petit trésor était la seule chose qui comptait. Les mains propres Pansy s'agrippa à Harry et lui donna un baiser auquel il répondit avec tendresse. Tout le monde observait la petite famille avec tristesse et joie. La situation était ce qu'elle était, au moins ils étaient tous réunis.

_ Hermione… appela Pansy toujours blottie contre Harry.

_ Oui ? répondit la Gryffondor, sortant ainsi de sa contemplation.

_ Le plan, ce sera pour demain ! imposa la Parkinson, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour réfléchir maintenant.

_ Oui… Oui ça vaut mieux.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Le reste de la journée avait été calme mais tout de même éprouvant car il fallait maintenant s'occuper du petit bébé. A ce sujet, Remus et Tonks avaient demandé à Harry et Pansy de devenir respectivement le parrain et la marraine de leur petit Teddy, ainsi nommé en la mémoire de Ted Tonks. Ils avaient finis par accepter même si ils risquaient bien plus d'être tués qu'eux. Ils en furent honorés et les remercièrent pour cette marque de confiance. Maintenant, ils devaient s'occuper du Plan. Il fallait un mois pour confectionner le polynectar. C'est pour cela que Pansy les mena dans la pièce où ils confectionnaient les autres potions. Une pièce vaste mais sombre située au sous-sol.

_ Mon père disait que les ingrédients ont besoin d'humidité et de fraicheur afin d'être mieux conservés. Je suppose qu'il avait raison puisque Rogue enseignait lui aussi dans les cachots, révéla Pansy en se dirigeant vers l'armoire au fond de la salle.

Il y avait deux plans de travail, sur lesquels reposaient des feux à gaz et quelques chaudrons. Il y avait également trois armoires disposées au fond, là où se trouvait la brune. Une contenait tous les ingrédients nécessaires soigneusement étiquetés. La deuxième renfermait divers sortes de flacons, de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, vides. Enfin, la dernière contenait les flacons remplies de potions étiquetés selon leur contenance et leur date de fabrication. La pièce n'était absolument pas décorée, Pansy préférant sans doute ne pas donner trop d'importance à cette salle qui lui rappelait trop son père… Pourtant, elle devait se l'avouer elle leur était bien utile aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, Hermione commença la conception de la potion. Maintenant, ils devaient se préoccuper de comment rentrer avec une Hermione transformée en Pansy sans attirer Voldemort. D'abord, elle devrait dissimuler son visage. Ensuite, Ron l'escorterait déguisé également. Harry et Gripsec se cacheraient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Si les Gobelins ne les faisaient pas directement entrer dans les cachots sans poser de questions et sans divulguer le nom de leur cliente, le sortilège de l'Imperium devrait être utilisé. C'est pourquoi, ils s'entrainèrent à tour de rôle à la pratique de ce sortilège impardonnable sous les directives et les conseils des membres expérimentés de l'Ordre tels que Kingsley, Remus et Arthur. Bien sûr, c'était bien beau d'entrer, encore fallait-il pouvoir sortir. Mais avec Gripsec, ce point ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes…

Alors, ils préparèrent. Essayant d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, même les plus insolites. Un mois passa. Un mois durant lequel Pansy et Harry essayèrent de profiter de chaque instant. Le lieu si prêtant, Pansy fit part plus en détail de son enfance au survivant, et lui en fit de même. Evidemment, les moments heureux se comptaient presque sur les doigts d'une main mais ils étaient ravis de pouvoir en parler l'un avec l'autre. Néanmoins, le temps passa bien trop vite à leur goût comme toujours lorsque l'on passe les plus beaux, doux, et probablement derniers, moments de sa vie avec l'être aimé. Et quand le mois d'avril mourut, le trio et Gripsec repartaient.

Dire qu'Harry avait du mal à quitter Pansy serait loin d'être la vérité.

_ Je te demande juste de me promettre que tu ne prendras pas de risques et que tu te tiendras tranquille ici, implora Harry sur le pas de la porte alors que les trois autres l'attendaient patiemment en bas des marches du perron, Hermione déjà changée en Pansy.

_ Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Harry…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas te demander la même chose en retour.

C'était d'une logique implacable, Harry le savait. Il aurait au moins essayé.

_ Tout ce que nous pouvons nous promettre c'est de tout faire pour que l'on puisse se revoir, que ce ne soit pas un adieu mais un au revoir.

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha vers elle sans prévenir pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il mettait tous ses sentiments pour elle dans ce baiser et Pansy le lui rendit avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry lui murmura un « je t'aime » contre son oreille. Pansy n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà sans un seul regard vers elle, tentant sans doute de ne pas craquer et de partir pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage. Alors, ils transplanèrent laissant Pansy le cœur en miette mais mue par un nouvel élan plein d'espoir. L'espoir de le revoir tôt ou tard. Le temps était venu pour elle de prendre les choses en main.

**NDA :** Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Une Bataille Décisive ;) Je vous préviens que je partagerais la bataille de Poudlard en deux chapitres, le prochain traitera de la première partie.

Maintenant, à vos reviews ! Dites-moi tout ! :)


	16. Chapter 15 : Une Bataille Décisive

**NDA :** Voilà ! Désolée pour l'attente chers lecteurs mais le temps se fait rare et précieux mais je n'oublie pas mes engagements ! je finirai cette fiction je vous le jure solennellement ! En même temps je ne prends pas trop de risques puisqu'il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire... ;) Sur ce merci pour votre fidélité ...

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Harry : Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 13, mais je vais être plus explicite, nous sommes d'accord que dans le livre Hermione a récupéré un cheveux de Bellatrix lorsque cette dernière l'a torturée mais je préférai faire quelque chose de plus vraisemblable et Pansy était plus à porter de main ! Pansy est la descendante de la famille sorcière la plus vieille d'Angleterre, il est logique qu'elle ait comme Bellatrix un coffre avoisinant le font des souterrains de Gringotts donc Hermione a pris l'apparence de Pansy pour pouvoir entrer plus facilement. Pas mieux et pas moins, en fait je ne détaille pas ce passage, je fais comme si c'était à peu de chose près la même chose ^^ . Ah ça il va falloir lire pour le savoir ) Merci encore !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 15 : Une Bataille Décisive…**

Il y a quelques années on aurait pu qualifier Pansy Parkinson de lâche comme presque la totalité des Serpentard. Oui, elle-même l'admettait bien volontiers, elle ne se mouillait pas pour les autres et se fichait bien que certains se sentent blessés par sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris part aux bêtises de Drago et de sa clique mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour les dissuader non plus. Oui, elle avait été lâche… Mais maintenant tout cela était derrière elle. Et puis pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le droit d'être égoïste à Poudlard avec tout ce qu'elle subissait chez elle ? Et ça aussi c'était derrière elle… Pourtant, elle devait faire face et se montrer courageuse, pour Harry, pour ses amis, pour leur sauvegarde à tous. Elle devait retourner à Poudlard et se tenir prête. Alors après que le trio et Gripsec soient partis, elle avait fait volteface, bien décidée à ne pas rester les bras croisés. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient pratiquement tous encore dans le Manoir. Il était encore tôt. Elle se hissa donc jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea, revêtant son costume de veilleur de nuit, même si cacher son identité n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Pour plus de sûreté, elle attacha une dague rangée dans son fourreau autour de sa taille. Là où elle allait, cette arme en plus de sa baguette ne lui serait pas de trop. Voilà, elle était prête.

Elle redescendit donc l'escalier mais dans le hall, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les membres de l'Ordre. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient impatients de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant qu'Harry était reparti. Elle décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_ Je vais à Poudlard.

Oui, ils s'en doutaient déjà tous plus ou moins, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était ce qu'elle comptait y faire exactement.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda alors Remus, calmement.

C'était une question simple mais la réponse n'allait certainement pas leur plaire.

_ Je dois aller dans la forêt interdite. Il y a des créatures y vivant qui pourraient encore nous aider. Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles. La résistance n'a plus lieu d'être, il va falloir se battre pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

_ C'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne peux pas y aller seule !

Charlie était catégorique. Pansy avait-elle vraiment l'air d'une faible femme ? Elle pensait avoir fait ses preuves depuis longtemps.

_ Je ne vous demande rien et n'ai en aucun cas besoin de votre accord. Je ne vous demande pas la permission de partir, je vous en informe parce que vous me l'avez demandé.

_ Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas inclure les autres dans tes idées ? Tu n'es pas toute seule à la fin ! s'emporta alors Charlie, ayant l'impression qu'elle les abandonnait.

_ Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre… Il faut réunir le peu de forces qui peuvent encore nous aider à gagner cette guerre ! Le pays tout entier est ravagé par les partisans de Tu-sais-qui et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour l'affronter ! Vous avez déjà essayé de rassembler certaines personnes mais ça ne suffit pas ! Au contraire j'inclus les autres, mais les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir dans cette foutue guerre !

Le message était clair. Elle devait partir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore et qui étaient-ils pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir…

_ Ne pars pas… murmura alors l'aîné des Weasley presque vaincu par ses arguments.

Pansy fronça alors les sourcils et croisa brièvement le regard de Bill. Oh oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Charlie… Malheureusement, le temps était compté…

Sans ajouter un mot et à la surprise générale, elle empoigna le grand gaillard qu'était le dompteur de dragons et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau sans qu'il rechigne. Elle ferma finalement la porte derrière lui et ne passa pas par la case départ.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le maintenant ou alors garde-le pour toi à jamais !

La jeune femme laissa quelques secondes s'écouler mais Charlie restait obstinément muet, le regard rivé sur le sol. Alors, après un léger grognement, elle se retourna, actionna la poignée mais fut interrompu par la voix du jeune homme.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

Cette révélation était des plus inattendues pour la brune. En effet, elle s'était tellement focalisée sur la guerre et Harry qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ce qui devait lui pendre au nez.

_ Tu ne me connais pas Charlie. Tout ce que tu sais personnellement de moi c'est ce que j'ai bien voulu vous révéler lorsque je vous ai accueilli ici et depuis je vous ai fait des tonnes de cachotteries ! Nécessaires, mais pas moins secrètes. J'ai confiance en vous mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer… Je t'apprécie beaucoup Charlie. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'effectivement je n'étais pas seule et que je pouvais me reposer sur vous pour m'aider. Je t'en suis reconnaissante à toi, comme à Bill, Rémus, Tonks, Molly, Andromeda, Arthur et tes frères. Mais…

_ Tu aimes Harry… Je le sais. Je le sais depuis le départ. Lui-même avait compris ce que je ressentais pour toi… J'ai bien senti que ça le perturbait et c'était le but, je voulais le faire réagir. Seulement…

_ Seulement, tu ne pensais pas qu'on s'aimait autant…

_ Je m'en suis rendu compte le soir de l'accouchement de Tonks. C'était tellement évident…, avoua-t-il presque à contrecœur.

_ Charlie…

_ Non, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. La seule différence qu'il y a entre Harry et moi c'est que tu l'aimes et pas moi. Et je l'accepte parce que je sais que quoiqu'il se passe je n'y changerai jamais rien…

Pansy se contenta alors d'hocher la tête. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour alléger sa souffrance. Enfin, presque rien…

_ Merci pour tout Charlie. Merci d'avoir été si compréhensif et un si bon ami.

Charlie la gratifia un mince sourire, qu'elle lui renvoya bien volontiers. Puis, Pansy sortit finalement du bureau. Retournant auprès des autres, elle remercia également Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill et les jumeaux avant de se tourner vers les trois Lupin et Andromeda.

_ Prenez bien soin de mon filleul toutes les deux. Et toi ne prend pas trop de risques ! Tu as une famille à protéger maintenant et ils ont besoin de toi ! dit-elle comme dernière recommandations avant son départ qu'elle savait en quelque sorte définitif.

Tonks avait les larmes aux yeux et si elle ne tenait pas fermement le petit Teddy dans ses bras, elle aurait plongé dans ceux de son amie. Andromeda tentait de rester forte mais en vain, sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix était beaucoup moins flagrante à cet instant. Quant à Remus, il ne quittait pas la jeune Parkinson du regard, certainement partagé entre l'envi d'aider la jeune brune et celui de suivre ses conseils avisés. Finalement, il ne dit rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Pansy leur accorda à tous un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans un pop en compagnie de Misty vers Pré-au-lard. Durant le peu de temps que dura le voyage, Pansy sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. La peur. La peur la tenaillait plus que jamais. Elle le sentait, elle approchait. La Bataille Finale approchait.

Le noir complet englobait la vieille taverne. Seule la lumière des réverbères extérieurs éclairaient la pièce. Puis, un bruit de pas résonna dans l'arrière-salle. Abelforth arriva alors. Ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse qui s'atténua lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme et son elfe. Elles le suivirent donc à l'abri. Arianna sourit en voyant Pansy entrer. Son visage angélique parvenait toujours à apaiser la Serpentard, elle avait juste l'air si calme, si tranquille. C'est à ce moment qu'un petit couinement la tira de ses pensées.

_ Miss Pansy ! Miss Pansy vous voilà enfin ! Dobby commençait à être inquiet de ne plus vous voir !

_ Rassure-toi Dobby ! Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard de toute urgence !

_ Quel est ton plan cette fois ? demanda alors le frère d'Albus, intrigué par son impatience des plus inhabituelles.

_ Plus le temps pour les plans Abelforth ! Il faut agir maintenant, la bataille approche, je le sens !

_ Tu le sens… et sens-tu aussi notre victoire ! répéta-t-il soudainement sceptique.

_ Si je n'y croyais pas je ne serai certainement pas encore là !

_ Tu es encore là pour Harry …

_ Oui, oui je suis là pour Harry et c'est vrai qu'au début je n'étais là que pour lui mais comment… Comment peux-tu croire à ce jour que je ne suis là que pour lui ? J'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses durant cette année. J'étais solitaire et bornée et pourtant j'ai appris que nous avions besoin les uns des autres pour s'en sortir. Je ne suis pas là pour préserver seulement mon histoire avec Harry, je suis là pour préserver notre monde. Tu dois garder espoir et avoir confiance en lui. Ton frère l'a lui-même dit avant de mourir : « Harry est le plus grand espoir que nous ayons. Faites-lui confiance. ». J'ai confiance en lui et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

L'homme resta muet. Elle en avait dit assez pour lui clouer le bec. Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, elle se tourna finalement vers Dobby. Elle lui prit doucement la main.

_ Nous devons partir. J'espère qu'au retour de Dobby tu auras retrouvé le courage de te battre. Au fait, Harry Potter et ses amis passeront certainement par là pour entrer à Poudlard. Si vraiment tu veux te rassurer et tester Harry à ta guise mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te fasse de cadeau. Il est resté fidèle à Albus, ne le malmène pas trop…

Ensuite, sans qu'elle ait besoin d'informer Dobby de leur destination, ils disparurent dans un pop caractéristique. Pansy avait peut-être été un peu dure avec Abelforth mais le doute ne devait pas s'insinuer en lui, il devait reprendre confiance coute que coute et pour ça mieux valait le bousculer un peu. La porte du bureau directorial s'imposa alors devant ses yeux bleus.

_ Dobby va aller vérifier Miss que personne n'est là à part Mr Le directeur Roque, Miss.

Pansy acquiesça doucement aux chuchotements de l'elfe et ce dernier s'évanouit de nouveau. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue des plus agités.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte et jetant un sortilège de protection à la pièce.

_ Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable Severus !

Le professeur de potion la regarda alors en biais. Cette familiarité n'était pas familière venant de la brune et Pansy sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle ajouta :

_ Excusez-moi Professeur. Il s'agit seulement d'un effet secondaire de la pensine.

_Mmm. Oui, je suppose que l'influence de Dumbledore ne peut pas être uniquement néfaste…

Un sourire moqueur s'étala alors sur le visage de Pansy. Au moins, il était toujours le même sorcier sarcastique.

_ Quelle est la raison de ta visite cette fois ?

_ La fin est proche, je suis sure que vous le savez. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour rassembler le peu de troupe que nous avons. Je suis certaine que tout se terminera ici, dans ce château. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de me rendre dans la forêt interdite.

_ Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

_ Non, Severus, je crois au contraire que l'esprit de Pansy n'a jamais été aussi clair et saint.

_ Bonjour Albus. Il y a des espèces, des créatures dans la forêt qui ne demande qu'à nous aider, il faut juste leur tendre la main et si nous ne le faisons pas rapidement ils prendront parti pour notre ennemi rien que pour rester en vie. Le temps est venu pour eux aussi de construire leur avenir afin qu'ils ne soient plus assouvis par les sorciers et dans le fond ils savent que Vous-savez-qui ne leur accordera jamais.

Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient sages. En fait, trop sages pour venir d'une élève de cet âge. Elle disait donc vrai, la pensine lui conférait un certain pouvoir comme si l'expérience de toute une vie d'homme était confinée dans le corps de cette jeune sorcière. Une expérience, oui, et qu'en était-il du pouvoir ? Ca Severus Rogue donnerait cher pour le savoir.

_ Je préfère ne pas perdre de temps. Je suis venu ici pour vous prévenir de mes intentions mais aussi pour savoir quelle attitude arborer, enchaîna-t-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

_ A quel propos ? demanda alors Rogue surpris par ces paroles.

_ Mais à votre propos bien sûr ! Votre rôle d'agent-double touchera bientôt à sa fin. La question est de savoir jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller. Devrais-je vous défendre lorsque l'heure sera venue pour vous de choisir dans quel camp vous finirait cette guerre ?

Severus regarda alors Albus avec tristesse. Pansy Parkinson et Dobby étaient les seuls à savoir que le professeur Severus Rogue n'avait jamais trahi Albus Dumbledore. Néanmoins, ils devraient garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres se rendra compte tôt ou tard de mon pseudo lien avec la baguette de sureau et en cet instant, il vaut mieux que personne ne me défende. Ce sera trop dangereux…

_ Mais il vous tuera et…

_ C'est un risque que je dois courir. Tu es la détentrice de la baguette et Potter en est le maître. Tu ne dois en aucun cas suggérer cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devras le prendre par surprise. Les secrets doivent être révélés. Tout dépendra de toi et d'Harry. Tu dois attendre le bon moment.

D'un hochement de tête, Pansy s'accorda aux dire de son professeur. Oui, elle resterait forte. Elle jeta alors un dernier regard vers Dumbledore avant de plonger dans le regard sombre de Rogue.

_ Merci pour tout.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

_ Je n'en aurai probablement plus jamais l'occasion. Je tiens juste à ce que vous sachiez que si tout se finit bien et que je suis encore vivante, je rétablirai votre honneur de sorcier. Je leur dirai à tous quel homme courageux vous êtes en réalité.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_ Je crois que si au contraire !

Severus savait que quoiqu'il arrive, Pansy ferait comme bon lui semble. Apparemment, il lui semblait bon que le sombre sorcier soit blanchi de tous ses crimes. Qui était Severus Rogue pour tenter de la convaincre du contraire ? Puis, sans un autre mot, Pansy reprit la main de Dobby et se volatilisa une nouvelle fois.

_ Cette jeune fille possède un aplomb et une détermination des plus désarmants, s'exclama le tableau avec malice.

_ Ne tient-elle pas cela de la pensine ? rétorqua alors le directeur avec sarcasme.

_ Je pense au contraire que l'influence de la pensine n'a fait que révéler la force et la combativité d'une jeune personne bridée et brisée.

Pensif, Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. La peur s'insinuait en lui également mais au moins, il pouvait encore compter sur une dernière alliée.

Dobby amena Pansy à la lisière de la forêt à l'abri de tous les regards. La forêt ne lui avait jamais paru tant menaçante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pansy regarda alors l'elfe, il semblait terrifier rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse entrer dans ces bois périlleux. Elle s'agenouilla donc, faisant en sorte de lui faire face et non plus de le regarder de haut.

_ Dobby, je veux que tu saches que je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour tous les risques que tu prends pour moi. Ainsi, je t'accorde un pouvoir. Celui que les elfes ne peuvent se donner tant que quelqu'un ne l'a pas doté. Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, tu as la permission de me retrouver de la façon qui te semblera la plus rapide et sure. Tu pourras transplaner jusqu'à moi quand bon te semblera et être certain de me trouver immédiatement. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas.

L'elfe retenait difficilement ses larmes. La jeune sorcière le gratifiait d'un immense privilège. Elle était si bienveillante envers lui. Aucun autre sorcier, hormis Harry Potter, ne lui avait jamais fait autant confiance… Elle lui confiait tout simplement sa vie.

_ Dobby voudrait que Miss Pansy sache que Dobby sera toujours là pour elle, toujours, sanglota-t-il en reniflant à la fin de sa phrase.

_ Je le sais déjà Dobby.

Avant de se relever, elle lui accorda un dernier sourire puis se tourna vers la forêt. Sans se retourner, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle ne vit même pas que l'elfe était reparti à la Taverne au Sanglier. Maintenant, elle avait de nombreux troupeaux à voir. Plus loin dans la forêt les arbres deviennent plus serrés, plus sombres, la lumière du jour a plus de mal à passer et des tas de créatures en plus de buissons et plantes épineuses se mettent en travers du chemin des voyageurs lorsqu'ils s'enfoncent trop loin dans la forêt. C'était sa destination afin de rencontrer les licornes, une colonie d'Acromentules, un géant nommé Graup, des cynospectres, l'élevage de Sombrals, des Botrucs, Touffu, le Scroutt à pétard, des gobelins buveurs de sang, des loups-garous, des trolls, mais tout d'abord elle devait voir les créatures les plus sages de ce domaine : les centaures.

Pendant ce temps la nouvelle se répandait dans toute l'Angleterre. Harry Potter et ses amis étaient parvenus à s'introduire dans Gringotts et à s'en échapper à dos de dragon qui plus est ! Une évasion des plus réussie et tonitruante en espérant que leur mission était également accomplie.

Il s'agissait des seules nouvelles que les membres de l'Ordre avaient recueillies. Pansy devait être dans la forêt et eux ne pouvaient qu'attendre… Attendre des nouvelles de leurs amis qui leur diraient quoi faire… La patience et la peur ne faisaient cependant pas bon ménage et l'attente risquait d'être insoutenable…

Le vent dans leurs cheveux et même la pollution de la ville de Londres n'auraient pas pu faire plus plaisir à notre Golden trio. Ils avaient failli y passer dans ces sombres cachots de Gringotts alors voler au-dessus de la capitale anglaise était une réelle délivrance. Ils étaient en vie. En vie ! Pour l'instant, il s'agissait du plus important, ainsi que le fait d'avoir accompli leur mission, à savoir récupérer l'horcruxe caché dans la chambre-forte de Bellatrix. Vraiment, l'euphorie était de mise. Harry avait finalement eu une idée brillante, folle mais des plus stupéfiantes ! Ainsi, le Panse de fer Ukrainien jadis gardien des coffres de Gringotts les emmenait aussi loin de la banque des sorciers que possible. L'instinct du dragon les dirigeait vers le nord et lorsqu'ils survolèrent un lac, en pleine campagne, au beau milieu de nulle part, ils choisirent de se laisser tomber. Au sens propre du terme car l'eau glacé engloba leurs corps éprouvaient par le voyages et leurs aventures. Néanmoins, pour Harry ce changement de température déclencha une réaction dans son esprit. Une nouvelle vision s'imposait à lui, celle d'un massacre. Il était en colère. Voldemort tuait aveuglément tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Le sol de Gringotts était recouvert de cadavres ainsi qu'une marre de leur sang. Puis, les horcruxes s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Chaque image était séparé par un flash vert flamboyant qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop. Il vit donc le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Pouffesouffle et enfin Poudlard. Le château majestueux, sa maison renfermait à son tour un horcruxe, le prochain.

Alors Harry comprit. Il savait. Voldemort savait ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Il savait qu'Harry avait détruit plusieurs horcruxe et qu'il avait la possibilité d'en détruire deux autres. Il devait donc garder le dernier auprès de lui. Harry Potter ne devrait jamais s'approcher de Naguini, de son serpent fétiche. Le survivant reprit finalement son souffle et ses esprits, puis nagea vers la berge, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

_ Il sait… Vous-savez-qui. Il sait qu'on est entré chez Gringotts. Il sait ce qu'on y a pris. Il sait qu'on les cherche.

_ Co… Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione prise de panique.

_ Je l'ai vu !

_ Il était encore dans ta tête ! Harry, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! s'emporta la lionne.

_ Hermione, je ne peux pas toujours l'en empêcher ! Ou peut-être que si… J'en sais rien !

_ Peu importe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Ron, interrompant leur dispute pour le moment.

_ Il est en colère mais il a peur aussi. Il sait que si on trouve les horcruxes on finira par le vaincre. Il fera tout pour nous empêcher d'y arriver. Oh et le prochain est à Poudlard.

_ Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux amis en cœur.

_ J'ai vu tous les horcruxes que l'on a déjà et le château. Il faut y aller ! Il faut qu'on retourne au château tout de suite.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure alors qu'ils étaient en train de se changer, de se sécher, ils parlaient, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout ça était dingue. Complètement dingue.

_ Non, non Harry on ne peut pas y retourner, objecta Hermione. Il faut que l'on réfléchisse, il faut prévoir un plan.

_ Hermione, aucun de nos plans n'a jamais marché comme prévu ! Quoiqu'il arrive, ça part toujours en vrille ! contra Harry.

_ Supposons que l'on veuille s'y rendre il faudrait passer par chez Honeydukes pour pouvoir entrer dans le château. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ouverts au beau milieu de la nuit et ce n'est pas tout…

_ Quoi Ron de quoi tu parles ? s'enquit l'élu alors que le rouquin ne finissait pas sa phrase.

_ Rogue connaissait les passages menant en dehors du château. Pansy m'a dit qu'ils les avaient tous fait condamner ! On n'a aucun moyen d'entrer sans se faire prendre.

Là était le problème. Rogue. Encore et toujours lui pour leur barrer inlassablement la route. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

_ Attendez, il y a peut-être un moyen… Abelforth.

_ Abelforth ?

_ Oui Ron, Abelforth Dubledore. Le frère de notre Dumbledore, il tient la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-lard. Pansy est bien allé là-bas pour ramener Dean et Luna à Poudlard alors il y a forcément un passage. Un passage dont Rogue ne connait pas l'existence.

Voilà, ils avaient un plan. D'un hochement de tête, ils acquiescèrent, c'était la seule et unique option qu'ils avaient. Ils finirent donc de se préparer et alors que le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté du lac, ils transplanèrent de nouveau vers le danger mais aussi vers leur école. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'à Gringotts, Gripsec étant mort, l'épée s'était volatilisée comme par enchantement…

Malheureusement pour eux, la nuit était entre temps tombée sur Pré-au-lard et le couvre-feu imposé fit retentir l'alarme lorsque trois indésirables apparurent dans le village. Instantanément, des dizaines de sorciers sortirent à la recherche des intrus. La nuit les cachant, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une sombre ruelle, espérant ne pas être découvert maintenant. Des éclats de voix et des bruits de pas résonnaient autour d'eux. Malgré le froid environnant, la sueur perlait sur leur front. Ils naviguèrent ainsi de ruelles en ruelles, s'éloignant des sorciers les traquant. Puis à la quatrième ruelle, au fin fond du village, une porte s'ouvrit provoquant un grincement épouvantable et une panique sans nom chez nos Gryffondors. Enfin, un chuchotement s'éleva de la porte.

_ Par ici Potter !

Sans réfléchir et surtout sans choix, Harry entra, suivit de ses amis. La longue barbe grise, le regard bleu azur, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

_ Tu as vu cet homme ! dit Ron à Hermione alors qu'ils avançaient dans la demeure de leur sauveur. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était…

_ Je sais… Dumbledore, coupa-t-elle, ayant ressenti la même chose.

Alors, ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière-salle de la Tête de Sanglier. C'était très modeste et minimaliste. Il y avait une table munie de chaises et sur laquelle trônait un pichet d'eau, des verres et du pain. Un petit miroir était accroché au mur de même qu'un tableau représentant une jeune fille à la longue chevelure d'or et au même regard bleu que ses deux frères. Hermione le devina aisément, il s'agissait d'Arianna Dumbledore. Elle s'approcha ensuite du miroir juste à côté et ce qu'elle vit l'interpella.

_ Harry… Je te vois là-dedans.

Effet, dans le propre éclat qui lui restait du miroir que Sirius lui avait offert l'an passé, il pouvait voir la tresse de son amie s'y refléter. Comment Abelforth était-il entré en possession de ce miroir ? Mais cette question resta quelques instants en suspens lorsque l'homme entra à son tour dans la pièce.

_ Pauvres imbéciles ! Pansy m'avaient prévenu que vous finiriez par venir mais j'osai espérer que vous seriez assez intelligents pour vous tenir loin d'ici ! Vous ne savez donc pas que c'est dangereux !

_ Vous êtes Abelforth n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Dumbledore, affirma plus que ne demanda Harry, n'écoutant guère ses reproches. J'ai vu votre reflet dans le miroir. C'est vous qui avez prévenu Dobby lorsque nous étions chez les Malefoy.

_ Quelqu'un a dit Dobby ? déclara alors l'elfe en arrivant dans la pièce dans son pop habituel.

_ Dobby ?! s'exclamèrent alors les trois jeunes sorciers.

_ Harry Potter ! Oh Monsieur, Dobby et si content de vous revoir. Vous ainsi que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Oh oui Dobby et si content qu'il va pouvoir.

_ Dobby ! L'as-tu amené à bon port ? coupa alors Abelforth avant que l'elfe n'interrompe leur conversation.

Abelforth tenait à cette rencontre avec Harry Potter. Il voulait se faire sa propre opinion sans prendre compte de ce qu'avaient pu lui dire Albus ou Pansy.

_ Comment avez-vous eu ce miroir ? Il appartenait à…

_ Sirius. Mondingus me l'a donné l'année dernière. Albus m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ce miroir à double-sens et savait que Sirius t'en avait aussi offert un. Il a aussi dit que tu te mettrasi en rogne mais réfléchis un instant, où serais-tu si je n'avais pas prévenu Pansy par l'intermédiaire de Dobby ?

Harry resta muet. Il devait admettre, qu'il avait raison. Abelforth fit alors apparaitre trois bière-au-beurre, et de la marmelade afin de compléter l'eau et le pain. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent dessus tandis qu'Harry restait obstinément près du tableau.

_ Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de l'Ordre, de Pansy ? demanda alors Hermione en buvant sa boisson.

_ L'Ordre est fini… et Pansy a pris un chemin hazardeux que ne peut que la conduire à sa perte. La guerre est fini avant même que l'on ait pu se défendre. Dire le contraire ne serait que mensonge et pure illusion.

_ Il faut que l'on entre à Poudlard. Ce soir. On sait que Pansy est venue vous voir lorsqu'elle a ramené Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood à Poudlard. Et… Dumbledore nous a confié une mission.

_ Oh, alors venant de mon frère, j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une tâche des plus agréables et faciles à réaliser.

_ Nous cherchons les horcruxes. Le prochain se trouve à Poudlard.

_ Comme je le disais ce n'est pas là une tâche mais une mission suicide. Rends-nous service petit, rentre chez toi ! Tu vivras plus longtemps.

_ Votre frère m'a fait confiance pour réussir ! rétorqua Harry sans aucun doute.

_ Et penses-tu vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Mon frère te semblait probablement un grand homme mais durant toutes ces années où tu l'as connu a-t-il jamais parlé de moi, ou d'elle ? demanda le vieil homme en désignant le portrait de sa sœur.

_ Dumbledore a vécu d'innombrables années. Je ne connais pas toute sa vie et je me doute qu'il avait des secrets ou des choses dont il n'a pas voulu parlé avec moi. Il m'avait caché la prophétie et je lui en ai voulu mais malgré tout j'avais confiance en l'homme que j'ai connu.

_ Tu mens ! Dumbledore t'a envoyé à la chasse aux horcruxes sans te donner le moindre indice. Et toi tu as foncé tête baissée sans te poser de questions tel un idiot. Or, tu ne sembles pas être un idiot Harry Potter. Alors je te le demande pourquoi te sacrifier ? cria l'homme en se rapprochant du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

_ Ce qui a pu se passer entre votre frère et vous ne me concerne pas. J'avais foi en lui. Et j'ai aussi confiance en Pansy. Elle aussi m'a caché et me cache encore des choses, je le sais. Pourtant, je sais que je peux lui confier ma vie sans aucun doute. Alors, je me moque que vous ayez perdu confiance et que vous ne croyez pas en ma réussite, en celle de votre frère. Perdre espoir et renoncer à vous battre ne regarde que vous. Nous devons entrer dans le château ce soir.

Au moins, il n'y avait plus de confusion pour Abelforth. Il savait pourquoi Albus avait mis ses derniers espoirs en lui et il savait pourquoi Pansy l'aimait tant. Le jeune sorcier avait une maturité que bon nombre de sorciers ne possédaient pas. Il avait également une certaine innocence malgré toutes ces épreuves qu'il parvenait à sauvegarder en lui tel un rêve de petit garçon subsistant dans l'esprit d'un homme accompli. Oui, Harry Potter était sans l'ombre d'un doute puissant. Mais sera-t-il assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort ? Abelforth décida d'accorder sa confiance à Harry, tout comme Albus et Pansy.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur qui hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

_ Où va-t-elle ?

_ Tu le sauras assez vite, répondit malicieusement Abelforth tel son frère.

Puis, il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce non sans jeter un regard à Dobby avant de partir.

_ Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Mr Dumbledore… Il n'est pas méchant du tout au contraire… Il est très bon avec Dobby comme Mr Dumbledore l'était…

Harry acquiesça doucement. Cette discussion avait été pour le moins étrange et houleuse. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de lui, attendant aussi le retour d'Arianna.

_ Il nous a sauvés la vie. Il a veillé sur nous avec ce miroir. On ne dirait pas quelqu'un qui a renoncé à se battre !

_ Il faut attendre Miss Arianna. Miss Arianna est partie chercher le guide.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arianna revint suivie de près par une ombre inconnue. Puis, lorsqu'elle reprit sa place initiale dans le tableau, ce dernier pivota et s'ouvrit sur un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Neville Londubat. Celui-ci était cependant quelque peu différent. Plus grand, plus mince mais surtout plus amoché. Un énorme bleu entourait son œil droit et plusieurs égratignures saignaient encore sur sa joue gauche et son front. Il n'était pas beau à voir…

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Seamus et pire, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Dobby, où est Pansy ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu !

_ Miss Pansy… Miss Pansy ne devrait pas tarder… dit-il mal assuré en regardant Abelforth du coin de l'œil.

_ Parfait… Et bien venez ! Ils ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux ! Oh et Ab, d'autres vont venir ! ajouta Neville avant de repartir dans le passage brandissant de sa baguette un lumos.

_ C'est bizarre je ne connaissais pas ce passage, commenta Harry alors qu'il était juste derrière son ami ouvrant la marche.

_ C'est normal, il n'existait pas avant. C'est Pansy qui l'a créé avec Abelforth. On ne sait pas exactement comment mais ça a marché. Depuis, Arianna fait le lien entre les deux pièces et nous protège d'un mot de passe, au cas où l'un des deux endroits serait pris par l'ennemi, elle peut le changer quand bon lui semble et ne le dit seulement à une personne qui prévient les autres. Alors Pansy nous fournit en potions et Abelforth en nourriture, enfin si on peut appeler son ragout d'agneau de la nourriture… Sans oublier Dobby qui nous soigne avec beaucoup d'attention.

L'elfe se sentit fière de ce compliment. Son implication ne fait aucun doute, il est engagé et aide dès qu'il le peut.

_ Je ne me doutais pas que Pansy avait été autant active ici.

_ Bien sûr Hermione. Même nous. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là, on l'aurait étranglé direct. Mais sa gentillesse et son aide nous ont convaincu et on ne sait pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans elle… Maintenant, on n'utilise que ce passage et faut faire attention ! Tout le secteur grouille de mangemorts et de détraqueurs.

_ Ce doit être dur avec Rogue comme directeur.

_ On le voit rarement ! Ce sont des Carrow dont il faut se méfier !

_ Les Carrow ?

_ Un frère et une sœur chargés de la discipline et ils aiment punir les Carrow… expliqua Neville en désignant son visage.

_ C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione outrée.

_ En cours de DCFM on a dû lancer le sortilège Doloris sur des premières années ! J'ai simplement refusé ! Poudlard a bien changé…

_ Et si on s'amusait un peu ! plaisanta alors Neville alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du tunnel.

Neville poussa alors le second tableau et cria :

_ Ecoutez tous ! J'ai une surprise pour vous !

_ C'est pas encore un truc cuisiné par Abelforth ! La surprise ce serait qu'on le digère ! rétorqua Seamus en levant le nez vers Neville.

Mais bien vite la surprise arriva car Neville s'était écarté afin de laisser la place à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils furent alors accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements provoqué par leurs camarades pour le moins ravis de les voir de nouveau parmi eux. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine installée dans l'immense salle autrefois utilisée pour les cours de l'AD. Aujourd'hui, des hamacs, des lits pliants ainsi que des poufs et de simples matelas étaient éparpillés sur tout le sol. Il y avait également une table sur laquelle reposaient un gros chaudron fumant et une radio. Cette pièce était devenue un lieu de résistance, un refuge pour des élèves qui avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser faire par l'oppression, comme du temps d'Ombrage mais en pire…

Ils étaient tous là abasourdis et enjoués comme jamais de voir leur trio, leur héro, leur espoir incarné auprès d'eux. On avait l'impression qu'un point énorme les avait quitté rien qu'en voyant le survivant et qu'ils n'avaient pas souri ainsi depuis des semaines. Malheureusement, l'euphorie fut de courte durée car l'entrain d'Harry n'était décidément pas au même niveau que le leur. Il était même gêné de voir ce qu'il représentait pour eux sans pouvoir leur dire en retour que sa venue était le signe de leur délivrance, loin de là… Sa mission n'était pas achevée et l'objet qu'il cherchait était malheureusement encore inconnu. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Luna qui émit une hypothèse, loufoque comme à son habitude mais toujours plausible jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Oui, une relique qui serait d'autant plus intéressante si elle n'avait pas été déclarée perdue depuis des siècles… Néanmoins, il s'agissait de leur seule et unique piste. Alors, il fut décidé que Luna accompagnerait Harry jusque dans la salle commune de Serdaigle afin de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse tiare sur la statue représentant la fondatrice à l'intelligence illimitée. Pourtant, avant de partir, Harry vit Dobby se tourtiller nerveusement et maladroitement à côté de lui.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors à l'elfe.

_ Dobby s'était promis de ne rien dire à Harry Potter, mais le pauvre Dobby trouve que c'est trop long maintenant…

_ Trop long pour quoi ? intervint Hermione aussi confuse que les autres.

_ Miss Pansy a permis à Dobby de venir la chercher si jamais on avait besoin d'elle. Le pauvre Dobby sait que l'on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'elle maintenant mais Dobby pense que ça fait trop longtemps que Miss Pansy est là-bas…

_ Où ça là-bas ? Je pensais que Pansy ne devait pas tarder à arriver ! questionna à son tour Ron.

_ Miss Pansy est très dévouée et elle a décidée de chercher des alliés, le plus d'alliés possible…

_ Mais où ça Dobby ? cria presqu'Harry alors que l'inquiétude de l'elfe déteignait sur lui.

_ Oh Monsieur… Dobby est un méchant elfe, très méchant… Il avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien !

Mais alors que Dobby se cognait la tête contre le sol, Harry le releva sans ménagement et le tint au-dessus du sol et tout près de son visage.

_ Dobby, pour la dernière fois… Où est-elle ?

Ce n'était pas un cri, loin de là, il s'agissait en fait d'un murmure dont l'autorité était si affirmée et si calme que Dobby ne pensa même plus cacher la vérité au jeune Potter.

_ Dans la forêt interdite.

Les yeux de l'élu s'écarquillèrent et il reposa Dobby doucement sur le sol. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas pieds pour autant.

_ Va la chercher s'il-te-plait…

C'était à la fois ferme et fragile. Sans appel et pourtant la peur transperçait dans la voix d'Harry. Une seconde après un hochement affirmatif, Dobby disparut.

La tension était insupportable. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Harry était crispé comme jamais et son inquiétude atteignait les autres car eux aussi appréciaient la Serpentard, ils lui devaient beaucoup… Par miracle, l'attente fut de courte durée car un nouveau pop retentit dévoilant nous pas une mais deux personnes, Dobby et Pansy.

_ Rrroooo ! Dobby, c'était franchement pas le moment ! J'avais presque réussi à convaincre les loups garous et j'ai eu un mal de chien à les trouver ! En plus, tu ne me dis même pas pourquoi je dois rentrer, tu ne…

Finalement, la brune s'arrêta de grogner lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry était juste devant elle. Le silence revint mais fut bien moins pesant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis longtemps mais avaient eu tant peur de ne plus se revoir que le temps leur avait paru comme allongé. Après quelques instants d'échanges visuels, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avant de s'enlacer amoureusement, soulagés de savoir l'autre en vie. Les sourires gênés et en coin entouraient le couple insolite que formaient le lion et la vipère. Ils étaient tous au courant mais loin d'être habitués, cependant, leur proximité ne les révulsa pas. Ainsi, Ron prit la main d'Hermione discrètement, rassuré et heureux de savoir que tout allait pour le mieux… Enfin pour l'instant…

En effet, car soudainement, les portes de la salle sur demande s'ouvrirent et Ginny arriva en trombe dérangeant la paix qui s'était installée brièvement. La rouquine semblait heureuse de revoir ses amis et son grand-frère mais elle perdit bien vite son sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint de la nouvelle qu'elle apportait.

_ Rogue sait qu'Harry est dans le château…

**NDA :** Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : l'Affrontement Final... Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue qui clôturera pour de bon cette fiction sur le couple Harry/Pansy ! :)


End file.
